


Flower of the Underworld

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Series: The Flower from the Underworld and The Girl from the Moon [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 51,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: Even in such a dark place, the nicest of flowers can still bloom.A girl far from home and a Goddess seeking to help save mankind will join forces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to valeria1314151611 for helping me get the framework of this story.

Hakuno has not had it easy. The memory of who she once was is gone, she got dragged into a war over something she had no desire for, ended up on the far side of the Moon thanks to a rogue A.I. and ended up winning the war only for her to almost get deleted by the Moon Cell. Yet despite everything that happened, she survived, was far from Earth, and had started a new life. It was all thanks to one man who had helped her escape the far side of the Moon, survive the war, and escape being deleted by the Moon Cell.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

She had another servant during the war but, when she got sent to the far side, she lost them and ended up making a contract with Gilgamesh. They didn't have the greatest of starts. He was a jerk when they first meet and threw constant insults at her but, over time, she got used to him and he started to be less of a golden jerk. He ended up breaking the rules and came back with her for the rest of the Grail War and ended up saving and escaping with her from the Moon Cell. 

It's been a few months since they had arrived on this planet. Gilgamesh said it was far enough to where they wouldn't have to worry about the Moon Cell. Since then, they've just been living together and going about normal daily lives. It had been nice and refreshing after everything she had been through. For once, she felt like everything was going right. She felt like she had everything she could ever want. A peaceful life, no worries about being deleted or not, and she had Gilgamesh, who she ended up starting to date once they settled in. 

Unfortunately, Hakuno forgot how horrible her luck was sometimes. She was soon reminded, one morning, as she woke up only to find that, not only was Gilgamesh gone, but her connection to him was gone as well. Hakuno initially thought that he ditched her but immediately threw that possibility out because she knew him well enough to know that, if he was going to ditch her, he wouldn't have bothered saving her from the Moon Cell.

She ended up sitting in the living room alone as she is, more or less, frustrated at her own rotten luck. She finally had a chance at a peaceful life and now, as far as she knew, that chance was gone. She didn't want to ever admit it to Gilgamesh, mostly because she feared if she did he would never let her live it down, but, after everything they've been through, she finds it hard to think of a life without him. Yet, here she was with no idea where Gil went and no idea if he will ever come back.

"You might be able to help."

Hakuno looked up from her thoughts expecting to see someone who has broken into her house only to not see anyone as she looks around. She knew she heard someone speak so where did it come from?

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

Hakuno had no idea where the voice was coming from as she simply responded.

"Ummm...hi?"

"Hello. You look a bit distraught."

Hakuno couldn't say she wasn't worried but she was more curious to who she was talking to.

"Who are you exactly?"

She can hear the woman giggle a little before answering.

"I'm Persephone. Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld."

Hakuno was a bit confused as to why a goddess was talking to her. Maybe it's her impression she got from Gil but didn't gods not really care for humans? So why was this one being so nice? Persephone next words answered her question.

"I shall keep this brief. I want to ask if I could borrow your body to use as my vessel?"

Hakuno just blinked as her mind tried to process what had just been asked of her.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Maybe I should try and explain it. To put it simply, in a separate world, mankind is on the verge of having all of human history be incinerated. There exist a group trying to stop this and I wish to help them. The only issue is gods and goddesses can not materialize into the real world. However, there is a way to get around this issue. By using humans as vessels, we can appear. The only thing is to find a vessel we are compatible with and, thus, is why I'm speaking to you."

Hakuno believed she understood what Persephone was saying. A version of Earth was in danger and she needed Hakuno so she could go help. Still, Hakuno was a bit curious about the 'compatible vessel'. There had to be others right?

"Was I the only one you are compatible with?"

"Well yes and no."

Hakuno just tilted her head at the statement as Persephone clarified the statement.

"Yes in the sense that you are the only one I'm compatible with but not in the sense of this version of you is the only one."

Hakuno was only getting a headache from the conversation. She wasn't getting frustrated with Persephone just confused about what exactly she was referring to with all this information. Hakuno just took what Persephone had asked and thought for a moment. She had no idea nor any guarantees that Gil would come back or if he does come back she had no idea when he would be back. She disliked the idea of just being alone again and she couldn't say she disliked the idea of taking Persephone on the offer to help out this world. Still, there was one thing she needed to know before she considers accepting.

"What will happen once the world we go to gets saved?"

"Well, that will depend on you. I will return to where I belong but I can make sure you come back here or stay there. It will depend on what you wish to do."

Hakuno just nodded. At least she had a way back once it was all over. Hopefully, she isn't gone too long in this world so that way, if Gil does come back, she won't be gone too long or is back before he gets back. Though she had to admit, Persephone was way nice compared to the gods Gil described from his time. 

"I'll help you Persephone. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Simply close your eyes and I'll do the rest and don't worry about not having control or awareness. I don't wish to take all your freedom so I will be in control when needed and let you have control whenever I am not needed. Does that sound good?"

Hakuno nodded but felt a little bad. She didn't want Persephone to not be in control much considering she was offering it. She didn't say anything but Hakuno was already planning to try and convince Persephone to let herself live a little using Hakuno's body. Persephone had been so nice to Hakuno so it would be rude to not try and be nice back.

"I will ask that I be in control once we get there as the Master of Chaldea will likely be there and I think keeping appearances would be for the better, at least for now. No need to appear and cause more questions than needed right?"

"Makes sense to me."

"Excellent. While I'm getting things settled with Chaldea, feel free to look through my memories if you are feeling curious about me."

"You sure? I don't want to pry into things that should be private." 

"If we wish to work well together, then it's best we know each other. I already know about you but you don't know much about me so what better way to learn than through going through my memories." 

Hakuno just nodded as she closed her eyes as she felt the couch she was sitting on disappearing as she got taken by Persephone. All that was remained of where she had been sitting at was a few flower petals.


	2. Chapter 2

Gudako has had a long year. She has saved humanity from Solomon or, as she would have learned, Goetia and his plan of incinerating human history. There was still an issue of dealing with a few Demon Gods that escaped the Temple of Time but, all things considered, she had done a pretty good job for having been a newbie Master at Chaldea when this all started. She had met all kinds of Heroic Spirits during her fight and many of them ended up becoming her servants. However, one servant, no matter how nice she was, had hated her and anyone associated with Chaldea since he arrived. 

Gilgamesh.

Gudako had no idea what was up with him. Even after a year at being at Chaldea, he still refused to view her as his master. Not to mention he was much more easily offended and had done very little to help up till they went to Babylonia. All the servants that tried to get him to treat Gudako with respect would be threatened by him.

Now, if that was just who he was, Gudako wouldn't have a problem with it. Sure, it would be annoying to deal with but it wouldn't bother her as much. The issue was that all the servants that have met him before all say that he is more aggressive and hateful than he usually is. Not even his other selves, Kid Gilgamesh and Caster Gilgamesh, couldn't understand why their Archer self was acting this way. 

The only person who seems to get him to come along to the field was Enkidu but even they have told Gudako they have no idea what is with him. Gudako remembered Gilgamesh mentioning the reason he won't see her as his master was that he already had a master and she was nothing more than a thief. Enkidu had tried to ask for more details but Archer never spoke anymore on it.

Now, she and her friend, Mash, were heading to the summoning to try a summon in order to cool off from making a 'deal' with him. He told her that he would work with her but, once the remaining Demon Gods were dealt with, she would release her contract with him and Enkidu so he may take Enkidu and return to his true master. It was less of a deal and more of a threat but at least he had started to calm down ever since she had summoned Enkidu. 

"Senpai, I still don't think to keep Archer Gilgamesh around just to defeat the remaining Demon Gods is necessary. You have so many servants. Is losing him and Enkidu so bad?"

"Mash, they are two of the strongest servants I have. Plus, I am still curious about this 'true Master' of his." 

Or rather, how this true master managed to handle Archer Gilgamesh. Dealing the Caster and Kid wasn't as bad but their Archer self was so unwilling to even hear her out on anything. What kind of master did Archer Gilgamesh get so attached to that he would be so dismissive of Gudako despite everything she has done.

They arrived at the summoning room as she pulled out some saints quartz. She knew whatever or whoever she summons wouldn't make things better but at least it would get her mind off of the current situation she was in. Mash stepped back as Gudako tossed the saints quartz into the circle as the summoning circle reacted and began to summon something. Gudako wasn't expecting much to appear but she quickly realized how wrong she had been as the light from the summoning blinded her for a moment only for her vision to come back as she sees a servant standing in the circle. A servant she has never seen before.

 

Persephone had told Hakuno to let her be the one to talk to the Master of Chaldea once we got there. She wasn't sure if they had encountered psudeo servants or not but, regardless of if they have, they would still likely be confused about the situation. Persephone would explain it to the Master and they would see what the Master decides to do with them.

Soon enough, they arrived as Persephone looked up to see her master in front of her. An orange-haired girl looked shocked as she was staring right back at her as Persephone spoke.

"Are you the Master of Chaldea?"

The two girls looked at each other before looking back at her before the orange hair girl spoke.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"I am Persephone. Ruler class Servant."

"W-wait Persephone as in Greek Goddess Persephone?!" 

She nodded as the two girls looked surprised. She simply waited as the two talked amongst themselves before turning back to her.

"I'm Gudako and I take it that you're a psudeo servant."

"Yes though, my case is a bit of a unique one."

"Unique? How so?"

"Well, I imagine you have met psudeo Servants that simply take full control of their host's body yes?"

Gudako nodded as Persephone continued.

"Well, my host and I can swap places for who is in control."

Gudako looked at surprised at the idea. Persephone could only guess the psudeo servants that had contracted with Gudako never truly told their master how the contracts between a spirit and their host could work. Gudako simply looked back and smiled.

"Well, Persephone it's nice that you have jo-" 

Persephone saw Gudako's gaze go off of her and onto something else as she stared at something behind her. Persephone turned to see a familiar being. A giant hound with 3 heads. She knew who this was.

"G-Giant Three Headed Dog?!"

Cerberus simply started growled at Gudako but Persephone looked at him

"No. Bad Spot. She is a friend. No growling."

Cerberus turned their gaze to her as she frowns at them as Cerberus started to whimpers as they lower their heads in shame. Persephone petted them.

"What are you even doing here? I don't remember bringing you along when I went to go get my vessel."

Gudako and Mash stared at Persephone as she stared at Cerberus before sighing.

"Hades sent you after me, didn't he?"

The 3 heads nodded as Persephone couldn't help but giggle.

"Sending his guard dog to keep me safe. That's him alright. Fine, you can stay but shrink yourself so you don't scare people."

The 3 heads started panting happily as Gudako and Mash as the giant 3 headed dog shrunk into the size of a normal puppy hound as ran around Persephone barking happily. Persephone turned back to them.

"I apologize. I didn't think Hades would send them after me to keep me safe. They didn't scare you too much."

Gudako quickly shook herself out of her shock as she responded.

"N-no we're fine. Though, you called it Spot. I thought his name was Cerberus."

Persephone gave a bit of a smirk at her master's question. She forgot that was what people called them in modern times. Still, it wouldn't hurt to give her an answer.

"Oh, it is. What do you think Cerberus means in Ancient Greek?"

The two girls looked at each other as their faces told Persephone everything she needed to know. She knew she was going to enjoy her time here with humans like these two.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Servant Summary:

Servant: Persephone  
AKA: Kore, Goddess of Spring, Daughter of Demeter, Queen of the Underworld, Bride of Hades, Hakuno Kishinami  
Class: Ruler  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Traits: Divine, Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Greek, Queen, Servants, Weak to Enuma Elish.

Voice Actress: Yui Ishikawa

Parameters:  
Strength: D+  
Endurance: B  
Agility: C+  
Mana: EX  
Luck: B  
NP: A+

Cards: 2Q, 2A, 1B

Passive Skills:

Goddess’ Essence B:  
Increases own Damage by 225  
Increases own Debuff resistance by 22.5%

Territory Creations A:  
Increase own Arts Performance by 10%

Independent Manifestation C:  
Increases own Critical Damage by 8%  
Increases own Mental Debuff resistance by 8%  
Increases own Instant-Kill Resistance resistance by 8%

Personal Skills:

Fruits of Elysium: Grants All Allies Healing and Removes Debuffs. 

The Six Seeds: Heals Persephone and Increases NP gauge.

Protection of the Underworld: Grants Party ‘Protection of the Underworld’ status for 3 turns.

Increases Party’s defense, NP generation rate, and Max HP for 3 turns.

Noble Phantasm:

Season's Change: EX Anti-Army Arts

Chant: "My beloved, my love, my lord, my husband, I return to thee! Come to me, Cerberus! Season's Change!"

Inflicts moderate damage to Living Enemies, Defense Debuff and Removes Buffs.  
Undead Enemies become stunned and have a 60% Chance to inflict Death Debuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' ' marks are Hakuno and Persephone communicating internally.
> 
> With that said, enjoy the chapter.

After Gudako and Mash had gotten over the shock of finding out Cerberus' name was Spot, Gudako took Persephone on a tour around Chaldea. Of course, during the tour, Gudako mentioned how they defeated Solomon, or as he was really called Goetia which confused Persephone.

"Wait, Solomon has already been defeated?"

"Yeah, it's been about 2 months since we did. I thought you would have known."

Persephone shook her head in reply. The only thing she could guess was that getting to Hakuno had taken more time than she thought as she remembered Solomon's plan had only just started when she began her search for a vessel. 

"Well, we still have a few Demon Gods that managed to survive the fight at the Temple of Time."

Persephone smiled at the idea.

"I would gladly help you finish them off. I intended to be here to help defeat Solomon but it seems to get this vessel took more time than I initially thought."

Gudako nodded as she kept giving Persephone a tour of Chaldea. She was surprised by how big the place had become. She remembered it was smaller and had fewer servants around. Though, one question sprang into Persephone mind as they were walking through Chaldea. She remembers a certain someone telling she was heading to Chaldea to help against the fight and Solomon and Persephone told her she would be there too once she had a vessel. She wondered if she was here still or if she has left.

"I imagine some of the Greek Servants are going to be shocked to see you here."

Persephone nodded as Cerberus stopped and started sniffing the air causing the rest of them to stop and look at him. Even Persephone was a bit confused as to what they were doing.

"What is it Spot?"

Cerberus barked as they ran past the two down the hallway. Gudako looked at Persephone but even she had no idea what Cerberus was doing. They followed them down the hallway as they came across two servants as Gudako looked a bit worried about the servant Cerberus was bothering. Persephone was a little worried till Gudako said the servant's name.

"Persephone you should really call back Cerberus. I'm not sure what Hercules might do."

"Oh, that's Hercules?"

"Yes. He's a Berserker hence why I'm worried about Cerberus getting smashed in by him."

Persephone simply giggled at her Master's worry. Berserker or not, Hercules would never hurt Cerberus. Gudako looked confused at why she was giggling as she looked back to see Hercules petting Cerberus.

"H-huh!?"

"Yep, that's Hercules alright. Spot quiet enjoyed wrestling with him so, everyone once in a while, he would come to visit and we would let him take Spot out to wrestle. Spot is so cute when he is all tuckered out."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that."

Persephone looked up and noticed the other servant was gone. Gudako looked up as well and blinked.

"Huh. I swore Artemis was right next to him a moment ago."

Persephone blinked she got pulled into a hug from behind by said servant Gudako had just mentioned.

"Persephone! Where have you been? It's quite rude to tell your big sister that you were going to follow her then wait forever to do so."

Persephone sighed internally from the awkwardness.

"Hello, Artemis. Sorry about being late. Finding a vessel proved more time consuming than I originally thought it was going to be."

"Awww you know I can't stay mad at you forever Sis." 

Gudako simply stared at the two confused about the whole situation. Artemis didn't seem to take notice as she continued.

"So, what's the story behind your vessel Persephone? She seems very plain to me."

As if on cue, Hakuno finished looking through Persephone's memories and started to communicate with her.

'Ok, finished looking through all your memories and....what did I wake up to exactly?'

' I'm sorry about my sister Hakuno. She is being her usual self asking questions about you. If you would like, I could let you take over so you could maybe tell them your story unless you rather then not know or have me tell them.'

' I can tell them. Gudako knows about us being able to switch right?'

'Yes, already informed her of how our contract works. She shouldn't ask too many questions when we switch.'

Persephone looked back at Artemis.

"My vessel says she'll tell you about herself. Mind letting go so we can switch?" 

"Huh? You and your vessel are sharing a body?"

"Yep. Didn't want to take away her freedom and she didn't want to simply take my powers so we ended up deciding on sharing and being able to switch in between each other when need be."

Artemis nodded as she let go of Persephone. She closed her eyes as she felt her conscious being swapped with Hakuno and Hakuno took control as her hair went back to the way she usually had it and her outfit changed into something more modern she had been wearing when Persephone contracted with her as well as a silver necklace with a red gem in the middle of the medallion that Gil had gotten her a few months after they ended up on the planet he had taken her too. He claimed it was plain looking and she should have a gold one but Hakuno won the argument over it. She looked at the Goddess and the Master as they both stared back at her as Gudako curiously asked.

"So, what's your name?"

Hakuno simply smiled.

"Hakuno. Hakuno Kishinami."


	4. Chapter 4

Gilgamesh had not enjoyed his time at Chaldea. Though, can anyone truly blame him? He had been ripped away from the one person he had come to respect as his master and fell in love with. Someone who felt the same towards him despite all the flaws and issues they both had. He had been ripped away by the one person he could call his true Master and awoken to find someone else expecting him to call them that. No. He would never do such a thing. Not to someone who is nothing more than a thief. 

Many of the servants have come to dislike him. The few that have met him before found his behavior to be odd. Many times he had been asked what is his issue was but he never told anyone the truth. All he told Gudako was that he would not consider her his master because he already had a master he considered worth of calling them as such. One he was with before he got pulled to this place to fight in a battle to save humanity that he cared not for. 

To Gilgamesh, Hakuno was humanity. He didn't care about what happened to the rest of them.

The only thing that has kept him from being bored was a few servants, his other selves, and Enkidu. Gudako had managed to summon Enkidu and Enkidu has been pestering him to no end about who was this true master he spoke of and why being away from them was making him be more aggressive. Even to Enkidu, he had told him as much as he told Gudako. 

Though, this day was the nicest he has had since Enkidu's arrival. He finally managed to get Gudako into making a deal to where he would help deal with the remaining 4 Demon Gods in exchange for her releasing her contract with him and Enkidu. His other selves were upset when he made such a deal but he didn't care what they thought or wanted. 

He found himself in an area simply drinking some of his wine. Enkidu had gone to calm his other selves so he as alone at the moment. That would soon have changed as he heard a voice behind him.

"I thought you would be a bit happier knowing this would be all over soon. Seriously Gil, is this true master of yours so important?"

He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He simply replied. 

"I will be happy once you and I are back with them. Just because the end is insight doesn't mean it's any closer."

Enkidu sat down next to Gilgamesh.

"You still won't tell me who this true master of yours is? Or why you care so much about them."

All Gilgamesh did in response was remain silent. He had told his friend time and time again he will not talk about it, even if it's Enkidu.

"I figured as much. At least you're a bit calmer these days compared to how you were from the stories I've been told."

Gilgamesh won't deny having Enkidu back has at least made being here a bit bearable. Still, he was missing Hakuno. If she had arrived here with him, then everything would be perfect and this place might end up being nice. The worst part about being here is being unaware of how much time has past for Hakuno. Sure, it had been a year and a half since he found himself stuck in Chaldea but that didn't mean it was that long for Hakuno. He hoped it hadn't been that long for her.

He was in the middle of taking another sip from his wine when he heard the smug voice from behind him. He groaned internally knowing full well who it was.

"Even after getting what you want you still aren't happy. Not that I'm surprised considering not even your other selves can figure out what your deal is."

"I am not in the mood to be bothered by a useless goddess, Ishtar. Unless you have something useful to say, leave."

"Geez, you are less fun than your other selves. At least they try and make comebacks."

Gilgamesh simply activated his Gates and had weapons ready to let fly as he turns towards her.

"How is this for a comeback? Now, say what you need to say and leave."

"Fine. I just thought you should know Gudako summoned a new servant. Another Psudeo servant from the looks of thing."

"and I should care why?"

Seriously, why would Ishtar think he would care about what new servant Gudako got? He didn't care what she did or what servant she summoned.

"No reason. I just find it odd that a Goddess would choose such a plain girl."

Gilgamesh deactivated his gates as he heard that word. Plain. It was a weird word to use and he only knew a few people that word could even apply to. Ishtar looked a bit confused as Gilgamesh replied.

"Go on. What do you mean by 'plain' girl."

"That's just it. She's plain. Nothing special about her beyond the whole possessed thing. Plain brown hair, plain face, plain outfit. The only two things unique about her is her eyes, for some reason I can't understand, and a necklace she has."

Gilgamesh didn't want to believe what he was hearing. That description fitted exactly what Hakuno looked like. The necklace though was what would answer it.

"What did the necklace look like?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"Do I look like the mood to answer questions? The necklace. Now."

Enkidu just looked at him with confusion but he needed to know. If what came out of Ishtar's mouth was what he was thinking when he would know.

"It's just a silver necklace with a red gem embedded in a medallion. It's a plain human necklace so why would you care?"

Gilgamesh's mind flashed back to when he and Hakuno were shopping for something nice for her. Hakuno knew she didn't need to worry about what she got. His treasury would cover it. Yet, despite everything she could have gotten, all the expensive and flashy looking jewelry, she settled for a silver necklace with a simple medallion with a red gem in the middle. Something plain amongst everything else and she wanted it. 

"Really? Something simple and plain? You know you can have whatever you want."

"Awww but Gil, I thought you liked me for my plainness."

She simply smiled at him. That smile he had grown to love and never could say no to. She knew it was the one thing she could always use to win arguments. She had him all figured out now but that also meant what using that smile meant for her later.

"Very well but you know what using that smile means right?"

"Yep. You can pay me back later but I rather just have this one instead of a nice fancy one."

Gilgamesh paid for the necklace and put it on Hakuno as she smiled at him. Gilgamesh would never admit Hakuno was right about her being plain was what he loved about her. Nothing special or unique to take away from what makes Hakuno who she was. They simply walked out and went about their day together as Gilgamesh simply couldn't wait till nightfall.

There was no question about it. The girl Gudako managed to summon was his Hakuno and, while a part of him was happy, he felt nothing but rage. Hakuno was here and being possessed by some goddess. That would not stand. He got up and looked at Ishtar.

"Where are they now?"

"Ok, now you are acting even weirder. Why-" 

Gilgamesh didn't let her finished as he stood in front of her staring at her.

"Where. Are. They?"

"Down the hall. They were with Artemis and Hercules. Apparently Artemis kn-"

Gilgamesh didn't stay to listen to whatever Ishtar was saying as he left the room and made his way in the direction Ishtar said to go. He could sense Enkidu and Ishtar behind him but he would not let either one of them stop him. He was going to get his master back, even if he had to kill a goddess.


	5. Chapter 5

Hakuno felt a bit weird telling Gudako and Artemis who she was and what she had gone through. She felt like it was a mixture of her boasting about it as well as her having to remember how she met and had to deal with Gilgamesh. Though, for that second part, she simply said her servant instead of Gilgamesh as well as the fact that she and Gil had ended up in a relationship. She felt awkward from the idea of talking about it.

So, as Cerberus and Hercules played, Hakuno told them her story. About how she had awakened on the Moon, ended up in a Holy Grail War, got pulled to the Far Side, meet the servant she would win the war with, defeated Kiara, returned and finished her Grail War, defeated Saver, and almost got deleted by the Moon Cell only to be saved by her Servant and taken to a distant planet.

"And from there, we just tried to live a normal life. All seemed well till about a month and a half ago I woke up and they were not only gone but my contract with them was gone."

Gudako and Artemis looked surprised at the story Hakuno had told. Gudako looked a bit sympathetic.

"So you came here hoping to find him?"

"No. I came here because Persephone wanted to help you all out. I didn't have anything better to do so I let her use my body."

"Yeah...she has told you about..."

Hakuno knew where this was going. Persephone had told her, as she was telling the story, what happened to Solomon and asked if Hakuno didn't mind going after the remaining Demon Gods instead. Hakuno didn't mind at all. They were still helping deal with Solomon so it wasn't like Persephone had lied to her on purpose. It was just a slight bump in the plan but Hakuno understood Persephone had been honest with Hakuno.

"Yeah she has and I'm still up for helping her. She didn't know the process of getting to me would have taken so long and she still wants to help so I still want to help her."

Gudako simply smiled at how kind Hakuno was being. Artemis gave Hakuno a big hug.

"It's so nice to see a human being so kind to my little sister."

"Besides, she said she could send me back once it was over and it'd be like I never left. So, wherever Gil is, I'll be back home by the time he gets back."

The two looked a bit confused at Hakuno as she said that last bit.

"Gil?"

Hakuno immediately blushed as she covered her mouth. She had gotten so used to simply calling him that it became a habit. Now they're going to even but more curious. She shook her head and tried to compose herself. They didn't need to know about Gilgamesh so just act like it was a slip of the tongue.

"Sorry must have slipped my tongue. Ignore the Gil thing I was referring to my servant."

Gudako looked like she was going to drop the subject. Unfortunately, for her, Artemis didn't view it the same.

"Oh? But I'm curious to who this Gil fellow is? It sounds like a nickname. A cute one at that."

"It's just a nickname they asked me to call them by. Nothing more about it."

"Sounds more than that to me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be trying to hide it so much."

Hakuno could hear Persephone trying to contain her giggling.

'Persephone!'

'Come now Hakuno it's not that bad. Plus, what would be the harm of telling them about Gilgamesh?' 

'It feels awkward to even try and think about telling them.'

' That's just your brain Hakuno. Trust what you feel not what you think.'

Hakuno sighed. She did admit talking about Gil would help make her feel better about not being with him. She also could guess Artemis wouldn't stop pestering her about it so she was going to have to admit it sooner or later. She closed her eyes not wanting to see their faces as she admitted this.

"Ok. Gil is a nickname I have for Gilgamesh. He was my servant that helped me win the Grail War."

She opened her eyes expecting expressions that would cause her to be embarrassed about what she said. Instead, she is met with faces of both shock and fear. Even Hercules was looking at her and stopped petting Cerberus, leaving them as confused as she was. Artemis nervously spoke.

"Hakuno...w-what Gilgamesh are you referring to?"

"Huh? There's only one right?"

"No...there are 3....a-and..."

Gudako seemed to finish what Artemis was trying to say.

"And the worst of the three...is standing down the hallway giving us a death glare."

Hakuno was a bit confused as she turned to see what they were talking about. The moment she did see him and felt a chill go down her spine, she wished she didn't look. Gilgamesh simply spoke.

"So Ishtar was right. A Goddess has stolen what is mine."

Hakuno couldn't even think about what Gil meant as Gates of Babylon appeared all around them all ready to fire at Artemis and Gudako. Hercules and Cerberus both looked ready to attack as two figures behind Gil started yelling at him.

"Have you finally lost your mind!?"

"Gilgamesh, calm down! This is beyond necessary."

Gilgamesh turned to the one with green hair.

"Nothing is beyond necessary when it comes to her Enkidu. Once I've dealt with the Goddess and we leave this wretched place I'll explain everything."

Gil turned to look at Hakuno.

"If you don't want anyone to get hurt Goddess, you'll come over to me and face swift death from stealing what is mine."

Gudako was clearly trying to think of something but Hakuno wasn't going to let Gilgamesh hurt anyone. She stood up and made her way towards him as both Artemis and Gudako looked at her in shock. Even Persephone tried to speak up.

'Hakuno maybe this isn't the best decision.'

'Persephone, do you trust me?'

'......Yes.'

'Then sit back and watch.'

By the time she finished talking to Persephone, she was in front of Gilgamesh as the two figures behind him looked scared of what was about to happen. Gil pulled out a sword from his gates and stood there staring at her.

"I will give you this Goddess, you're honorable enough to make this easy. Now-"

"Gil enough!"

Gil simply looked at her. 

"Gil it's me. Just calm down. Persephone didn't take me. I let her use my body as a vessel because she wanted to help with the fight against Solomon but the time to get to me took longer than she thought. So just calm down before you do something reckless ok?"

Gil simply stared at Hakuno. Sure, it had been a year for him but he would still know it was her. He had to. Gil gave a smirk that honestly filled Hakuno with a bit of hope only for his next words to destroy that hope she had.

"Nice try, Persephone or whatever your name is. It seems you learned enough to almost act like Hakuno. Shame I know her well enough to know if it's her or not."

But it was her. Why didn't he realize this? Did he really relapse that much to not tell the difference between her and Persephone?

"I'll give you one last chance Goddess. Leave that vessel or draw out your weapon."

Persephone didn't say anything as Hakuno knew she still was trusting what Hakuno was doing. Hakuno knew there would only be one way to get him to realize it was her. He wouldn't like it but it's the best shot she had. Hakuno simply watched as Gil started to raise his sword.

"You're choice. I don't like the idea of harming Hakuno but I like the idea of a Goddess using her body even less."

Hakuno had no choice at this point. As Gil got ready to attack her, Hakuno slapped him as the entire went dead silent what Hakuno had done. Even Gil was taken aback by what just happened as Hakuno could see Gil soon realizing it was her as he looks back at her. She just stared at him as she simply asked.

"I'm sorry Gil but what the hell is wrong with you?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I know it's been over a year for you but I at least hoped you wouldn't have relapsed back to how you use to be."

Everyone else in the hallway watched the two stayed in silent as Gil and Hakuno stared at each other. None of them knew what was going on as Gil began to argue. 

"Hakuno. I've spent the past year and a half trying to find a way back to you after these Chaldeans stole me from you and when I finally get to see you again I find out that not only has a Goddess taken possession of you but you've been dragged into another war."

Hakuno didn't get why Gil was upset about her being dragged into another war. Sure, she knew about his hatred for Gods because of what they did to him and his friend but he is acting like she was fragile. Did he forget, before they were living a life a peace together, the only thing she did was fight? Gil let out a sigh as he continued.

"I saved you from the Moon Cell not just because you were being deleted but to keep you away from having to fight again. Why do you think I took you so far away instead of simply taking you back to Earth? You've done enough for humanity and for others. You should be home, awaiting my return, enjoying the pleasures of life as I've taught you. Instead, a Goddess has tricked you and dragged you into a situation that doesn't concern you."

Doesn't concern her?! Has Gil really lost his mind? From what Persephone had told her, Humanity didn't just come close from being wiped, it came close to having their entire existence wiped out by Solomon. How does that not her concern!

"She didn't trick me and, in case you've forgotten Gil, I'm not as weak as you think. Do you not know how bad it's been for me? Even if it's a fraction of the time for me compare to you, I've still missed you and I've been worried about you. I didn't even know if you would even come back or not. How do you expect me to enjoy the pleasures of life when I have all that going through my head? Even more when I heard from Persephone what was going on in this world. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing Gil."

"It wasn't as bad as the Goddess likely made it out to be. Chaldea had more than enough servants to deal with the threat."

"Gil, I understand your hatred towards the Gods after what they did to you and your friend but I at least thought you had enough trust in me to not be taken control by a god or goddess without me having some control of what was happening." 

Gil just glared at her after that comment. He did trust her. That wasn't the issue. The issue was her greatest fault.

"Hakuno I do trust you. The issue is that I don't trust the Goddess. They could have easily manipulated you by using your greatest fault. You know what I'm referring to." 

"Oh, so you trust me then? Then why did you come seconds away from attacking me thinking I was Persephone if you trusted me then?"

"You-"

"And Persephone didn't manipulate me. She told me she could have gotten another version of me from a different timeline. It didn't have to be me. I chose to come to Chaldea to help her." 

"She probably just told you that because she knew it would be enough to get you to agree."

"Persephone would never do to me or anyone else what the gods did to her, Gil."

"Please, what could her pantheon have done to her to not want to do to humans? Especially people who are too kind like you Hakuno."

Hakuno couldn't believe he just said that. She was getting fed up with Gil being like this. She wasn't going to let him kill Persephone or force her to leave. Why couldn't he just try and deal with it instead of being like this? Persephone finally voiced an idea to Hakuno.

'Hakuno, please, let me take over and try to explain things to Gilgamesh. Maybe hearing it from me will get him to calm down a little.'

Hakuno remained silent for a few moments. Persephone thought she didn't hear her.

'Hakuno?'

'If you want to try, go ahead but I have nothing else to say to him'

Hakuno turned away from Gil, which didn't help the situation."

"We aren't done talking Hakuno. Turn back around and face me."

"I have nothing else to say. Persephone, you can take control. I need some time alone."

"I said we-"

Gil didn't get to finish as Persephone took over and turned towards him. Persephone sighed internally knowing Hakuno likely didn't help the situation by doing that but she understood why she did it. She was too upset to think straight. Persephone went to say something only for Gilgamesh to hold a sword pointed at her face.

"Bring her back or get out of her. This is your only warning."

"Gilgamesh listen I-"

"I do not want to hear words from a Goddess that has taken what is mine. I gave you two choices now choose."

Before she could try and calm him down, one of the two figures grabbed the arm Gilgamesh was holding the sword in and pulled it away from her as they began to talk.

"Gilgamesh enough! You need to calm down before you do something stupid and will regret later."

"Enkidu, this doesn't concern you."

"It very much does. This Goddess hasn't done anything of harm to the girl. The only one who has harmed her is you."

Gilgamesh and the being called Enkidu just stared at each other for a moment before Gilgamesh dispersed his swords and other gates as he began to walk away. Enkidu soon followed leaving everyone else, aside from Persephone, with so many questions.

It didn't take long for Artemis and Gudako to recover from their confusion and come over to Persephone. Artemis was clearly not happy.

"I can't believe he treated you like that. Making such accusations about who you are. What does he know about what you've been through?"

"Sis it's fine. I'm not offended by what he said. You heard what Hakuno said, he's as much of a victim of gods interfering in his life as I am."

"You aren't going around treating people like he does though."

Gudako looked more concern but Persephone knew it wasn't for her that Gudako was concerned about.

"Is Hakuno ok?" 

She just shook her head. She didn't need to ask Hakuno if she was alright or not. Hakuno was hurt and wanted to be left alone.

"You mind taking me to a room I can stay in? I think some time alone would help the situation."

"It's actually a few doors down. I was planning on showing you it before we continue to tour but then Cerberus went ahead and got us distracted."

Gudako pointed to a door she could see as she smiled.

"Thank you, Master. If you need anything just ask."

"Please don't call me that. It feels a bit awkward knowing Hakuno is also conscious and can take control of her body. Just call me Gudako."

She nodded as she headed for her room and turned to call for Cerberus.

"Come on Spot. You can play around in our room."

Cerberus looked at her as they came to her as she opens the door and they ran in to see their new room. Persephone soon followed leaving Gudako alone with Artemis and Hercules.

"Right, I should go talk to Da Vinci and Mash about what happened. What are you thinking about doing Artemis?"

"I think I should go inform the other greek servants about Hakuno. I'm sure they all got the same feeling I did when she got here so it's probably best to clear up who got summoned."

She knew she didn't need to ask Hercules what he was going to do. Not that she could understand him as some of the other servants can. She then turned to ask Ishtar something only to see her gone. Gudako sighed as she went off to find Mash and go talk to Da Vinci as Artemis went to talk to the other greek servants.


	7. Chapter 7

Caster Gilgamesh had not been happy with his Archer self. Ever since they first met in Babylonia when Chaldea arrived to help stabilize the singularity, he has despised Archer. He already hated how he once was but the version that came with Chaldea, this version of Archer, was even worse than how Caster had remembered himself being. So having Enkidu agree to go with Archer stung a little.

The clay had told him and his Kid self that they wanted to go see what kind of person would their Archer consider their true master. Gudako had saved all of human history yet Archer only cared because she had saved Babylonia and summoned Enkidu. It made Caster question what exactly this 'true' master did that earned Archer's loyalty. Clearly, they did more than save all of humanity as Archer's bar was so unbelievably high. It was frustrating to see how bad he once was but even he wasn't as bad as Archer had been if the stories he has heard about him were true.

He was walking the halls of Chaldea. He should be in his room working but he was too frustrated to concentrate so he was hoping a quick walk would get his mind off of the situation with Archer and Enkidu. Little did he know that this quick walk would be interrupted and become something else.

"Caster!"

He looked to where the voice was coming from as he saw Ereshkigal and the Red Archer that refers to himself as EMIYA. Archer often calls him 'faker' for some reason that neither one will tell Caster.

"If you need to ask me something, be quick about it. I'm trying to clear my mind so I can return to my work."

"Where's Gudako?"

"Why would I know? The last I saw her was when she left after Archer made his deal."

EMIYA step into the conversation.

"Ereshkigal will you calm down. I'm sure whatever you felt is nothing."

"EMIYA don't tell me to calm down. I know what I sensed." 

Caster just looked at the two.

"So would either one of you like to fill me in on what's going on?"

"Not too long after Archer and Gudako made that deal earlier, I felt something from the underworld or, at least, an underworld enter Chaldea. I don't know if Gudako summoned them or if the appeared here on their own."

"And you're worried because?"

"I'm concern about it as Chaldea's only god over said dominion."

Caster was about to ask why does that even matter but the conversation got interrupted by Kid.

"Caster, I just saw Archer more livid than I've ever seen. He just locked himself and Enkidu in his room. I asked Enkidu before they went into Archer's room but all they told me is that they are unsure but they were going to find out."

That wasn't right. Shouldn't Archer be calmer now that he knows when he is returning to his true master? Why would he get more livid unless something happened?

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. I was just going to play with my friends when he walked past me not even acknowledging me. I've seen him angry but never to that extent. I think I heard him mutter a name and something else but the name was one I didn't recognize." 

"What was the name he said?"

"I think he said 'Hakuno' but I have no idea who that is."

Hakuno. Caster had no memory of a person going by that name. Was that the name of this true master he spoke of or could it be the being Ereshkigal was sensing? What happened that caused him to have to be so livid? He looked at the others and was surprised when EMIYA's face seem to react to hearing the name Hakuno. 

"EMIYA?"

"Sorry, the name sounded familiar but turns out I was thinking of someone else."

Caster could tell EMIYA was hiding something. He clearly knows who this Hakuno person was but was not telling them. Before he could ask EMIYA about it, he heard the voice of the one woman he would rather not have to deal with right now.

"There you guys are. We need to talk about your Archer self. He's finally lost his mind."

"Ishtar I am not in the mood for your antics."

"Look, just listen ok? I'm being serious here."

Caster just sighed as he looked at her. What could Ishtar know that they didn't? 

"I was just wandering the halls and I felt Gudako and what I thought was Ereshkigal so I went to go see them only to find out it wasn't Ereshkigal but some new psudeo-servant Gudako summoned."

"How did you mistake me for someone else?"

"She felt like you. She had an aura of the Underworld like you Ereshkigal so that's why I got you two mixed up."

"So I was right! What's her name?"

"I think the vessel, Hakuno I think her name is, said Persephone before the switch and-"

Caster stopped Ishtar right there. A Goddess sharing a body with someone seem a bit unbelievable.

"Switch? You mean to tell me that this 'Persephone' switches places with her vessel?"

"I was surprised too. I thought when I overheard Gudako talking about it she was joking. This was before I went to tell your Archer self about it."

"And why did you go to Archer first and not me or Ereshkigal?"

"I don't know why I just felt like teasing him about it. I mean, worst case scenario I thought of, he wouldn't care and that would be it. I didn't expect him to apparently know this 'Hakuno' girl much less care about her that he would be upset at a Goddess borrowing her body."

Kid looked up a bit curious.

"Care? My Archer self can care about someone? That's a first."

"Apparently but that wasn't the most surprising part."

Caster was getting tired of Ishtar taking so long.

"Get to the point already you useless Goddess."

"Fine! Gilgamesh used Gudako as a hostage to force Hakuno or Persephone, whichever was in control at the time, to get away from them and was about to strike Hakuno before she slapped them and they started arguing, mention something about a home Hakuno should be at instead of here. Eventually, Hakuno gave over control to Persephone and she was trying to explain herself but Archer wasn't having any of it so Enkidu stepped in and got him to stop."

They all were silent as they processed what they just heard. The part Caster found the most shocking was how some mortal girl slapped his Archer self and it didn't result in said girl being a puddle of blood. They wouldn't stand Ishtar doing such a thing and she knew that so how come this girl was an exception. It was frustrating to the point where Caster has had enough. He started walking away from the group. Kid looked at his Caster self.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to end this secrecy stunt Archer has been pulling. I'm tired of him acting like this and not knowing why I would act like this. If you want to come then be my guest but I'm going to go get answers." 

He could hear Kid follow him as well as Ereshkigal saying something from behind them.

"You two go do that, we're going to go talk to this Persephone and find out what's with her Underworld aura."

He didn't say anything as he made his way to Archer's room. Archer wouldn't be happy with them barging in but, at this point, Caster could not care what his younger self thought. He has had enough of watching Archer acting the way he has and not knowing what's going on. Today, he was going to get answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Persephone sat on her bed as she looked around the one. Apparently, the rooms in Chaldea were customizable to match the servant's style. She ended up making the room a nice mixture of Underworld aesthetics and flower theme aesthetics. While she might be here to help Chaldea, there is no reason not to relax and make herself at home, in a way. She even set up some plants to grow.

Hakuno hadn't said a word during the time. Persephone understood her pain but it didn't stop her from feeling worried about her. From what she could tell, they likely hadn't had a fight like this in a while and, with them having been separated, it clearly hurt Hakuno more than usual. All she can do is wait for Hakuno to feel better enough to talk about it.

On the bright side, Cerberus was clearly enjoying the space as they ran around chasing a fruit she grew that they like to play with before eating. When she first started living with Hades, she was surprised when she found out Cerberus didn't mind eating fruits and not just ate meat. It will help since she can just grow and make Cerberus food without them having to go and hunt something. She was simply relaxing and enjoying the peace as a knock and voice came from the door.

"Hey, Persephone right? You in there?"

She looked up at the door. The voice didn't sound like Gudako or Artemis so she was wondering who was visiting her.

"Yes, you can come in." 

She stood up as she watched the door open as the woman from before who was with Gilgamesh, someone who looked almost exactly like the first but with blonde hair instead of black, and a red bowman she recognized from her searches for a suitable vessel walked into the room.

"Can I help you?"

The three just stared at her. She didn't think she said anything offensive but all she was met was silence till the blonde girl finally broke the silence.

"You really are a ruler of an Underworld."

"I take it you are too then?"

The girl just nodded.

"I am Ereshkigal Goddess of the Underworld in Sumerian Myth."

"It's nice to meet you Ereshkigal. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Persephone, Greek Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld."

Before she could say anymore, the girl that looked similar to Ereshkigal but with black hair interrupted.

"Wait so you have two titles?" 

"Yes. Let's just say how I got them is a long story."

"Well, if Ishtar cannot interrupt us for more than 5 minutes, I would be up to hearing it."

Ereshkigal wasn't paying attention as Cerberus walked up to her and stared up at the goddess before barking causing her to look down as Persephone just smiles.

"Awwww, Spot likes you. Guess they don't mind which pantheon you are from."

"This 3 headed dog is named Spot?"

"Well, most people today call him Cerberus but Cerberus in Ancient Greek translates to Spot." 

Ereshkigal just stared at Cerberus for a few moments before asking something that made Persephone have to contain a giggle.

"C-can I play with them?" 

"By all means, go ahead." 

Ereshkigal sat down as Cerberus began to run around Ereshkigal and play. She didn't know much about this Goddess of the Underworld but she felt like they had similar experiences. Ishtar just stared blankly, watching Ereshkigal while the Archer she knew from one Hakuno's timeline as Nameless walked over to Persephone.

"So...how is Hakuno holding up?"

"She hasn't spoken a word since her argument with Gilgamesh. She just needs time is all."

Ishtar looked back at them once Hakuno was brought up.

"Speaking of Hakuno, if that is her name, is she really this 'true master' Gilgamesh has been going on about? I was expecting something else."

"Like what, if I may ask?"

"I don't know. I mean, the idea of Gilgamesh calling anyone Master is a bit absurd to me. He isn't exactly the type to answer to someone else. Trust me, I learned that the hard way."

She didn't know why but, the more Ishtar talked, the more her mind couldn't help but think of Aphrodite. She didn't know why her mind was making that comparison but she couldn't help but feel Ishtar was similar to her.

"The point I'm trying getting across is, Gilgamesh never listened to the gods so why would he listen to a plain mortal girl he found?"

"This 'plain mortal girl' proved herself to him. I won't go into details but all you need to know is she has earned her right to be called Master by Gilgamesh."

"Well, now I'm even more curious about what exactly she did."

Ishtar flinched a bit as Ereshkigal pinched her leg.

"Owww. Ereshkigal!"

"Ignore her Persephone. She's just jealous about the idea of Gilgamesh caring about someone else that isn't her."

"I am not jealous of her!"

"Do I need to tell Persephone about the incident with the Bull of Heaven?" 

Whatever this Bull of Heaven incident was, it was enough to get Ishtar to be silent. Persephone didn't know what to say or talk about but, luckily, this little visit was about to be interrupted as the speaker on one of the walls turned on and Gudako's voice filled the room.

"Persephone? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The Nameless, Ishtar, and Ereshkigal stayed silent as Persephone spoke.

"You're not interrupting anything, Master. What's going on?"

"Da Vinci finally has a lock on a singularity where one of the remaining Demon Gods is hiding. I know you said you wanted to help us with them but-"

"Say no more Gudako. I will make my way to you now. If you are worried about what happened earlier, I'm fine. It won't get in the way."

"Thanks, Persephone. I'll see you soon."

The coms cut off as Persephone looked at Cerberus as they stopped running around Ereshkigal and came to her.

"I apologize for cutting this visit short but I have a mission to do."

Ishtar was the one who looked the most shock out of the three.

"Hold on, you just got here and already you're going to a singularity? And what did Gudako mean by wanting to help deal with them?"

"I made the contract with Hakuno to come help with Solomon. The only issue was that I have arrived a bit late but once I got caught up with Gudako and she told me about the Demon Gods, Hakuno and I altered our deal to be finished once the four remaining Demon Gods are dealt with. Once they are defeated I will leave Hakuno wherever she wants, whether it be here or back at her home."

Ishtar clearly didn't know what to say nor did Ereshkigal but Nameless, on the other hand, looked at her.

"I can take you to the Rayshift room if you don't know where that is."

"That would be helpful. Gudako didn't get to finish showing me around so I don't know where that room would be."

Nameless nodded as he began to leave the room as Persephone and Cerberus followed him. After a few moments, she heard Ereshkigal and Ishtar finally snap from their shock as they hurried to catch up to them. Regardless of what Gilgamesh or any other servant thought of or said to her, she was here to help Gudako and she intends to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Gilgamesh was furious with everything. Furious at the stupid girl who summoned him here in the first place, separating him from Hakuno. Furious with Chaldea for keeping him stuck here. Furious with the goddess that went and brought Hakuno to this place, dragging her into yet another fight he could lose her in.

But, above all those things he was angry at, he was angry at himself the most. He wouldn't admit it but Hakuno was correct when she stated he had relapsed back to how he used to be. How else could he not tell it was Hakuno and not the goddess sharing her body?

He had almost attacked Hakuno because he was so blinded by his own hatred. 

After he and Enkidu got back to his room, he poured himself a cup of wine but found himself unable to drown out what happened. Enkidu clearly was getting tired of not knowing what was going on.

"Gilgamesh, I think it's about time you told me who that girl was. How come she and you sounded like you knew each other?"

"I do not wish to speak about it."

"Well, I do! When I first arrived at Chaldea, you were a mess. Even more so than you were back when you were alive. Not only that, the fact that your older self doesn't even know what is wrong with you makes me even more concern for you. Just when I finally got you to start simmering down and acting like how you use to be, she appears and you end up like this. So I am sorry for wanting to know just who that girl is and why you seem to care so much about her?"

All he did was sigh in response as he drank the cup of wine. There was no use hiding it now. Sooner or later, they would found out. If not from him then from Hakuno and he knows Hakuno is too terrible of a liar to try and hide the truth about them. Enkidu clearly misunderstood him drinking.

"You really just going to ignore me and try and drink away your problems?"

"If I am going to have to tell you, I want to be as numb to the pain as I can."

"She's that important huh?"

Enkidu had no idea. They'll soon learn though. As he was preparing another drink, his door, despite it being locked, was opened as he heard the voice of his boring self.

"Archer, I demand to know what Ishtar is going on about! Who is this new servant you seem to care so much about that you would threaten our Master over her."

"You're master, not mine. I'm not in the mood to argue with you Caster. If you wish to know so badly then I suggest you calm down and take a seat."

Caster sighed as he started to calm down. 

"I just want to know why it is you are acting like this. I never remembered acting like this when I was you and the fact I don't know my own self is beyond annoying."

"You're days of being King made you forget who you really are."

Caster quickly got up at that comment but Enkidu stood between them.

"Enough! Both of you! I don't wish to agree with one over another Archer but your Caster self is right. So can you please explain to us who this girl is, why is it you care so much for her and explain why is it she looks so familiar to me?"

And there it was. The question Gilgamesh had been waiting for the clay to ask ever since they encountered Hakuno. While Hakuno didn't know what servant she had summoned during her time on the near side of the moon before being flung to his side, he ended up finding out and it was for that reason he told Hakuno to not look into it. 

"She's familiar because she was once your Master, Enkidu."

The entire room went silent as he took another drink of wine while he waited for them to respond. He was going to be numb if he was going to tell them the whole story. 

"She summoned me? Archer, how can you know?"

"Because one of the dreams I shared with her was our fight against Gugalanna. The thing was, they weren't my memories she was dreaming of. I was initially confused until I realize the only other person they could be was yours. I do not know what happened or how she ended up with you. The most the Moon Cell allowed me to know was that she summoned a Berserker servant. If she did summon you, I imagine that was is why you can barely remember anything."

Caster still had the look of disbelief. His caster self should be smart enough to not be shocked by this.

"So, someone before Gudako managed to summon Enkidu? This girl you yelled at. She isn't really your true master is she?"

"Seems you finally figured it out, Caster. Was wondering how much longer you were going to take."

Enkidu decided to step in before he and his Caster self derailed the talk into another argument.

"So, how did you meet her?"

"The moment she entered the far side, I became aware of her. I was more or less sleeping and her presence woke me up. I ended up helping her and other people trapped on the far side to get back to the near side of the moon. While I didn't think much of her, at first, she quickly proved herself, almost getting herself killed in the process. Eventually, she returned to the near side only to realize she had no servant. Without a servant, the moment she left her room, the Moon Cell would delete her. So, sacrificing 90% of my Treasures, I broke the barrier keeping me on the far side and came to the near side."

Enkidu and his other selves simply blinked. They were clearly shocked at what he had done for the girl. He wouldn't go into too much detail, lest he ever wants to hear the end of it from Enkidu. 

"I fought and defeated her enemies and, when the Moon Cell tried to delete her, I saved her, took her 1500 light years from this planet and started to teach her the luxuries and pleasures of life. She was a lot like Enkidu when I first met her. The only thing she knew was how to fight and survive. She didn't know who she was or how she came to be on the Moon Cell so she ended up barely knowing anything. I figured since I viewed her as my true Master and one true wife I would teach her those things."

As he finished, Kid and Caster stared at him in shock. He could imagine the idea of him finding someone and living a life with them was surprising to them. It would be surprising to anyone considering how almost everyone viewed him as the worst of the three Gilgamesh. 

Enkidu, on the other hand, did not look happy as he soon learned when the being punched him. It didn't hurt but it was clear the clay was not happy with him.

"Really Archer!? You mean to tell me you finally found yourself a Queen and the first time I get to even see them you force them away because of their condition!?"

"She's being manipulative by a Goddess Enkidu. Even you have to understand why I was frustrated."

"You were going to end up hurting Hakuno! How is that any better than her being possessed?"

He sighed as he simply thought about how he was going to fix this. Hakuno would be too stubborn to abandoned her contract with the Goddess, B.B. had learned that the hard way when they tried to force her to give up her contract with him. Enkidu just sighed.

"Look, you need to calm down and learn to trust her again. If you did, then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Are you suggesting we trust a Goddess?"

"I'm suggesting we trust your Queen, Gilgamesh. Something you should have done from the start. If she didn't believe they could be trusted, she would have not come here with them."

"Enkidu you do not-"

"Do you care about her Archer?"

"....Yes."

"Then show it by trusting her judgment. Whenever she calms down and comes to talk to you, ask her about the Goddess and what she knows about them. From there, you can decide if she is right or not."

He couldn't say the clay logic didn't make sense. He hated the idea of trying to compromise with a Goddess over Hakuno but, knowing her, he wouldn't have much of a choice, Her stubbornness was something he both found annoying but something he enjoyed about her. 

Kid and Caster just looked at each other.

"I can't believe he can actually love someone like that."

"Are you kidding me? I'm more surprised someone fell in love with him and that he views them as his Queen."

Archer didn't know why he felt compelled to even say this but he figured he would.

"Once you two meet her, you'll both come to understand why I chose her as my one true Master."

Caster just looked at him.

"I don't know what's worse: The fact you seem calmer suddenly or the fact that she is someone you would consider your queen."

Archer would have replied Caster had simply not met his queen yet only for Enkidu to interrupt.

"Enough of that talk. I want to know more about Hakuno."

"I've already said enough as it is. You know who she is now. There isn't much more to speak about."

"Come on, Archer. If I have served as her servant then I want to try and remember it. What better way than to hear stories about her from you."

Gilgamesh knew there would be no point trying to say no to the clay. Plus if they did remember, perhaps they could tell Gil what happened to them. He was always curious about how they ended up getting defeated by B.B. and how Hakuno got sent to the far side if she had them as her servant.

He took one more drink of wine before he began to tell stories about his and Hakuno's adventures. He knew this would turn into a long talk between his other selves and the clay about this. He just hoped Hakuno and the Goddess kept themselves out of danger till he was done.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few minutes of following Nameless through the halls of Chaldea, they reached the Rayshift room as Gudako, Mash, and another woman was waiting for her. She thanked Nameless for leading her to the room before heading in with Cerberus following behind her.

"Ahh, you must be Persephone then."

She turned to the woman who she could only guess was the person Gudako had referred to as Da Vinci when she was catching her up.

"That is correct. I can guess you much be Da Vinci." 

"Yep. Considering Gudako has already filled you in earlier, we can skip introductions and get down to business."

As Da Vinci was talking, Cerberus went over to Mash as they starting talking to a weird creature that was on Mash's shoulder. Mash looked a bit surprised at the fact the two seem to be talking. Gudako and Mash simply watched as Da Vinci simply let out a chuckle.

"I take it that must be Cerberus then. They're not as scary as I thought they would be."

"Spot is sweet once you get to know them."

"Right. Well, I already filled Gudako in on everything they need to know but I was a bit curious to know more about this contract you have with your vessel. Hakuno right?"

"Yes. What exactly are you curious about?"

"Well, it's the whole thing about being able to switch in between each other. Most Psudeo-Servants end up being a combination of the heroic spirit's personality and the vessels. Aside from 2 cases, this ends up being the deal with all the Psudeo-Servants that end up here. I assume you knew this when you got Hakuno for your vessel."

"That is correct. While it is easier for us to simply form a contract that allows us complete control of the vessel, I dislike the idea. I know better than anyone what it's like to be trapped. I didn't wish to put Hakuno through the same thing. Plus, this method does have some additional benefits." 

"Additional benefits?"

What she had said clearly got Mash and Gudako's attention as all of them started listening in.

"To sum it up, at the cost of being unable to turn into spirit form, Hakuno is able to make mana, whenever she is in control, for me to use once we switch. Unless we end up in a serious fight, we're self-efficient when it comes to mana. Though it's only thanks to Hakuno that such a contract could be formed. I would guess that is why the other psudeo-servants were unable to what we've done."

The 3 just stared at her a bit in shock at what they just heard. There was more to it than Hakuno simply being who she is but she felt like sharing that info could wait till Gilgamesh asked her about it. No sense having to repeat herself if she could avoid it. Gudako was the one to make sure she had heard it right.

"So, I don't really have to worry about trying to provide you mana then?"

"Nope. Hakuno makes more than enough for me outside of combat. Unless we get into an intense and long drawn out fight, you shouldn't need to worry about it."

"Speaking of Hakuno, how is she?" 

She was going to respond with Hakuno hadn't spoken since the fight but Hakuno's voice quickly caught her off guard.

'You can tell her I'm fine Persephone.'

'Ahh, Hakuno. Glad to hear you're feeling better.'

'Yeah...still a bit hurt from earlier but some time to myself helped.'

She looked back at Gudako.

"She's feeling better. I imagine something like this will help get her mind off of what happened."

"Glad to hear she's feeling better."

She could tell Gudako wanted to say something else but she stopped herself before she did as Da Vinci began to start the RayShift. In a few moments, her vision was blinded by the light of it as she felt herself being transported somewhere else. 

Of course, she was expecting them to be teleported and be on solid ground. Instead, she, Gudako, and Cerberus were falling from the sky. Gudako's expression and words said it all.

"Again with this!?" 

Persephone couldn't help but laugh on the inside as it became clear this wasn't Gudako's first time falling. While she may not know how that situation had ended, Gudako had her this time. She quickly grabbed Gudako as she commanded Cerberus.

"Spot catch."

They barked as they transformed into their normal size, allowing her to get onto their back with Gudako as they acted as a cushion for their fall as they ended up landing on a roof. Gudako too a moment to shake off her shock as she looked at Persephone.

"Good job with your quick thinking Persephone. Though, is Cerberus ok?"

Cerberus made a happy bark as a reply and Persephone simply smiled.

"I imagine that answers your question. Don't about Spot, they're very tough despite the cute nature they may have. They aren't the guard dog of the underworld for nothing."

Gudako nodded as she established communication with Chaldea. She didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying as her attention was caught by the city in front of them. While the place did feel a bit dreadful, she couldn't help but admire how the city looked. As she was doing so and Gudako was talking to Da Vinci and Mash, Cerberus started sniffing before turning in a direction and growling as a voice came from where Cerberus was staring at, catching both hers and Gudako's attention, as the voice seems to be referring to Gudako.

"It seems you are a bit earlier than I expected. It's a good thing your servant managed to save you and didn't get sent flying. If they have I doubt I would have been able to catch you in time before you splatted all over the roof. Allow me to welcome you both to Shinjuku, aka Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Adventures in Shinjuku begins. I'm still going through and refreshing myself on the singularity story so these chapters might be a bit slower. Apologies in advance for the inconvenience.


	11. Chapter 11

Persephone knew the man was being hyperbolic but it wasn't any less offensive to her to hear him compare this place to the Underworld. She didn't say anything nor show that she was offended but to say they were on neutral feelings would be incorrect.

Regardless, Gudako got off Cerberus and so did she as they stand ready in case he tried anything.

"I am a bit surprised though. I thought Chaldea would have sent more servants with you."

Persephone stayed silent as Gudako talked.

"She wanted to come help deal with the Demon Pillar. I usually have another person instead but she lost her to fight so I brought her instead."

"Ahhh, a bit reckless to come with a small force but I suppose one can chop it up to scouting. Though where are my manners, you may refer to me as Archer of Shinjuku or Archer for short."

Archer began to fill us in on the situation. From what he said, the entire city had been taken over by the worst of the worst, demonic beasts, and more. Servants were also roaming around and, at the tallest tower in the city, the person behind all this is there.

After that, they ended up down on the streets. There wasn't much of a destination but simply exploring the city. Cerberus had returned to their puppy state and was following alongside Persephone. Archer was a bit curious about them.

"Ruler was it? Your dog is a bit interesting. Though they don't seem to trust me."

"Oh, you can call them Spot and they are just being protective of me."

"They were trained to be so?"

"My husband trained them like that after a few people tried planning to kidnap me and force me to marry them. I wasn't even aware of the situation until he had dealt with them."

Gudako looked her.

"Sounds like your husband really cares about you."

"Oh, he does. Though we can continue this conversation later. We have company."

Archer and Gudako clearly didn't notice as a bunch of ruffians began to circle around them. The leader of the group spoke.

"Remember, clean kills. We get more money from the Necromancers when the bodies are in good condition."

Gudako looked ready for a fight as well as Archer but she just stared at the men. Killing people just to make a profit off of their corpses. She was sick to her stomach and Hakuno clearly could feel it as she sounded worried. 

'Persephone? Are you alright?'

'Hakuno, I suggest you make sure you can't see or hear what's about to happen next.'

Hakuno didn't question it as she turned to Gudako.

"Master, I suggest you close your eyes and cover your ears for a moment. I wouldn't want you to have to see what happens next."

"Huh? Ruler?"

Archer clearly could sense what was about to happen.

"I would trust your servant. You don't want to see what is about to happen."

Gudako looked a bit iffy but did as she was told and covered her ears and closed her eyes. She turned back to the leader of the group who looked so arrogant about the situation.

"Oh, and what's a fragile looking girl like you going to do huh?"

"Walk away and cease your defilement of the dead and you will all be spared."

"Oh or what? What can you possibly do to us?"

She simply smiled as the leader looked ready to give the command to attack. Just as he was about to do so, in one chomp Cerberus, who snuck up behind him while the ruffians were distracted, bite the leader, leaving only his legs behind as the rest simply stared in terror.

"That is the rest of you if you do not leave. If I hear you killing the living and defiling the dead in order to make a profit, I will find the rest of you."

The rest of the ruffians didn't stay as they dropped whatever makeshift weapons they had and ran. Cerberus didn't follow as they were busy eating the one leader. Archer looked a bit surprised.

"I was under the impression the gods and goddesses were a bit more vindictive. I half expected you to let your dog slaughter the whole lot of them."

"I"m different than most gods."

She went over to Gudako and tapped her shoulder as she looked around a bit surprised.

"Wow, that was fast. Guess they ran the moment they saw Spot transform."

"Indeed. Now shall we get back to exploring the city and trying to figure out a good place to set up your summoning circle?"

Archer didn't try Gudako. He probably knew she would stop him from telling what actually happened. Cerberus had finished up eating the leader as they turn back into their small self and running over as she pets them on their heads. At least Cerberus would likely get a good fill of meat being in this place.

After a while of walking, Archer told us to hide and so they did. She wasn't sure why Archer had quickly gotten them to hide but, soon enough, a group of, what he had called, Coloraturas walked pass them. Gudako was curious as to why they were hiding but Archer whispered.

"At any other time, dealing with them would not be an issue. The issue is those two."

He pointed at two figures walking behind the group of Coloraturas. Gudako looked like she knew one of them but not the other. Regardless, she could tell they were dangerous. She looked at Gudako and whispered.

"Tell Mash to try and find us an escape route. Let's just try and stay quiet and see if they don't simply continue going."

She nodded as she talked to Mash as she could hear the girl trying to find a way. Still, the moment they break for it they were going to get spotted. They would need a distraction but what would work to distract them. Hakuno quickly chimed in.

'Hey, Persephone. You think Archer's weapon fires bullets?'

'That's an odd observation but I imagine you have something in mind?'

'There is a gas station over near the group of Coloraturas. If Archer can, he can blow up the station to get all of their attention.'

She smiled at Hakuno's quick thinking. She turned to Archer.

"That weapon of yours fires bullets or something?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

She points at the gas station as Archer looked and took a moment but understood what she was thinking.

"Smart idea."

"Not my idea. My vessel came up with the idea."

"You can communicate with your vessel?"

She was about to answer but Gudako looked at the two of them.

"Mash has a route we can get away by. We just need a distraction."

"Won't be a problem. Archer, if you will."

Archer began to move to take aim as Gudako, Cerberus, and herself got ready to run. They wait as Archer gave them a signal before firing. All they could hear was the explosion as Gudako lead the way as they ran. After a few minutes of running, they ended up on some roads as Archer looked a bit surprised.

"Master, this is a highway, at least I believe you people call it that."

"Yeah, Mash said it should give us a way to travel fast if we rode on Cerberus. Why?"

"Well, I may have forgotten a slight detail about the Servants that are ruling this place. They divided up Shinjuku into territories and we just stepped on 'their' territory."

Their? Persephone was going to ask what he was talking about but a howl quickly caught their attention as Cerberus quickly turned into his large form once again and quickly got in front of them. If Cerberus transformed without her saying or implication, then she knew they knew something was coming and it was a threat.


	12. Chapter 12

Persephone had learned over the years how Cerberus acted. For the most part, they would obey her command and transform when she ordered. She even had gotten them to the point where she didn't even need to command or say anything and they would understand what they needed to do.

One thing stayed cleared, however. Whenever they transformed and started being defensive, she knew that there was a threat to her nearby. When they were like this, their top priority was keeping Persephone safe. 

Archer was quickly explaining what was about to attack them to Gudako. Apparently, whoever was behind all of this had taken Phantom Spirits, beings that couldn't be proper Heroic Spirits or Anti Hero spirits, and fused them together to create entirely new servants. She wasn't sure what she expected but, not too long afterward, the beast that had made the roar earlier arrived as she could hear Gudako's shock.

"A giant wolf!? What is with today and giant canines!?"

Persephone wasn't much concerned with the wolf as much as she was with the person riding on top of the beast. The wolf's rider was missing its head yet. He was clearly undead yet she didn't feel what was typical of undead beings that roam the land of the living. It was as if the man himself never realized he died and simply kept roaming the world. 

Cerberus kept the wolf at a distance. The moment it tried to advance, Cerberus would lunge at them causing the wolf to quickly step back and the wolf was clearly not happy about another animal that could stand up to it. Still, Cerberus and the wolf would end up fighting and she wasn't sure what would happen. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from the rider of the wolf despite the man not having a head to speak.

"We should retreat. We only expected the Master of Chaldea. While seeing him is a bit of a surprise, this other servant and this is clearly a threat."

The wolf barked in reply. It was hard to make out what it was saying. Meanwhile, Gudako was looking confused about what to do. Archer was the exact same.

"So, should we try to run? Cerberus seems to be holding them off."

"I'm honestly not sure my Master. I've never see Rider being kept back like this."

Clearly, this was new for Archer but at least they knew it's class. She ended hearing the rider once more.

"I understand you're hatred for humans but this dog and the girl they are protecting are different than the rest. If we fight them unprepared, we will lose and you will not be able to get your revenge."

The wolf stared at her and growled before it turned around and ran off as quickly as it has arrived. This left Archer in pure shock as he looked at her and Cerberus.

"Just what are you two?! To make Rider retreat is unheard of. How did you manage t-?"

Before he could finish, a motorcycle, at least that was what they were according to Hakuno's memories, came to a halt just behind Archer as the person riding it simply stared in the direction where Rider had left before looking at Gudako.

"Ahhh so you arrived. You're a bit early than I've grown used to."

"Salter."

"Glad you still remember me. Though, I must ask Master of Chaldea: Who is that woman and beast you have with you? To make Rider retreat, they must be powerful."

"Oh, this is Ruler and Spot."

Salter blinked when she said Spot. Salter clearly wants to question the name Spot but Archer broke up that possible conversation.

"Well as much as I would rather sit in chat, there are some things I need to go looking into. Master, let's reconvene at the Shinjuku station once you are rested up."

"Right."

Archer simply left leaving the 4 of them there as Salter looked at Gudako.

"I wouldn't trust that man if I were you. He doesn't seem like the good type."

Persephone had to resist saying the pot was calling the kettle black. She didn't trust Archer as well but he hadn't done anything that would warrant seeing him as an enemy. After a few minutes of talking, Salter got on her bike.

"Master you can ride with me. Ruler, I take it you can ride on your pet's back."

"His name is Spot." 

"No. I refuse to believe that it is their name. You can hide their true name but I refuse to call them Spot."

Cerberus bark a bit in anger as she pets them calming them down as she climbed onto them. Gudako was trying not to laugh too hard but Salter caught onto something was funny.

"What's so funny?"

"Salter I know it sounds crazy but that's actually their name. Their real name translates into Spot in Ancient Greek. You can tell her your real name Ruler, you can trust her."

"If you say so Gudako. I am Persephone and this is my dog Cerberus or Spot, as that is his real name." 

Salter just stared in silent with complete disbelief.

"Cerberus, the three-headed dog from the Underworld, is named Spot."

"Yep."

Salter just sat in silence staring at her before she turned on her motorcycle and drove off as Cerberus procceded to follow. Persephone just laughed internally at the servant's disbelif. The reaction of Spot being Cerberus' name was going to be a fun reaction to see during her time here.


	13. Chapter 13

Persephone rode on Cerberus as they followed Salter along the highway. Her mind still questioned what she had heard from the rider. The wolf he was riding was trying to get revenge? What did Gudako have anything to do with the wolf's revenge?

Of course, the rider also mentioned that the wolf hated humans. Perhaps the two things were tied together. She could sense Hakuno already trying to piece together their true names. In a scenario like this, Hakuno was the one used to trying to figure out servants.

Soon enough, Salter stopped and Cerberus slowed down.

"My place isn't too far from here. We can walk the rest of the way. The only issue is I'm not sure what we are going to do about Cerberus."

"Oh, that won't be a problem."

"Huh?"

She got off of Cerberus and she smiled as Cerberus turned into their puppy state as Salter just stared at them.

"....I'm not even going to question it at this point."

"Probably for the best."

They started to follow Salter till a dog bark could be heard as a white dog came running towards Salter.

"Cavall II, how many times have I told you to not go off on your own? It's dangerous."

Cavall looked a bit sorry but quickly got energetic as Cerberus ran over and the two start playing with each other.

"Well, at least he has someone to play with."

She just gave Salter a look as Salter retorted.

"Look, it's just a stray that wouldn't stop bothering me. I started giving him leftovers and making sure he doesn't end up getting killed. That doesn't mean he's my dog."

She was pretty sure that, from what Salter had said, that qualified him as her dog but she decided it best to let it rest. They followed Salter to a burger restaurant. She thought it was a strange place to set up until Salter took them down into the basement. She called it the roost and looked more fitting for a place of staying.

She sat down as Cerberus simply played with Cavall II. Gudako started to let Arturia know about how much they know about Shinjuku. She figured since they would likely be staying the night and the place seemed safe it would be a good time to switch with Hakuno. That is if Hakuno wanted to switch.

'Hey, Hakuno. Do you feel like switching out or do you still need time after the Gilgamesh argument?'

'No I'm good now. Thanks for giving me some space.'

'No problem. I do whatever I can for the person who is helping me out.'

She looked up at Gudako. 

"Hey, Guako. Hakuno and I are going to switch if that's alright with you."

"Oh yeah now is probably a good time for you two to swap places."

Salter had no idea what was going on as she looked at the two.

"What's this about swapping places?"

"Oh, you'll see Salter. Also, Spot: behave yourself."

Cerberus barked in reply as the room glowed for a moment as Hakuno and Persephone swapped and Persephone went to take a rest. Hakuno looked at the two as Salter looked a bit surprised. Mash and Da Vinci also were a bit shocked by it.

"So that's what them switching looks like."

"How did you do that?"

Da Vinci and Mash gave Salter a quick rundown of what Persephone had told them. Gudako walked over and sat next to her looking a bit worried.

"Look, I'm so sorry about taking Gilgamesh away from you."

"Gudako it's not your fault. The Throne of Heroes is the two to blame not you. I'm sorry that you've had to deal with him like this for over a year."

"Like this?. So he's not like he wasn't like this when he was with you?"

"No. At first, he was like this but he got better over our time together."

Gudako just nodded as Hakuno could something was still bothering them.

"That reminds me, the remark Artemis made about your nickname for him, as well as from the argument you two have. I'm sorry if I'm making an assumption but how close exactly were you two?"

She really didn't want to have this conversation. While she had gotten more courageous and less awkward about these kinds of things, she still had trouble when it came to talking about her and Gilgamesh's relationship. Maybe Gil was just more prideful or just didn't care as much as she did but she had trouble with it compared to him. 

"If you don't wish to talk about it, it's fine. I'm just trying to figure out why it is that not having you had made him so angry all the time."

Well, now she felt like she needed to tell Gudako. If she was trying to understand why Gil not being around her made him like he is then she needed to be honest with her. Plus, shes Gil's Master now. The least she can do is be clear about it.

"W-well...me and Gil might have started dating after we left the Moon Cell and started living on the planet he took us to. I imagine him being dragged away from that life he was trying to get used to and being forced to go back to how he used to be was not something he enjoyed."

Gudako blinked looking a bit surprised.

"You and Gilgamesh are dating!?"

Her shocked statement caught Arturia, Da Vinci, and Mash's attention as they looked at the two confused. Mash being the one to ask as she wasn't sure what she heard.

"Wait who's dating who now Gudako?"

"Hakuno and Gilgamesh. Apparently, before Archer Gilgamesh got summoned here, he and Hakuno were dating."

Da Vinci was the one to talk to next.

"Hakuno right? You're telling us you and Archer Gilgamesh were a thing. You were his girlfriend?"

"I guess. He used a different term but I guess girlfriend works."

They were all just silent as they were clearly finding it hard to swallow but Gudako seems to finally understand why Gil had shown them such hatred.

"Now I see why he's hated us so. Hmm."

Hakuno looked a bit confused at Gudako.

"What if we got Archer Gilgamesh to contract with you? You still need to help Persephone so it won't be like you would take him and just leave. He would be in a better mood than being stuck with me."

"Sorry I can't really do that."

"Huh? Why not?"

It seems they still hadn't figured out the whole contract thing she and Persephone had. The only reason she understood was because of Persephone telling her as well as the mana heat she felt from the back her neck down to the top of her spine. Maybe if they saw it then they would understand.

"Look since Persephone explaining it wasn't enough, I guess it's best I showed all of you." 

They all looked a bit confused as she took off her shirt and turned around. Da Vinci was about to make a comment, probably something not appropriate from what she could tell the comment was going but stopped before she finished as they all saw what was on her back. Arturia was the one to be surprised.

"Those are commands seals. A lot of them."

"Yes. The reason I can't contract with Gilgamesh is that contracting with Persephone is the most I can handle."

The room was simply silent as the 4 stared at her back where commands seals covered the top of her back in the shape of 3 budded narcissus flowers. She couldn't blame them for their shock. Once things had calmed down and Hakuno put her shirt back on, they figured they would discuss it more in the morning since it was late. Something Hakuno quickly agreed with.

She sat against the wall as Gudako laid on the floor and fell asleep. Arturia was focused on something else and Cerberus and Cavall II had ended up falling asleep together. While no one was looking, she stared at her necklace, the one Gilgamesh had bought for her and sighed. She hopes Gil had gotten calmed down and was feeling better knowing she was at Chaldea.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few hours of trying, and failing, to jog Enkidu's memories of Hakuno, the 4 of them decided to go eat dinner and try later. He didn't really like the idea of interacting with other servants, considering what had happened, but he found the idea of staying in his room to be boring in comparison. At least if anyone did demand to know what had happened it would at least be amusing to hear their arguments.

They ate in silence and ate. He only guesses Caster and Kid was still trying to wrap their heads around the idea of, what they considered, their worst self-managing to finding someone they considered worthy and falling in love with said person as well as the said person feeling the same. Not that he can blame them. When he and Hakuno first met he didn't think much of her but she proved him wrong over time. 

He simply drank in silence before looking up to see Arturia, who looked angry at him, along with Cu Chulainn, Medb, Iskandar, and Ramesses. 

"So, care to explain what you tried doing earlier Gilgamesh?"

Caster, Kid, and Enkidu just looked at him a bit worried but he just shrugged. 

"I don't think there is much to explain. I wasn't actually going to hurt Gudako. I just needed the person she was with to do as I say."

"By threatening our Master's life?"

"You're Master, not mine. Besides, while you've never hurt them, your other selves have. Your Alter self, your Lancer's alter self, and your Lancer's self all tried to kill Gudako before and they aren't treated any different."

"That was before any of them were summoned to Chaldea and became her servant."

"Something I don't consider myself as. Ignoring those cases, you act as though Chaldea isn't housed full of crazy servants that she deals with. I highly doubt me threatening her will phase her that much."

Saber just went dead silent as the rest of them simply stared at him as if he said something crazy. After a few moments of the dead silence Lancer finally spoke up.

"Alright I'll bite, who is this girl you argued with and how hard did she hit you? You sound like an entirely different person compare to earlier when you had made that 'deal' with Gudako."

He deliberated for a moment before deciding to give them the minimum of what they needed to know for right now. Once he and Hakuno forgave each other and made up, they would be able to figure out the rest on their own.

"The girl is my true Master that got brought here by a Goddess by the name of Persephone to help deal with Solomon but the plan has changed to simply dealing with the remaining Demon Gods." 

"Oh? The Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld? This true Master of yours must be impressive to become a vessel for someone like her."

He simply looked at the King of Conquers as he finished making his comment.

"I have mixed feelings on the matter. Regardless, that is why I'm, in your eyes, acting differently."

He was getting tired of this talk. As much as he didn't mind talking about what happened, he rather simply give Hakuno time to calm down. He still had issues with a Goddess possessing Hakuno but he at least was a bit more open to it thanks to Enkidu. The 5 decided to sit down, seeing as this would take a while. Rammsess decided to speak.

"You must really care about her if not being with her affected you as much as it has."

He didn't respond to the comment. He didn't want to talk about Hakuno anymore. Sadly, his Caster self felt differently.

"Considering he views her as her Queen, I imagine it explains why he has been acting so vastly different than I remember."

"Caster!"

Everyone just stared in shock as Caster looked at him

"Look, you've kept us all in the dark about this. In Saber and Lancer's case, for a year and a half. It's time they knew the truth."

"That is not something for you to disclose. She's mine, not yours Caster."

"We're literally the same person Archer."

Before either one could start arguing Enkidu knocked both of them on the head.

"She is my former Master as well. So since you two are going to argue about it, how about I tell them about Hakuno?" 

Lancer looked up from his shock as he looked at Enkidu.

"Wait, Hakuno?"

"Yes, that's her name. Why do you ask?"

Lancer sat in silence for a few moments but before shrugging.

Enkidu went on to talk about Hakuno as he simply sat and thought to himself. While he may have calmed down, he was still upset at himself. He had almost attacked and harmed Hakuno the person he sacrificed so much for and broke the rules of the Moon Cell to save and he almost ended up hurting her. After a few minutes of listening to Enkidu, he got up as Enkidu looked at him.

"Archer? Where are you going?"

He simply ignored the being as he left the dining hall and went back to his room. He didn't want to be with anyone, not even with Enkidu. His hatred towards the Gods, as right as he may be for it, almost got Hakuno killed. As much as he could easily blame the Goddess for bringing Hakuno here, Hakuno for not being smart and staying at home like she should, even Chaldea for summoning them both here, to begin with, he couldn't. 

Enkidu was right about the whole situation and that it was his own fault that drove Hakuno away. All he could do was hope that a few days would be enough for him to force himself to try and talk to the Goddess that shared Hakuno's body as well as enough time for Hakuno to recover from their argument. He didn't dare think about the possibility of Hakuno hating him for what happened nor did he accept that as a possibility.


	15. Chapter 15

Hakuno felt oddly refreshed as she woke up. She didn't feel sore or unrested from how she fell asleep during the previous night. Regardless of how she managed to sleep as she did, she got up and stretched as she could tell Gudako didn't have the same experience.

"Morning Gudako."

She looked up and over to her.

"You seem to have slept well. I'm a bit jealous. I woke up sore." 

"Probably has to do with my psudeo servant status."

She sat down next to Gudako as Salter was watching Cavall II and Cerberus playing together, occasionally she would give them an order and they would both follow it. Gudako simply looked at her.

"So how long were you and Gilgamesh together for?"

"Not counting the time in the Moon Cell, about 6 months before he disappeared. But people easily mistook us for being married for a long time."

"Wow, you two were that close huh?"

"Considering how far we both went to save the other, yeah we were that close. Speaking of Gilgamesh I'm still confused by what you meant by 3 of them."

"Oh, right. Kinda didn't get a chance to bring it up considering Archer Gilgamesh was holding us hostage."

"I'm still sorry about that, he's definitely relapse but, with any luck, me being here will get him to go back to how he was with me."

"Define 'how he was with me'."

Salter looked at the two as she seemed ready to go as Hakuno noticed.

"We can talk later. We should probably go to Shinjuku Station and find Archer. Hopefully, he has an idea of what to do next."

"You think we can trust him?"

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. Not even Persephone knows the type of guy he is yet and she is the Queen of the Underworld. I suggest we go along with him for now but keep an open mind about a possible betrayal."

Gudako nodded as she stood up as Hakuno checked in on Persephone

'Persephone? Are you awake?'

'Yeah, and I heard everything. Good idea to give advice to Gudako about what to do with Archer.'

'I doubt she needed it. She's been through a lot so I can imagine they've already been through a scenario similar to this. I just feel like I owe her for how Gil has been with her.'

'She doesn't hold the whole thing with Gil against you. If anything, explaining the whole situation with him is making her more relax because she finally knows about what Gil has been so upset about. Also, don't put yourself down like that. She had my older Sister and little brother as well as countless other servants as well as Chaldea to help her. You had your servant and your own wit and yet you managed to win a Holy Grail War despite all the odds stacked against you. She'll take your advice seriously. Trust me.'

Hakuno smiled as she switched with Persephone as Persephone looked at Gudako and Salter.

"Now then, shall we get going?"

They both nodded as she whistled for Cerberus to follow as they headed out. Salter mentioned how it's always night in Shinjuku despite it being morning as they walked to Shinjuku Station. Apparently, it had become even more of a labyrinth than it should of be. Likely, an effect of the Singularity. Of course, despite Salter knowing this, she still looked confused about something.

"That's odd."

"What is?"

Gudako simply looked at the woman.

"There should be ruffians living down here but they're nowhere to be seen."

Cerberus started barking at the area around them. Persephone quickly realized what had happened.

"Salter, get ready. We got some friends."

Salter quickly took action as Cerberus transformed as big as it could within the confine of the station but it meant that they wouldn't be able to fight very well. Soon enough, gunfire began to fill the station. None of the bullets affected Cerberus but she would unlike be able to do much other than support Salter. Before Salter ran out to deal with the attackers while Gudako gave commands to her, she cast one of her skills.

"Protection of the Underworld!"

An aura surrounded her and Salter as some of the bullets being fired ended up not hitting Salter thanks to it. Soon enough, she dispatched all of them as she gave them the all clear. Cerberus returned to his small form as Salter came over.

"Thanks for the protection with that skill of yours. I take it you can't really do much beyond Cerberus attacking."

"I can but sadly Shinjuku isn't a place I can do much with. It's mostly lifeless in terms of nature here. If we were somewhere like a forest or a field of flower I can do a bit more. Here, you should probably heal up."

Holding out her hand she summons a Fruit using her other skill as Salter just looks at it.

"I think I'll pass. Not a fruit person. Your skill did more than enough to keep me safe."

She just tilted her head a bit confused but shrugged as she put the fruit away for later as Gudako looked a bit surprised. 

"Still, that is a nice skill to have Persephone. Only Ereshkigal has that skills so I'm glad you have it too."

"Thank you, Gudako." 

Before they can rest and take a moment to collect themselves they could hear fight and Archer's voice.

"Glad you all can make it. Now, if you please, lend some assistant over here? There are quite a lot of enemies."

They looked towards where the voice was coming from as Gudako looked at the two of them as Salter took point and headed off as Gudako and herself, alongside Cerberus, followed behind. Luckily, most of the enemies had already been dealt with aside from 3 and, while Archer had them off guard, Salter came in and took them all out.

"Ahhh, you must be the one who took Gudako last night."

The look at each other as Gudako and herself caught up. Gudako simply looked at Archer.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just glad you got here when you did."

Unfortunately, the nice moment didn't last as Salter tried to punch Archer.

"So it is you. The one who attacked me before. This time I'll-"

Yeah, she wasn't going to have this atm. She simply grabbed Salter and started to walk away for the group.

"Gudako, you and Archer discuss the thing. Saber, a word."

"Hey let me go."

She could feel Gudako and Archer's gaze on them as they walk away out of hearing range from the two as she looked at Salter.

"Salter, remember what Hakuno said."

"You can't honestly expect me to simply go along with a man I know attacked me."

"Maybe he isn't the same person. Something feels off about him but nothing he has said seems dishonest."

Salter sighed before telling her more.

"I know it wasn't him who fought me but he has to be related somehow."

"We'll figure it out but killing him won't give us that answer. So place nice."

She was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, but if he tries anything."

"Oh I can assure you, I'll be the first to do anything about it."

Salter just smiled as they walked back over to Gudako and Archer. Apparently, Archer was a fragment of the Archer Salter fought against. He lost his true name and the name of his noble phantasm. So, that did clear up the two Archer mystery, though Archer surprised them all by deducing Salter's True Name. Not that it was a surprise for either Hakuno or Persephone as they both already knew she was likely an altered version of Arturia thanks to a few of the timelines Persephone searched having Arturia present within them.

 

After that discussion was over, they ended up back at the Roost where Archer tried to be friendly to Cavall II as Cavall II didn't try to be nice and simply went back to playing with Cerberus. Salter and herself had to try not to laugh at the Archer. While they were relaxing, Hakuno spoke up.

'Can you ask Hakuno about the 3 Gilgamesh thing we spoke about earlier?'

'Huh? If you want to switch, we can.'

'It's not that I don't want to switch. It's that Archer will see it and I rather give him as little info as we possibly can.'

'Ahhh, smart move.'

"Hey, Gudako. You never did get a chance to explain the whole 3 Gilgamesh thing earlier."

She looked a bit suprised at her.

"Oh, you're curious too?"

"Considering what happeed, yes. I'm interested in hearing about his other two selves."

Gudako sat down as she could hear Hakuno listening in closely.

"Well, you already met Archer Gilgamesh."

'Archer? He didn't have a class back in the Moon Cell. Guess he fixed that.'

"I have indeed."

"He was the first one I managed to summon so my view on Gilgamesh was a bit bias when I ended up summoning his Kid self or Kid for short."

'What?! There's a kid version of Gil!?'

Persephone had to do her best not to laugh as she smiled as Gudako continued.

"He was much nicer but he and Archer Gilgamesh really didn't along. Then came the Babylonia Singularity, the last Singularity before we fought Solomon, and I ended up summoning Caster Gilgamesh or just Caster for short."

As those words left Gudako's mouth, She heard Hakuno's shock.

'WHAT!? No! No way Gilgamesh could ever be considered a Caster. I know he ends up becoming wiser later on in his stories but for him to become Caster? No, I can't see it.'

She couldn't help but laugh as Gudako looked confused.

"Ruler? What's so funny?"

"My vessel's reaction to hearing that. She doesn't believe it's possible."

"Oh, it's possible and very true. I'll have to introduce you two later once we get back."

'I still can't believe it. Gil would never have the patience to be a Caster. Then again, he isn't exactly the type to be an Archer.'

She simply smiled as she listened in to Hakuno simply trying to wrap her head around the concept of 3 versions of Gilgamesh and one of them being a Caster version of him. She couldn't help but chuckle at her confusion as she simply is reminded of how funny humans could be sometimes.


	16. Chapter 16

Persephone and Gudako simply talked for a while. Gudako simply commenting about her fights through all the singularities and all the crazy things she had been through despite being a novice mage at Chaldea. The stories she told kinda made Persephone feel bad for not being sooner so she could have help. Still, she was here now so best do what he can to clean up.

Soon after the phone started to ring as Salter simply looked at Gudako. Gudako got the idea quickly and got up. She went over to the phone and started talking to the person calling. After a few minutes, Gudako hanged and turned towards them.

"Well, Edmond Dantes just called. He said a group of men from the Leauge of Phantoms Fiends, lead by a Servant named EMIYA, are heading to Jatler's hideout, the Shinjuku National Garden."

Salter simply looked at her.

"So, she has a hideout of her own. What kind of an alter does she think she is doing such a thing."

She couldn't help but laugh at what she said as Salter turned to her.

"What's so funny?"

"What's that human expression again? The pot calling the kettle black? You've done the exact same thing by turning this burger restaurant into a base. Isn't saying she has done it and that's bad a bit hypocritical?"

Salter simply just blinked, unable to counter in any meaningful way as Archer stepped in.

"I think it's best we leave her be. She probably would treat us like the Leauge."

She simply smiled as she could already figure out what kind of person Jalter likely was.

"I have ways of getting someone like her to listen. Shall we get going?"

Gudako nodded as she told Mash to plot the fastest route to the Garden. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of a Garden here. Hopefully, once they had Jalter on their side, they could explore the garden and she could see if she couldn't grow any special plants or flowers that she could use later. Once Mash found a path, Gudako headed out as the rest followed, leaving Cavall II to hold the Roost.

Though, once they saw flames coming from the area, they weren't sure what to do. She, however, didn't stop as Gudako called out for her but she simply looked back.

"I think I should be able to recognize her. You stay here where it's safe till the flames died down."

Gudako took a moment but nodded as she, Archer and Salter waited while herself and Cerberus went into the area. The heat wouldn't affect them much thanks to their natures. After a few minutes of walking around they came across a woman she could only guess was Jalter laying on the ground. As she approached the woman she heard her muttering as she was still semi-conscious.

"Whatever you intend to do, make it quick and then kill me. Not that I'm in any condition to fight back."

She simply kneeled down as she held out the Fruit she had for Salter earlier.

"Here, eat this."

"Poison huh...well, can't say I haven't earned a slow and painful death. At least it's not burning this time."

Salter took a bit out of the fruit as she watched Jalter blink as she started healing.

"Hold on, that wasn't poison."

"Nope. a Fruit of Elysium. It should heal you completely."

Jalter simply stared up at her as she smiled.

"Who are you?"

"I am a Ruler Servant."

"Tch. Figures. Only a Ruler can be so stupid to help me. What are you and your mutt doing here anyway."

'Oh? I'm stupid and Spot is a mutt huh? Let's see if Cerberus and a threat can change that tone of yours.'

Cerberus quickly grew as it stared at Jalter and growled and she looked surprised at the quick change.

"Call Cerberus 'mutt' again and you get to be lunch."

"Oh..."

It was all Jalter spoke for a moment before she grins.

"Oh, I like you! I thought you were just another soul of a saint kind of Ruler."

Cerberus returned to his small state as she smiled. Soon enough, Salter, Archer, and Gudako caught up to her as Gudako looked at her.

"Seems you found Jalter. I'm surprised you're ok considering how bad the flames were. 

"No I burned myself pretty bad but Ruler here got that taken care of. I take it your her master then? If so, consider me yours."

Gudako had no words to say but Archer and Salter both shouted in shock.

"WHAT?!"

Jalter just looked at them.

"What?"

Salter walked over to her.

"Really?! That easily!? Not even trying are you?"

"Why would I? I like Ruler and I can guess her Master is somewhat like her so why not join? What you expect me to sit around and remain neutral after I was attacked?"

As the two argued, She looked at the still cindering building that was once housed a garden. The one place that would be nice to beat, in this whole city, and it got burned down. So far, Shinjuku was not a fun place for her. Jalter looked back at her and noticed her gazing towards the gardens before turning back to Salter.

"Yeah, no mind is made up. I'm coming with you guys so I can get some payback for them forcing my hand and doing a last-ditch move to kill Emiya. The man didn't even have the decency to die.

"Oh? So you admit to burning down your own base?"

"Hey, didn't you hear? Last ditch move. I didn't want to do it but I thought I was going to die so I figured I would take the jerk down with me."

She couldn't argue with Jalter's mentality. It made sense. Her only issue was that it was a Garden that she hid out at and burnt down. Of course, she didn't get to have much time to mope about it as some ruffians came to try and scavenge. She got ready to command Cerberus to fight but Jalter singled her to stand down.

"I need to blow off some steam before we do anything else."

She simply nodded as she cast her Protection of the Underworld skill on both Salter and Jalter just to make sure they didn't end up getting hurt as the two headed into the group of ruffians and started dealing with them. Cerberus rubbed their heads against her legs as she patted their 3 heads. They could tell she was a bit upset at the loss of such a place and were trying to make her feel better.

"It's ok. I'm fine at the moment. Just a shame we didn't get to see what the Garden was like. We'll have to ask Jalter later won't we?"

Cerberus barked and smiled as Salter and Jalter finished off the ruffians.

"There now I'm feeling a bit better. That said."

She turned to Persephone.

"That dress of yours makes you stick out here."

"Huh?"

She walked over and grabbed Persephone by the wrist as she started heading to some clothing stores down the street as Salter just looked at Jalter.

"Where exactly are you taking her?"

"Where do you think? To get her something to blend in better. You better not leave us now you hear?"

Persephone looked at Gudako on if she should try and stop this but Gudako was too stunned to say anything as Jalter dragged her into the store. She didn't know what Jalter would end up getting her to try out but she did try to look on the bright side of things: At least she'll finally get to see how humans shop in person rather than watching them Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Persephone felt a bit awkward standing in the store with Jalter as she was looking through, trying to find her something. She wasn't sure what Jalter thought would fit on her or why she was being so kind, considering all she did was give her a fruit that healed her and a threat, but she wouldn't turn down the offer. Still, was this wise?

"Jalter, as much as I am not one to turn down someone's kindness, is this really a wise idea to leave Gudako alone while we are shopping?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Salter and Archer are there plus Cerberus stayed behind too. She's in good hands."

She simply nodded. She wasn't too sure but she figured if something happened they would start hearing Cerberus fighting. Though she could tell Jalter was curious about something as she turned back towards her.

"I didn't get a chance to ask this but you're a psudeo-servant right? You feel pretty odd even with the psudeo-servant aspect."

"Oh, it's because of a special contract I made with my vessel."

"Ahhh, got it. Back on the topic of clothes, what is your view on punk rock style clothing?"

She just tilted her head.

"A what rock?"

"Good no clue what it is. Here, try this."

Jalter threw her a couple of things to make an outfit as she caught them all, still unsure of what punk rock was.

"While you are trying that on, I'm going to try and find me something."

She nodded as she went into the dressing room and got changed into what Jalter had on. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she must admit the woman had a good taste in fashion. A black t-shirt, shorts, gloves, and high socks. It wasn't something she would normally wear but, in this place, it would help her blend in like Jalter wanted.

'What do you think Hakuno?'

Her question was only met with silence as she didn't know what was going on as she checked on her.

'Hakuno? You there?'

'Oh, sorry I was lost in thought...what are we wearing?'

'Jalter said it was 'punk rock' style. I have no idea what that means but I like it. Why, don't you?'

'N-no it looks nice but I can only imagine what Gilgamesh would say if he saw me in that.'

She just giggled as Hakuno's fluster made her mind up about getting the outfit. Still, she was curious about what Hakuno was thinking about.

'What were you focus thinking about that you didn't hear me?'

'Well, I've been trying to think about Rider's identity and I think I got the rider himself down.'

'Oh?'

She was a bit curious about the rider considering what she felt during their initial encounter. 

'Well, Da Vinci mentioned Dullahans when we first saw him but I don't think that he's really a Dullahan. The reason being is that Dullahans are just a type of fairy from Irish myth. They aren't undead like that guy is. Plus if he really was a Dullahan, then why doesn't he have his head on his person as a normal Dullahan would?'

'That is true.'

'So, going by the idea of we're not looking at a Dullahan but shares traits with Dullahan as well as the undead aspect, there is really only one fictional character I remember reading about that he could fit. You ever heard of Headless Horseman from the Legend of Sleepy Hollow?'

She took a moment before she understood the story from Hakuno's memories. The story goes a Hessian soldier from the Revolutionary War got his head shot off by a stray cannonball but never recognized he died and ended up haunting the town of Sleepy Hollow. It did seem to line up with the outfit the rider had, the undead aspect she sensed, and the lack of a head like most Dullahan would have.

'We'll have to run this by Da Vinci when we get back but that's the most I can think of.'

She couldn't help but smile.

'Seems all that time reading as much as you could end up helping you after all huh?'

She was well aware of how Hakuno's battles worked out. How she had to do research to try and find what hero a servant was. It was a useful skill to develop but she was also aware that Hakuno ended up picking up reading as a hobby once she and Gil had left the Moon Cell. 

Gil had managed to get a copy of all the stories and legends ever written that was recorded in the Moon Cell and he allowed her to indulge her, in his words, 'boring' hobby so long as he got to hold her. She just smiled at how cute they were together. 

'The only issue is I still have no idea what the wolf is though. It's definitely not the Hessian's usual mount that's for sure.'

'Still, half of the servant is better than nothing which was what we had. I'm sure Da Vinci can figure out the wolf once she knows one of the two.'

Before she could say anymore, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you almost done in there? I'm pretty sure Gudako and the others are being attacked by ruffians and chimeras so we should probably hurry up."

She turned and opened to the door to see Jalter as Jalter sees her and smiled.

"Alright, much better. Plus, I imagine fighting in that is going to be a lot easier than that dress of yours."

"Thank you, Jalter. You find what you wanted?"

"Yep. I'll put it on once we get somewhere safe. Now let's get-"

Before she could finish her sentence a familiar howl could be heard outside. Jalter seems to already know what the howl was as she rushed outside as she followed behind as they both saw Rider in front of the group as Cerberus was already staring down the wolf in his giant form which allowed Salter, Archer, and Gudako to get some distance. 

Still, that wouldn't stop the wolf from trying to go after Gudako as they clearly were trying to but Cerberus kept blocking the way. They needed a way to separate them from Gudako but how. She was trying to think of a way but Hakuno came up with an idea first.

'Persephone, get Jalter to enclose us and Cerberus with Hessian and the Wolf with her flames. We shouldn't be hurt too much by them but if they tried to escape.'

Hakuno didn't need to finish that sentence. They could keep Hessian and the Wolf alone. Perhaps she could talk to the being and try to understand the situation. She looked at Jalter as she ran ahead of her. 

"Jalter, surround me, Spot, and Rider with that flame of yours."

"Huh? You want me to do what?"

Gudako and the others must have overheard her as she ended up passing by them as she ran over to Cerberus. She looked back at Jalter.

"Just do it!"

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed."

Jalter closed her eyes as she focused before summoning flames around the 4 of them. She can hear Gudako and the others yelling on the other side of the wall of flames but she couldn't hear what they were saying nor did she try to focus as she stared down at Rider.


	18. Chapter 18

Persephone was thankful for Hakuno's quick thinking. Her time within the Moon Cell clearly has made her a quick thinker, clearly more so than Gudako. Not that she blamed Gudako for not being as quick. She had other people to help her with that so she could understand the difference between Gudako and Hakuno.

Regardless, she and Cerberus were staring down Hessian and the Wolf. Something the ladder did not clearly expect as she could hear Hessian voice his concern.

"You again. Why is it you keep interfering?"

"You act as though I'm not supposed to be here."

Her reply caught both the Wolf and Hessian off guard as they stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't know why it is you are fighting Hessian, but you will not hurt my Master."

The wolf made a bark as she heard the Hessian seems to agree with whatever the wolf said as it got off while the wolf charged at Cerberus. Cerberus getting bitten by it in-between it's middle and right head while Cerberus bit into the wolf with its 3 heads and the two began to wrestle. Persephone was a bit distracted watching this as Hakuno brought her back into the fight.

'Persephone focus!'

She looked over as Hessian was charging at her as she got ready. It would be difficult to fight in an area like this, but not impossible. Right as Hessian went for a strike against her a root burst out of the concrete as she controlled it to slap Hessian back.

She used the root to keep Hessian back Hessian was clearly only fighting because it chooses to and not of hatred against her, meaning the hatred is coming from the wolf. She tried to think of what would cause a wolf to become so spiteful of humans but all she thought of was simple answers like humans encroaching on the territory, killing food, killing pack members.

She thought she felt Hakuno react a little to that last part but she couldn't stop and ask as she was too focused on Hessian. Right as Hessian was about to charge at her again, the wolf got thrown into him knocking them both out of the flames. She got in Cerberus' back as they followed them through as she saw the wolf, wounded, pick Hessian up before heading off. 

There wouldn't be any reason to chase them. From what she could tell, Cerberus has done a lot against the wolf and the flames also didn't help either one. They wouldn't come after them again anytime soon meaning they could focus on the other members of the group running Shinjuku.

She turned to see Gudako and the others running towards her as Gudako looked a bit worried.

"Ruler, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Gudako no need to worry."

Salter looked at her.

"No need? You just fought Rider, a servant feared by everyone in this city, and won. Few can say they survived an encounter with it but no one has managed to defeat it and force it to retreat."

"Still, I'm fine. Cerberus has a few bite marks but nothing food and some rest won't fix."

The group remained silent as she cleared her throat.

"Regardless of what I did, Rider should be out of our way for a while. We can focus on others for now but, before we do, I think I may know the one riding the wolf's true name. Well, my vessel figured it out and told me."

Da Vinci appeared looking at her.

"Really? I've still had no clue who it could be."

"Well, maybe that's because you are looking at it from the perspective of him being a Dullahan and not an undead who simply lost his head."

Da Vinci was quiet for a moment before allowing her to continue.

"The first time we encountered them, I was able to hear what he was saying to the wolf. The reason being due to who I am I can communicate with spirits and such things. That was the first hint at the fact he wasn't really a Dullahan. Dullahans are Irish fairies that carry their heads around with them. He isn't nor does he seem to be bothered by the loss of his head."

"So, what you are saying is we need to look for a person that lost their heads and was unaware of it."

"Yes, and there is only one character that description fights into."

"The Headless Horseman."

She just smiled as Da Vinci doubled checked to make sure but looks pretty sure that is what it is.

"Well, guess that is one of the two answered. Still, Hessian seems less of the threat than the Wolf is."

"We know it's a fictional wolf that has a grudge against humans. Still, the reasons for it could be any number of reasons considering what humans do. It can hate them for taking it's home, killing its food source, killing pack members. Any number of reasons could explain it."

"Still, we have a good lead. We can refocus on that once we deal with some of the other members."

She nodded as she looked at Gudako looked like she was thinking.

"Gudako?"

"We should deal with Berserker next. Coloraturas are a force being control by those two. Taking them out should at least make them least of an issue."

"Good thinking. Still, we should return and rest for a bit, if you have no issues with that."

Gudako shook her head as she started to head back to as she followed. She made a comment about how she found it odd that Persephone in punk rock clothes seem to fit instead of look weird and she simply smiled. Still, Hakuno seemed awfully quiet so she decided to check in.

'Hakuno? Is everything ok?'

'Yeah, sorry about earlier I had a thought about the wolf but I'm not too sure about it.'

'What is it?'

'It's probably my imagination. Don't worry about it.'

'Hakuno.'

She stayed quiet for a few minutes before sighing in defeat.

'I just feel like the hatred the wolf has and Gil's hatred for the gods are similar in some way. I just not sure how it relates to who the wolf is.'

'You'll figure it out. If Da Vinci can't then I'm sure you can.'

She could feel Hakuno blushing from the compliment as she just giggled as they ended back at the Roost as she fed Cerberus and, once they ate, they went off to sleep as Jeanne showed off her outfit. Gudako ended up being called once again and, while everyone was focused on her, she switches with Hakuno to rest for a bit. 

Cerberus would need time to rest. Hakuno told her that she should rest and let her be in control to deal with Berserker since Gudako seems to know this servant and likely knows how to deal with him. She couldn't argue about getting some rest. She didn't like the idea of Hakuno being in control in a possibly dangerous situation but she knew Hakuno has been through worse situations. She trusted Hakuno, plus a bit of rest wouldn't hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this will likely be the last chapter for the next few days as I will be grinding through the Agartha chapter.

Hakuno sat and watched the group discuss how they were going to get into Kabukicho. Archer had said that a full-on assault would be suicide as the place had 200 Coloraturas stationed at the place at all times with another 100 roaming Shinjuku abducting people. 

A fight of attrition was also off the table as Archer states that, no matter how many you destroy, within 36 hours they are back at 200. Hakuno's mind immediately jumped to the possibility of the abductions and the resource maintenance being connected but she didn't say anything, as to not worsen Gudako's mood.

Salter suggested she uses her Excalibur Morgan to wipe all of them out but Archer stated that wouldn't work due to the buildings likely being very hard to destroy due to absorbing the mana within Shinjuku. Even if she could, the Coloraturas and Berserker would still survive. 

This, of course, got Jalter to make a comment about Salter being weak and the two ended up having an argument. While they were arguing, Hakuno kept on thinking. Sniping would likely not be an option with Archer meaning they would have to go into Kabukicho to defeat Berserker but sneaking wouldn't be an option due to the sheer numbers of Coloraturas.

'Any ideas, Persephone?'

'Hakuno, the answer should be easy. We can't get into Kabukicho but Coloraturas can enter and leave.'

She took a moment to think about what Persephone said and why she said it as she began to understand where Persephone was going. A trick that was used during by the greeks. After a few minutes of thinking, she smiled as she had an idea as she turned to Archer.

"Say, Archer, if we got you an unharmed Coloratura you think you could modify it?"

Archer looked at her.

"I suppose so but I'll need some materials to do so. Won't be that difficult as the local merchants have them on sale."

"Great. While you are doing that, the rest of us will go get a Coloratura. Also, Archer, I need you to get material for a bomb."

Everyone looked at her a bit confused, even Archer, but he quickly understood where she was going with this plan and simply nodded and left, leaving the 3 to look at her as Gudako asked.

"What exactly do you need material for a bomb for?"

She just looked at Gudako and smiled.

"You'll see. Let's get a Coloratura first and make sure this can work before I go into details about the plan."

Gudako was going to say more but decided to trust her as they all left to find some Coloraturas. Salter was a bit surprised when Cerberus didn't follow and she and Persephone didn't switch.

"Persephone and Cerberus not joining us?"

"No, they need to rest. So I hope you don't mind me tagging along."

Salter simply thought in silence for a moment before turning to Gudako.

"Master, perhaps you can let Hakuno command us for just this battle? I am curious to see what the true Master of Gilgamesh is capable of that he would rather not have any other Master."

Before either she or Gudako could respond, Jalter quickly turned towards them.

"Wait, true Master? You mean that person Archer Gilgamesh is always going on about and hates everyone because of it?"

"Choose to believe it or not, Jalter, but Hakuno is that person."

Jalter just looked at her, then back to Salter, then back to her again, and then turning back to Salter as she had a shocked expression before she continued walking.

"Nope. I'm not touching that. I may be crazy but she clearly has to be insane to even deal with that Gilgamesh."

Gudako sighed as she took a moment to think before turning to her.

"Well? Would you be up for it?"

"Only if you are sure you want me to. I don't want to take your place."

"You aren't. Plus, I'm a bit curious myself. You must be very good if Archer Gilgamesh saw you as his true Master."

"It's more than just that. We-" 

Before she could say anymore she heard the sound of a group Coloraturas. Gudako looked at Hakuno as she began to look at the situation. She noted the one Coloratura furthest away from the group as the one they would get before looking at Jalter and Salter.

"Salter, take care of the furthest from the rest of them. That's the one we'll take. Jalter set the rest on fire that should cause them to be more sluggish in battle."

The two nodded as they got their orders. Salter went after the one furthest away from the rest while Jalter set fire to the rest of the Coloratura, allowing the people they were trying to abduct escape. Within a few moments, the battle was over as Salter picked up the Coloratura she disabled as she turns towards her.

"I must say, I can see why Archer Gilgamesh had so much praise for you."

"Look, I'm not that great. The only reason I'm as good as I am is that I had to be in order to survive. In the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, you either won or you died. There was no escape for those who couldn't win."

She didn't want to make Gudako feel inferior. She hoped that the answer would suffice enough to get Salter to stop praising her. She didn't want nor need it. Everything she was coming down to the fact she wanted to live. Gudako, on the other hand, saved all of humanity. That was more praiseworthy than simply being Gil's master.

Gudako didn't seem to be bothered by this much as they walked back to the Roost. Luckily, Archer was already there with the materials needed to modify the Coloratura. After welcoming them back, Salter placed the puppet on the table as Archer looked at it.

"Ahhh, just as I thought."

This caused all of them to look at him before he opened the face as the Coloratura had a human brain, eyes, and nerves causing Gudako turned away trying not to vomit while her face simply darkens as her worst thoughts came true.

"That's what they were abducting people for. It also explains why they seem to be able to refresh their numbers so easily."

Archer nodded.

"The two questions that remain are, what Berserker's goal is by doing this and if we can save these people."

Hakuno already knew the answer to the second one. Even if they could, people don't go back to normal from being like this. Her mind simply flashed back to Alice and Julius as she shuddered a the thought of what was done to them being done to other people.

Da Vinci came up as she looked at the thing before answering the first question Archer said.

"From the looks of things, they aren't built to be efficient. They look as though they were built from what he imagines the perfect being is. In a way, these things are made as a hobby."

Those words alone caused not only hers but Persephone's anger to rise. A hobby? Berserker doing this to people is just a hobby? He isn't simply killing people and making money off bodies, he's dismembering them and turning people into puppets to applaud him and Christine. She closed her hand into a fist as Gudako simply looked at her before looking at Archer.

"Can we save these people? I mean there has to be a Caster at Chaldea that can-"

"Gudako, just stop."

She looked at her.

"Hakuno?"

"Even if we could get them new bodies or restore their bodies, you don't go back to normal after something like this. Trust me, I've seen people who went through similar things during the war and they weren't normal people."

Archer commented on what Hakuno was saying.

"In a way, they aren't really still alive. They are just preserved in an undead state."

Gudako nodded as she looked a bit down by it as Hakuno looked at her.

"Gudako...look I'm sorry but, between my personal experience and Persephone's view towards actions like this, I couldn't help but be upset."

Gudako looked at her before smiling.

"She was a bit upset with those ruffians when we first got here."

"I assure you, Gudako, we're going to make them pay and this Coloratura is going to help us do so."

She looks towards Archer.

"It can help us do so, right?"

"Of course. The bomb should fit inside the puppet without raising any alarms that the thing has been tampered with."

Salter and Jalter looked at them as Salter asked.

"Wait, what? Hakuno what exactly is your plan?"

She turns towards them and smiled.

"Oh, it's simple. We're going to make our own Trojan Horse in order to get to and take down Berserker."


	20. Chapter 20

"Trojan Horse?"

Hakuno could understand they were a bit confused about where she was going. Originally, the Trojan horse was filled with people, not a bomb, but the idea still fit the naming.

"These Coloraturas return to their base to drop off people they abduct, right? It gets in, we detonate the bomb and the entire place is thrown into chaos. That should give you guys an opening to get in and kill Berserker."

Salter and Jalter looked at each other before looking back at her.

"That could work. If we take Berserker out, the rest of the Coloraturas should be out of commission. One less thing to worry about."

She nodded as she looks to Gudako who was clearly still a bit upset about all this. Not that she blamed Gudako though. She never had to do something like this. Defeating and killing servants is one thing but something close to a human is clearly something they never had to deal with during her adventures. Archer got everyone's attention by clearing this throat.

"Now, making the modifications will take a few hours but, when the time comes, will you be able to press the button, Master?"

Gudako looked up.

"Huh? Why me?"

"While you have saved the world, a feat I commend you on, you have yet to show your willingness to do such an act. I imagine Jalter and Salter feels the same."

Salter and Jalter didn't say a word to confirm or deny how they feel. Considering how they've been, she doubts they really cared. This was clearly something Archer felt alone on.

"If you truly want to show your resolve as a Master and prove you are willing to do what is necessary to achieve your goal."

Gudako was silent but she herself couldn't help but feel angry. She knew Archer wasn't doing this as a means to gauge Gudako's resolve or her will power. He's trying to break Gudako. Before Gudako could respond she just looked at Archer.

"If anyone is going to press that button it should be me. I'm the one who came up with the plan. Plus, this is personal for both me and Persephone. She and Cerberus might not be able to do much, at the moment, but I can at least make sure Berserker getting their approval from all the Coloraturas gets ruined. Gudako's willingness to go along with this plan should be proof enough of their willingness to do what needs to be done."

Archer just stared at her as she stared back. She was not backing down on her stance. To Gudako, doing this would only be a burden. It would cloud her judgment and might lead her to make a mistake at a crucial moment. For her though, she knew doing this would be putting whoever this Coloratura at peace as well as ensure no one else would have to suffer. Eventually, Archer conceded.

"Very well, if she agrees I will see that as proof enough of her willingness."

They both looked at Gudako as she nodded.

"This is the best way to stop Berserker from doing this to more people. If this the best chance to do so then I'll ok with it."

Archer nodded.

"Very well. As I said, it will take a few hours to get the Coloratura ready. I suggest you all rest or clear your heads."

Hakuno didn't hesitate to do as Archer said as she went upstairs to get a bit of fresh air. Her mind was still remembering Alice and Julius and what they went through. Alice was who her mind thought of the most due to her having suffered for years. At least with Julius, he chose to do so, even if he did so because of his mindset of wanting to serve Leo better.

She was to focus thinking to hear someone come up and tap her on the shoulder.

"Hakuno?"

She turned around and saw Gudako looking a bit worried.

"Is everything alright, Gudako?"

"I should be asking you that. You look upset from seeing what the Coloraturas were."

"I'm alright, just seeing and hearing about them brought back some memories is all."

"You mention meeting people who went through similar things during your Holy Grail War, right? Mind if I ask what happened to them."

She was silent for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Gudako about them, she just couldn't bring herself to talking about Alice or Julius. It wasn't healthy to do so, she knew that, but she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry but I rather dwell on thinking about them right now. I came up here to get my mind off them. Though perhaps once we are done here and are back at Chaldea, I can try and talk about them."

Gudako nodded.

"I'm up for that. Though, I imagine once you and Gilgamesh make up it's going to be hard to get you away from him."

She couldn't help but laugh as Gudako laughed as well before clearing her throat.

"Thanks for earlier. I...I'm not sure I could have pressed that button. I know that may sound weird considering what I've done but-"

"I don't think it's weird. Gudako, there is nothing wrong with what you did. You don't have the experience I do nor should you ever have to deal with what I went through. Plus like I said, I'm doing it because it's my plan but also because I want to."

Gudako just nodded and, after a few more minutes of talking, they headed back downstairs to rest some more before Archer got finished with the Coloratura modification. She might not be able to help in the fight against Berserker but she will gladly be the one to ensure Berserker's end arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a long walk to Kabukicho and no one felt like talking. Whether it was them simply getting ready for what was about to happen or simply taking note of the mood of the group, Jalter and Salter both remain abnormally silent throughout the walk there.

Hakuno didn't feel like trying to start a conversation. Archer had already given her the detonation device for the bomb within the Coloratura, telling her he will let her know when the push it. Persephone finally broke the silence as she spoke to her.

'Are you sure you want to be the one? I can switch and press it for you.'

'Thanks Persephone but I'm fine doing it. As Archer said, they aren't alive just being kept in a state of the undead. I'm simply releasing them from that state.'

'What happened during the Moon Cell Grail War wasn't your fault. You killed because you had no other choice.'

She just stayed silent. She wasn't sure where Persephone was going with this but she let her continue.

'Hakuno, I know you still hold some responsibility for what happened, despite everything Gilgamesh has told you, and maybe my words won't change that but at least know they are at peace now.'

'.....Thanks, Persephone.'

They arrived in an area close enough to Kabukicho that a Coloratura would spot the one they modify and take it inside Kabukicho. Salter put the one they modify in the middle of the street before they all ran to hide and watch. Soon enough, one of the patrolling Colortura came by and saw it, made a sound, before picking it up and slowly dragging it into Kabuchio as Archer watched.

"Wait for it."

Everyone watched as this happened. As it did, Gudako quickly turned towards her.

"Hey, Hakuno. Mind if I let you command Salter, Jalter, and Archer?"

Hakuno turned and looked a bit confused as to why Gudako would ask such a thing.

"Gudako, this isn't about you feeling inferior to me is it?"

"No, it's not that. I mean...kinda. I simply wanna watch and see how someone else command and see if I'm doing anything wrong. You're the only other Master I've seen at work commanding."

Ahh, she understood why Gudako was wanting to let her take command. All the other masters at Chaldea were out of commission thanks to what one of the demon pillars, a man name Lev Lainur, bombing and taking out the other Masters except for Gudako. This was the first time she saw someone else take command.

Hakuno deliberated for a moment before nodding towards Gudako. Gudako has been commanding servants for over a year in order to save the world. She might be a psudeo-servant but she could tell Gudako could use a break. So long as she was helping Gudako, she'll do it.

She could tell Salter and Jalter were both smiling at them. She wasn't sure if they were happy to follow Hakuno orders or if they were happy to see Gudako have someone to lean on after everything she has been through. Archer broke up the nice moment as the Coloratura got into position.

"Now Hakuno."

She smiled as she pressed the button. The moment she did, an explosion rocked the area as she could already see Kabukicho up in flames. Everyone quickly and ran into Kabukicho. While many of the Coloraturas got destroyed by the explosion there was still plenty left to deal with as Hakuno gave commands.

"Jalter, set as many as the Coloratura in our way on fire. Salter, bust through all the ones on fire, them burning should weaken their armor so it'll be easy for you to smash through them. Archer, any of the ones that proceed to follow us you blow out their legs. That should slow them down so we can focus on the Berserker."

Archer just smirked as she gave orders.

"It seems Jalter and Salter weren't kidding on your quick thinking for a fight. I never took you for a strategist but I guess appearances do deceive people."

The 3 servants went to work clearing a path to the Berserker. Jalter setting all the Coloratura in the way on fire, Salter smashing them as they went and Archer picking off any that followed them. Unfortunately, there were still a lot as they began to get near Berserker. Luckily, Persephone made it clear she planned ahead.

'Hakuno, tell Salter and Jalter to hold off the Coloratura. I can help take down Berserker with Archer.'

'Are you sure? I don't want to put you back out to the fight if you aren't fully recovered.'

'I appreciate your concern Hakuno but I can take care of myself. Plus, I had Cerberus trail us on the off chance we got in a scenario like this. So I imagine they should be rushing and will arrive right as we get to Berserker.'

Hakuno was thankful that Persephone had her blind spots covered. She hadn't thought of what would happen if they ended up getting split off from Jalter and Salter but now she didn't need to worry. She turned towards Jalter and Salter.

"Salter, Jalter, hold them off while we deal with Berserker."

Salter looked a bit worried.

"Are you sure that wise? I doubt Archer can take care of them both on his own."

"Persephone had Cerberus follow us on the chance something like this happened. They will probably pass you right before we get to Berserker."

It took a moment but Jalter and Salter nodded as they held off the Coloratura chasing after them as Gudako, herself, and Archer kept going towards Berserker. It didn't take long before she could start hearing something big making its way towards them. She could only assume it was Cerberus. Her guessing stopped as she saw the two figured from when they first arrived in front of them. Berserker clearly looking upset.

"Our Coloraturas. Our audience. You have destroyed them."

She could feel Persephone ready to switch and quickly swapped as Archer and Gudako discussed with the Berserker. Apparently, Christine was another Phantom Spirit that was placed in a doll. By the time the switch was complete, the two were ready to fight as Berserker, unable to tell that she and Persephone swapped, asked a simple question.

"What do you think yourself and 2 girls can do against us?"

Archer just smirked.

"You're madness betrays you, Berserker. Standing before you is me, my Master, and-"

As if on cue, Cerberus leaped and landed behind them as Persephone simply smiled. As distrusting as she was towards Archer, he had good timing as she finished the rest of his sentence.

"A goddess with her dog."


	22. Chapter 22

Persephone was very thankful for Hakuno letting her have the chance to face the servant who was murdering and defiling the dead by turning them into puppets. While Hakuno had her own issues with such actions, she couldn't deal with the servant directly as she could. 

"Gudako, your orders?"

"Archer, cover Ruler. Ruler, go all out."

She smirked as she got onto Cerberus as they charged at Christine and Berserker. Cerberus grabbed Christine in his mouth before tossing it to the side away from Berserker as she got off to face Berserker. Archer looked ready to help her but she simply smiled and waved him off to help Cerberus. Berserker was hers.

Berserker rushed at her but, as he went to attack with her claws, he was pushed away by petals as Gudako took noticed to the flowers that have appeared from the cracks in the concrete. The petals from the flowers fell off before regrowing surrounded her as she moved forward.

"I have no mercy for people like you, Berserker. People who have no kindness for the living and no respect for the dead. Who views killing the living and defiling the dead a way of art or as a hobby."

"You're the unknown variable Archer keeps going on about. The one who forced Rider into a retreat."

She simply smiled as she waved her hand as petals gathered into a slashing motion, slashing into Berserker as he tries to defend himself. Cerberus and Archer seem to have forced Christine out of the puppet shell she was in as she saw a massive ghost-like being in front of the two. Cerberus would make quick work of her now as she returned her focus on Berserker as he rushed for an attack only for her to blocked by the petals around her defending her.

She focused as the petals surrounded Berserker as she could see him trying to break through the storm only for his claw-like hands to be cut as he made his attempts. She took a deep breath before she enclosed the petals all around him as they tore into him.

After everything he did, all the lives he took just for his sick hobby, he deserved this. She heard the final attack land on Christine as she began to fade. She dispersed the petals, revealing a fatally wounded Berserker on his knees. She looked at Gudako wondering if she wanted info first or to simply kill Berserker but Berserker started talking on his own.

"So....it's over then. My desire dies here. Still...you have the others from the Leauge of Phantoms to worry about. All the while, the one who stands above us all, the Archer, and his desire remains ever elusi-"

All she heard was a gunshot went into before she watched Berserker explode from the inside as she heard a voice walking towards her and Gudako.

"So, you're the 'unknown variable'. I don't see what's so special about you." 

She stood in front of Gudako ready to fight if she had too but she was low on mana. Forcing those flowers to grow, lose their petals, and regenerate them had taken a lot more due to how Shinjuku was. The best she could do was maybe summon a flower or two and hoped the petals they produced would be enough to hold off EMIYA Alter till Cerberus and Archer could come back her up.

Still rather than attacking immediately, he simply looked at her.

"I don't get why the real Archer of Shinjuku is so worried about you. He came up with plans to deal with the likes of Gilgamesh himself. What's there to be afraid of a Goddess that possesses a human?"

She knew no one but Hakuno could hear her but she said into her head.

'Oh if we were someone with fertile ground, I imagine you'll see why exactly this 'real' Archer of Shinjuku is worried about me.'

'Persephone focus. Don't let his words get to you.'

She focuses back on Archer as he looked ready to fight. Of course just as she was ready to fight and defend Gudako, three daggers came flying from above as EMIYA Alter blocked them and backed away, focusing his attention on the one who threw them.

A man with a skull mask covering his face and having his right arm wrapped in a black cloth appeared. From Gudako's expression, she immediately knew this servant. Since he was defending them and Gudako knew this servant, she dropped her guard and took a step back, in case the two started fighting.

Just as Salter and Jalter both managed to break away from the Coloratura who were finally going into shutdown mode and launched attacks at him, EMIYA Alter dodged and quickly left, seeing his outnumbered situation. Gudako quickly got to introducing the person who saves them as Cerberus and Archer came over to them.

Her attention was taken away as she felt Hakuno's distrust towards this person, despite having saved their lives, and she was curious about it.

'Hakuno? Is something wrong?'

'Gudako and Mash are trusting him but I can't help but feel something is off.'

'From what I got from them, he seems normal. Nothing off about him. I imagine, if there was, Mash or Da Vinci would have picked it up.'

'I know but doesn't his appearance seem...convenient?'

'Convenient?'

'He just happened to be near Kabukicho at the time we launch our attack and came to save us just as EMIYA Alter was about to attack us. I know servants are fast and all but doesn't it seem like he wants us to think he is our ally?'

She couldn't really argue with Hakuno on her suspicion. Even she finds it a bit odd when it's put in perspective of how good timing must have been in play for Cursed Arm Hassan to arrive just as they needed him. Still, they didn't know this man like Gudako does. 

'Let's play it by ear for now. Gudako trusts him so maybe he really is someone he could trust but, at the same time, that same trust could be used against her.'

'It's so cute how you care so much about her like she's a little sister.'

'P-Persephone!'

She just giggled as she climbed onto Cerberus as they all started making their way out of Kabukicho and back to the Roost. They would trust Gudako's trust in the Assassin but they would be prepared if it turns out he is their enemy. The moment he does anything suspicious, it will be the last thing he does. She and Hakuno would keep Gudako safe.


	23. Chapter 23

Right before they made it back to the Roost, Hakuno and Persephone swapped so Hakuno could start regaining her mana. They didn’t trust Assassin completely so they decided to try and keep the secret about them swapping hidden.

Luckily, Assassin was distracted by talking to Gudako so no one noticed the swap. Hakuno just stared at Assassin as she still didn’t trust him. Everything about the situation was too convenient. 

Assassin had somehow been in the area just as they were attacking Berserker and arrived on the scene just as EMIYA Alter was about to fight them. 

There was also the question on if he has been aware of Gudako being in the singularity before arriving at the fight with EMIYA Alter and, if so, why he chose to make his appearance now instead of before.

Everything about this felt wrong to her. Maybe she was just being paranoid but her mind quickly remembered Li Shuwen and Robin Hood’s ability to hide and were hard to track down. Li Shuwen, in particular, had to be trapped with the help of Rin.

Persephone clearly could tell she was worried and tried to reassure her.

‘Hakuno, if there was anything off about Cursed Arm Hassan Da Vinci would have found it out by now.’

‘I know Persephone but I just can’t get myself to calm down. I try to tell myself to ease up but something about him is keeping my senses up.’

‘Perhaps it’s his arm? They did call him Cursed Arm.’

‘No it’s just him in general. Look, let’s simply play it by ear, as we said. If he is someone we shouldn’t trust, then he’ll try and get Gudako alone. He probably knows he can’t take us all in a fight so what better way to kill a Master that trusts you than to simply get them alone and away from everyone.’

She felt Persephone nodding in agreement as they made it to the Roost. She got off as Cerberus turned back into is puppy form to go inside and rest as they followed them in.

Hassan looked a bit shocked at what the Roost was as Cavall II ended up distrusting Hassan. All that did was add to her reasons to be suspicious. Archer ended up getting all their attention.

“With Rider missing and Berserker down, half of the League of Phantom Fiends are gone. I believe we owe ourselves a bit of a celebratory toast.”

Everyone simply looked at him with Jalter being the one to start the declines to his offer, wanting to rest. Salter followed with her saying she needs to take care of her motorcycle and Gudako was underage for drinking. So, it came to her.

“What about you, Ruler? I’m sure someone like you deserves a drink after fighting Rider on your own, wounding him, and forcing him into a retreat then taking down Berserker on your own. It was also your vessel’s plan that got us into the place, to begin with.”

“I’m good as well, thank you. I rather wait till after we dealt with this singularity before even considering celebrating with drinking.”

Hassan, on the other hand, ended up going on the offer as the two ended up drinking together while the rest of the rest or did something else.

She had drunk before, with Gil and only on special occasions. Like she said, only after they had dealt with Archer’s other half and stopped the singularity would she consider celebrating with drinks.

Persephone was, more or less, the same though drinking for her was a bit complicated due to her past. So, she was also against the idea. 

After a bit, Archer started getting drunk and talking gibberish as she simply watched. The man clearly couldn’t hold his alcohol. Before long, he passed out as everyone just stared at him.

Hassan started checking if they were aware of the whole situation with Archer, even though it should be apparent that they do. He even went as far as to ask if Gudako was a bit too trusting of a person.

Once more, her distrust for Hassan filled her mind. He should know Gudako was the type of person. Even if he didn’t know her, his spirit origin told him she was an ally. He would likely know the type of person she was.

Her distrusted only gotten worse when he started saying how Gudako coming to this singularity was a bit much, downplaying this singularity’s importance. Da Vinci clarified that the reason they were here was that they sensed one of the Demon Gods had come here and likely wanted to continue their plan to incinerate humanity.

As soon as Hassan stopped the conversation and mention sensing a presence only for Mash to confirm he was wrong. He brought up the possibility of an Assassin, which wouldn’t be out of the question, but the moment he mentioned him and Gudako alone should go investigate while everyone else rested was the one thing she feared.

She watched them go upstairs and, after a few moments, she got up to follow. She and Persephone quickly swapping as Salter simply looked at her a bit confused. 

“Hakuno? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know who Hassan is but he’s someone we can’t trust. I can’t explain why but, ever since he first appeared, I couldn’t stop thinking something was off.”

Salter and Jalter took a moment before they both looked back at her with Jalter asking her.

“What should we do then?”

“Spot and I will head up there first and stay near behind them, you and Salter take his sides but don’t do anything till he does something.”

“And Archer?”

“Leave him. We can discuss what happened to him later.”

Cerberus got up as they followed Persephone upstairs as she stayed in cover watching Gudako and Hassan as Jalter and Salter both took sides leading to exits that would block him off.

She heard Mash panicking as she mentioned something about his spirit values changing. That was more than enough for her to act as Cerberus rushed in and bounces himself off the man disguised as Hassan separating Guako and him as she came out and quickly went over to her as Gudako looked at her.

“R-Ruler!? How did you know this was a trap?”

“My vessel had mentioned something was off about his sudden arrival at the fight with Berserker. Almost as if it was all set up. I take it you’re the reason why Archer ran off so easily.”

The man quickly got out of his disguise as he stood there. His body having tattoos that were covered by bandages and his gauntlets as he just looked at her. 

“So, you didn’t trust me to begin with? I must say, your vessel is a lot smarter than the Master. She must have gone through something worse than saving history from incineration.”

Salter and Jalter came out and surrounded him as he looked at the three of them.

“Guess I'm outnumbered. Still, you had your weakest try and defend the Master. Bad mood!”

He charged at her and knocked her and Cerberus out of the way as he grabbed Gudako and quickly started getting away. He wasn’t wrong about her being weak, at the moment. Hakuno had barely had time to recharge her mana. Hakuno quickly got her to refocus.

‘Get on Spot and have him follow Gudako’s scent. He may be fast but Spot is faster. Even if we don’t have a lot of mana, we aren’t going to let her get captured without a fight.’

Hakuno did not need to tell Persephone that. As dumb and reckless as the idea was, they needed to save Gudako. Plus, Persephone couldn’t get herself to tell Hakuno that they wouldn’t go after her. Especially considering they were distrusting of Assassin from the start yet they allowed him to get Gudako regardless.

She quickly turned to Cerberus.

“Spot!”

She didn’t need to say more as Cerberus quickly transformed. She got up on its back as they started following Gudako’s scent. It didn’t take her long to hear Salter and her motorcycle behind her. Jalter wasn’t on the bike, meaning it was just them.

She just hoped Salter would be enough to deal with whatever Assassin had planned as Cerberus followed Gudako’s scent and Salter followed them. They weren’t giving Gudako up with a fight.


	24. Chapter 24

Persephone raced behind Assassin onto of Cerberus. Salter was behind her on her motorcycle as Assassin smiled when he looked behind him and saw the two.

“Oh, you two are stubborn that’s for sure.”

Gudako looked back and saw the two. Just as she did, Assassin whistled as a bunch of Hornets appeared on the ground as Assassin laughed.

“Wouldn’t be much fun if I just let you have your Master back now would it?”

Assassin stopped on a roof past the group of Hornets as he and Gudako watched. He simply had a sadistic smile. 

She was all ready to just tear through the hornets but Salter managed to catch up as Cerberus started to slow down to engage the Hornets.

“I can deal with these guys, you and Cerberus have the best chance of catching Assassin.”

“Are you sure?”

Salter just smirked as she revved up her bike before driving forwards, ahead of Cerberus, as she brought forth Excalibur Morgan and slashed through a few of them. 

She just smiled as she commanded Cerberus to ignore the Hornets. Cerberus jumped over the group as Salter kept their attention as she started fighting them off.

Assassin frowned as this happens.

“Well, I should have expected this from you two. Luckily, I did!”

His frown quickly returned to his sadistic smile as he snapped his fingers and, by instinct, Cerberus quickly stopped and looked down one of the roads as she heard something large coming.

“It’s a good thing Shakespeare finally finished the King Lears. Maybe one of these will give your oversized mutant mutt a challenge.”

She just turned and gave Assassin a death glare when he called Cerberus an oversized mutant mutt. She turned back to whatever this ‘King Lear’ was, making a mental note of someone to let Cerberus eat later.

A giant stone-like creature with a crown, a small jester doll on its shoulder and a large stone sword was slowly making their way towards them. 

She quickly sensed Cerberus motion her to get off as they were worried for her if it fought it with her, she would end up getting hurt.

If Cerberus was worried, then it was clear this thing was dangerous. She didn’t like Cerberus fighting something that could hurt it but it was tough. 

Reluctantly, she got down from Cerberus and, just as she got off, Cerberus rushed into the fray and leaped at King Lear and the two started fighting.

“Well, since they are occupied, how about we have a bit of fun?”

She turned as Assassin, who had knocked Gudako out at this point, jumped down from the roof as she dodged his attack.

She didn’t have much mana to work with, she needed to deal with Assassin fast then get to Gudako before anyone else came to take her. Assassin, on the other hand, didn’t seem worried.

“I still don’t get how you managed to wound Rider nor how you made such an elaborate plan to take down Berserker when you choose to do stupid things like trying to defend your Master when your mutt does all the physical work.”

She could hear Hakuno trying to get her to calm down but she was too focused on her anger towards Assassin that she didn’t hear Hakuno saying anything.

She quickly summoned as many flowers as she could and petals soon filled the air. With a wave of her hand, she sent the petals towards Assassin.

Assassin had said he was fast and it was clear he wasn’t bluffing. He didn’t have to try and block any of her attacks as he casually dodged out of the way.

Still, she just needed to hold him off till Cerberus finished off King Lear. She figured they would quickly sense she is fighting and come to deal with Assassin.

Assassin really more having fun than trying to fight her. She was wasting mana, at this point, trying to fight him. Not to mention the moment Cerebus does defeat King Lear, there isn’t much stopping Assassin from retreating.

“I’d suggest you move Ruler, wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

She quickly turned as she saw Archer. She simply nodded as she moved to the side as he fired from his weapons a few rounds at Assassin, catching him off guard, as he quickly retreated back up to the roof.

“Tch. I thought you were out, like a light.”

“Clearly, you don’t understand what acting is. You really believe someone my age would so easily get drunk so quickly? It would take something much stronger or much more whiskey to get.”

“Well, I believe I had my fill of fun. Looks like King Lear is about to be finished off by the 3 headed mutts anyway. I shall take good care of your Master though.”

He grabbed Gudako and, in a moment, he was gone. She was about to try and follow but Archer stopped her.

“I think it’s best you calm down, Ruler. Knowing your vessel, I imagine she already figured it all out.”

‘Hakuno, what is he talking about?’

Hakuno was silent for a few minutes before sighing.

‘I think he means he has set up a trap, of some kind, using Gudako as bait. Look, Persephone you need to rest. Let me take over and regain mana and talk to him.’

‘How can you still trust him if he pulled a stunt like this?’

‘Because he clearly did so with a purpose. I just need to find out what that purpose is.’

Cerberus made his way back to her as they turned back to their puppy for, looking very tired. She, herself, was also exhausted from having used so much mana. As upset as she was at Archer for doing such a thing to Gudako, she knew Hakuno was thinking about this in long terms.

She handed off control as she simply rested in the deeper parts of Hakuno’s mind. It would be a while before she and Cerberus would be ready to fight again. She just hoped Hakuno wouldn’t do anything risky till she had fully recovered.

Hakuno stared at Archer with an angry look. After she and Persephone had swapped, Archer suggested they returned to the Roost so he could explain things better there. Salter and Jalter both finally caught up just as they were heading back.

She barely managed to convince Jalter and Salter from just killing Archer immediately as both of them figured he knew the truth about Hassan being Assassin of Shinjuku in disguised but not telling them. 

She told them if she didn’t like his answer, she would let the two kill him and they would plan a way to save Gudako on their own. For now, they needed to trust Archer was on their side.

Now, they were sitting in the Roost as Cerberus was resting and herself, Salter, and Jalter were staring at Archer.

“So, you are using Gudako as bait but for who?”

Archer looked up at her and smirked.

“At least I don’t have to explain why I allow Gudako to get captured.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m happy about you doing so, let alone without telling any of us.”

“I already guessed you know that wasn’t Hassan. If anything, I was worried you would end up saving Gudako and ruining the chance to force him out of hiding.”

“Force who out of hiding Archer?”

He looked at Salter and Jalter.

“You two would know him better than Hakuno. Doesn’t it seem odd that Edmond Dantes has chosen to remain hidden all this time, rather than joining Gudako’s side in the fight?”

Salter and Jalter looked at each other before Jalter responded.

“You know now that you mention it, it does seem a bit off for the guy. I mean, after everything Gudako went through during that week with him, he basically became one of her most loyal servants. The guy is about as bad as Salter over here but he wouldn’t do something like this.”

“Exactly. It seems as though Assassin of Shinjuku isn’t the only one who can disguise themselves as different servants. I’m sure, once Gudako meets this ‘Edmond Dantes’, they will realize the same thing I have. She has met him before so I’m sure she would be able to put the pieces together quickly.”

Hakuno wasn’t sure what exactly Jalter and Archer were talking about but she knew she would just have to trust they knew what they were saying and that it was true. 

The only bad thing was, without Gudako, they had no means of contacting Chaldea and letting them know what happened. Hopefully, they are used to communications not happening for a few hours by now and trusted that Gudako was alright.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out. For some reason, I had a much harder time writing this chapter. Not exactly sure why but, regardless, it's done. Do expect new chapters for the other stories soon.

Gilgamesh simply watches Enkidu as they have been awfully quiet all day. They hadn’t said much today and, as they ate, they remained quiet, even with Kid and Caster asking them why they were being so quiet.

As he and Enkidu all sat in his room, he tried to think of what could be bothering the clay. He hasn’t said anything that wouldn’t have upset the clay and not much has happened over the past few days. 

That was another thing that has been bothering him. He hasn’t seen or heard about Gudako or anything about Hakuno since his fight with Hakuno. While he was worried, Enkidu took priorities as he looked at the being.

“Enkidu, you’ve been quiet all day. Even I’m getting worried at this point. Just tell us whatever is bothering you.”

Enkidu looked up at him and smiled.

“Oh, nothing is wrong. I’ve just been reminiscing about the memories with Hakuno during the Moon Cell War.”

He was silent as it took a moment for him to register what Enkidu had just said. He had doubted he heard the clay right but they didn’t act like it was a joke. He just asked it.

“How much do you remember?”

“Only two moments from the war. They are a mix of good and bad.”

“What exactly do you remember then?”

“Well, let’s start with the good memory though it does start a bit odd for a good moment but just let me explain it. You know Nursery Rhyme right? The caster girl that hangs out with your younger self?”

He was more than aware of Nursery Rhyme. She originally appeared during the London Singularity but he met her along with her Master back on both the Far Side and Near Side. Ever since Nursery Rhyme came to Chaldea, they ended up hanging out with the other kid servants. 

“I am aware of her. I assume this memory of yours has to do with their old Master in the Moon Cell?”

Enkidu just nodded as they started talking about the memory.

“It was after their defeat in round 3. Hakuno was already not doing so great after defeating Shinji during the first round and defeating Dan during the second round but when she defeated Alice the guilt and stress from everything that had happened finally caught up to her.”

He could see why Enkidu had said to let it tell the whole thing before interjecting. From the sounds of it, this was sounding more of a bad memory than a good one. Still, he let them continue.

“After we got back to the room, she didn’t say anything. I could tell the war was starting to get to her. So, without her noticing, I left and went and got her something sweet to take her mind off of everything. You should have seen her face when I came back and surprised her. It was the first time I got her to smile. She ended up falling asleep cuddling me that night.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image of Hakuno snuggling up with Enkidu in their original form. At least he knew the clay took good care of Hakuno before she got sent to the Far Side.

“Seems like Hakuno was in good hands before everything with B.B. happened. So, what about the bad memory?”

Enkidu sighed before they continued.

“It’s not long after the good memory. When Hakuno ended up having to choose between saving Rin or Rani during the first day of the Fourth Round. The two people she considered her friends and she had to choose to save one or the other. She ended up saving Rani but she still felt horrible about the whole situation.” 

All he could do was just nod. He more or less heard about the situation that had happened on the near side. While he didn’t much care about those two, he knew Hakuno seem to have considered them friends.

Enkidu just turned towards him.

“Look, I am more than aware of your hatred for the gods but this is Hakuno we’re talking about. The fact that Persephone allows Hakuno to take control should be proof enough she not like Ishtar or Ereshkigal.”

“I thought we already had this conversation after the argument.”

“You never gave me an answer as to if you will hear Persephone out or not.”

He sighed. Enkidu was not going to let this go till he agreed. Especially now that they had regained some of the memories of them serving as Hakuno’s servant. Still, now that he had calmed down, he was a bit curious about what exactly Persephone’s pantheon did to her to cause her to act so differently.

“I’ll hear her out only because I’m curious to what Hakuno said about what her pantheon did to her.”

“I’m a bit curious as well. Though, I’m also curious as to where she and Gudako are. I thought Persephone would be with the Greek Servants but none of them have seen her since the fight.”

“Well, I imagine if anyone would know where they were it would be Da Vinci.”

The clay nodded. He overheard Arturia and some of the others were going to check with Da Vinici on where Gudako was at. He figured Gudako and Persephone were probably training or something like that.   
He and Enkidu headed off to the command room. That would be where Da Vinci would be keeping an eye on things if Gudako is in a singularity. It didn’t take long for them to reach the room, however, he was surprised to see Arturia, Iskandar, Ozymandias, Nero, Tamamo, and even his Caster and Kid self. 

Of course, none of them were talking or trying to find out where Gudako was. Instead, their eyes were focused on the screen rather than talking to Da Vinci. Enkidu and his focus turned to the screen and whatever calmness he had quickly was replaced with rage with what he saw.

Saber Alter dancing with his woman.

Before Enkidu or his Caster and Kid could stop him as they took notice of him and Enkidu coming in, he summoned the Gate of Babylon and simply stared at all the servants of the room.

“You all have 5 seconds to explain why Saber Alter is dancing with my Master!”


	26. Chapter 26

Hakuno was finding her whole situation to be a bit strange. Spending a month and a half waiting and hoping for Gil to come back before coming to Chaldea and now she is waiting for someone she had begun to consider a good friend to come back.

The only difference was, she had no idea where or if Gil was in danger while she knows where Gudako is and is more than aware she could be very much in danger or possibly even dead. Still, Archer was confident that his plan would go through so all they could really do is sit around and hope he’s right.

While they were waiting around, Salter explained who Edmond Dantes was and how he ended up coming to serve under Gudako. Initially, he met Gudako doing some minor singularity but ran off. Apparently some sort of apartment complex where a bunch of servants had gone missing in. Then, he trapped Gudako in some sort of dream state for a week. After dealing with that, he became Gudako’s servant. 

Regardless, Hakuno could understand why it was odd, to Salter and Jalter, that Edmond was keeping a distance from Gudako rather than confronting her. Archer likely figured it out earlier and made his plan in order to draw out and expose the false Edmond. 

Though, the thing that was still bothering her was that regardless of the Edmond Gudako had been talking to was a fake, Archer knew they would save Gudako. So, did Archer know who the fake Edmond was?

Before she could think anymore about it, she heard someone enter the Roost. Jalter and Salter got ready but she noticed Archer’s smirk and quickly realized who it likely is. She watched the steps as she sees Gudako walk into the room.

“Hey, I’m ba-”

Before she could even finish her sentence, Hakuno found herself jumping up and going over to hug Gudako. She wasn’t sure how it was she was as fast as she was. Maybe a side effect of becoming a Pseudo-Servant. 

Regardless, she was thankful that Gudako was alright. She would probably never forgiven herself or let Archer lived had she gotten hurt, let alone ended up dying thanks to his risky plan to draw the fake Edmond Dantes out.

The room went silent. Salter and Jalter looked like they were going to give Gudako a stern talking to but doing what she did got the two to drop whatever they plan to say. She simply let go and looked at her.

“I’m glad you’re alright. Sorry for letting you get taken like that.”

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. In fact, if you wanna Archer-”

“Archer had the whole thing planned out to draw out the one posing as Edmond. He told us while you were gone, which was why we didn’t go after you.”

She turned to the man behind Gudako, someone she has never met. She could only guess this was the person that had been posing as Edmond Dantes since it’s very much clear Archer’s plan went as it should. The only question was who he was.

Before she could ask, the communication with Chaldea came on as she quickly heard Mash’s voice.

“Gudako! Thank goodness whatever was jamming the single is gone and- wait Mr.Holmes!? When did you find Gudako?”

She quickly realized who this person was. While she hadn’t read the stories, she at least knew who Sherlock Holmes was. It was also clear that Gudako, Mash, and Da Vinci had met Holmes before as they talked like old friends.

After things calmed down, Gudako told them about what she had found out while she was captured. The one behind the King Lears being a captive, the reasoning behind the Mastermind wanting to destroy the planet, and even the fact that the Mastermind was the evil half of Archer. This ended up surprising Salter.

“Wait so, there are two Archers running around? A good one and a bad one?”

“Yeah, he told me he used the grail to separate his goodness from himself. He just never expected that good part to end up gaining autonomy and fighting back.”

This, of course, brought the subject to Archer himself and who he really was. Rather than simply stating it, they allowed Archer to explain as Holmes believed he already had an idea of who he was. Archer ended up stating that he was Moriarty, Holmes’ greatest enemy. 

It at least explained why the two seemed to know so much about each other. While Salter and Jalter were both quick to solidify their distrust for him, Gudako still trusted him. As for herself, she would wait to see what Persephone thought but she still felt something off about him, even if he was all the goodness of Moriarty. 

Then the final piece of info was delivered by Holmes. That, while destroying Shinjuku and the planet was possible, it wouldn’t affect the world as Shinjuku had been separated from the rest of the world. Meaning that allowing things to play out wouldn’t actually hurt the world.

Still, they had the Demon God to deal with and Gudako quickly remembered that as talks of having Gudako and Hakuno ray shifted back were brought up.

“No, we still have the Demon God to deal with. Even if we escaped and Archer destroyed this place, the Demon God would just go somewhere else and cause more trouble. Plus, Hakuno has her deal with Persephone to fulfill.”

She couldn’t help but smile as Gudako defended them staying to deal with the singularity as usual. It didn’t take much to convince Da Vinci to allow them to stay and fix the singularity. With all that settled and all information brought up, Hakuno did have one question.

“While we know all this though, we have no idea who to strike next. We could go after either EMIYA Alter or Assassin of Shinjuku but we don’t know where either one of them is.”

Holmes smiled as he brought out a folder he had on him.

“Luckily, I did manage to get a bit of info on Assassin of Shinjuku. While I’m more for stopping plans, you are good at making them.”

While she was initially annoyed at being compared to someone evil, she knew Holmes didn’t mean it in that regard. She looked over the info and she quickly found a way to take down Assassin of Shinjuku.

“Well...that could work. The only issue is Gudako would look a bit awkward and likely would get found out easily.”

This, of course, raised everyone’s attention as they all looked at her. Gudako spoke up considering Hakuno had mentioned her name.

“What might work Hakuno?”

“Assassin is throwing some party. Guess your comment on him doing things on a whim wasn’t wrong.”

“A party? So you’re planning that we crash it?”

“Less on crashing it, more on infiltrating it. With Persephone and Spot still resting and Holmes and Moriarty likely unable to do much other than support, it’ll just be Jalter and Salter against an entire place filled with armed guards. Plus, Assassin can just escape before we can get to him if we caused too much noise.”

“Ok, so what is the issue then?”

“The issue is that if you go in alone with just Jalter and Salter, your cover will likely get blown before we get eyes on Assassin. Most people would find it a bit odd that someone like you is with two people.”

“So, what do you suggest then?”

“Well, Salter is just Arturia Alter and you can easily rock a guy look while I and Jalter would be viewed as girls so I was thinking-”

She didn’t even get to finish her idea before she heard Salter say something that surprised everyone. Something that she probably would end up regretting later.

“Dibs on taking Hakuno then.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, didn't intend this to be a long chapter but I couldn't find any place that was suitable to leave off on. Apologies if the chapter feels a bit rushed because of it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Why do you get dibs on her?!”

Hakuno just stared as Jalter and Salter looked ready to kill each other. She felt a bit awkward about having 2 people fighting over her, especially considering one timeline Persephone visited had her in a similar situation but with two different Servants.

“It’s either her or you and I will gladly say I’m more viable to kill you than dance with you.”

“I hate it when you have a good part. I would sooner burn you alive than enjoy a dance with you.”

“Then we agree. I’m with Hakuno and you’re with Gudako.”

All she heard from Jalter was her muttering. While Jalter and Salter wouldn’t have gotten along, Jalter did seem like she wanted to dance with her for some reason. If that had to do with Persephone, she had no idea.

“Right, now that we got all cleared up we should go get ready. We can go by that shop Jalter took me before and get dresses and suits for the party.”

Salter looked up and nodded as they all headed off back to the area where they had found Jalter originally. The store Jalter had taken her before was still around so she, Jalter, Salter, and Gudako went in while Moriarty and Holmes stayed outside. 

It didn’t take long for Gudako and Salter to find suits for the dance. The only thing Gudako would have to do is mess with her hair a bit, which Salter could probably help with. Jalter also quickly found a dress, a bit too quick. She could only guess that Jalter had been eyeing the dress for a while but, with how she was, she was too embarrassed to get it unless it had some purpose. 

She, however, wasn’t sure what to wear. Even after all the time she spent living a normal life, she was still no expertise in what best suits her. It also didn’t help that Gil had tastes she didn’t really think fit her.

This would be quickly solved as she felt something get thrown on her. She grabbed it before it could fall on the ground and looked at who tossed it at her only to see Gudako smiling.

“You looked like you were having trouble deciding and Da Vinci said that it would look good on you.”

She could hear a bit of a laugh from Da Vinci as she decides to try and ignore it as she looked at the dress. She was surprised to see it was a pretty simple while dress. Nothing fancy or special about it.

She wasn’t sure if it was Da Vinci making fun of her plainness or realizing her nature and how most of the outfits Gil got for her were over the top. The necklace was one of the few times she managed to convince Gil to get her plain-looking.

They headed back and all got ready before heading back out for the party. Holmes had fabricated them invitations for the party so, as long as the doorman doesn’t look too into it, they should be able to pass on through. 

Holmes and Moriarty would remain outside to keep an eye on things until the fight started. All they had to do was go in, wait for Assassin of Shinjuku to reveal himself, take him out, and then escape before any reinforcements could arrive. 

They likely won’t get that lucky but it’s good to be hopeful right? 

Moriarty also gave Gudako and Her radios to talk through to minimize the presence of mana. This also meant Chaldea had to cut communications but Mash and Da Vinci understood what for. 

They reach the place where the party was being held as she stayed near Salter and Gudako stayed near Jalter as they tried not to look at each other too much. Best they believe they were two separate parties rather than both in the same party.

Salter showed their invitation and they were in. No questions, no suspicious looks. The same went for Gudako and Jalter. Still, she couldn’t help but feel this was a bit too easy. 

“Well, we’re in. Feels a bit too easy but Assassin didn’t seem like the type to put much thought into things.”

Gudako just looked at her.

“He acted that much when he kidnapped me and took them to where Archer of Shinjuku was. I don’t even know if they had planned that or if it was just something Assassin felt like doing.”

“He also likely doesn’t know we found out about this party. We only know thanks to Holmes. The only thing now is to wait until he makes his appearance.”

Salter just smiled at that.

“Then that should be plenty of time for a dance.” 

She didn’t have time to even question what Salter said as Salter pulled her away from Gudako and Jalter and into an area. She knew better than to try and argue with Salter about dancing. If anything, dancing would make them look less suspicious.

As they danced, she couldn’t help but feel weird about the whole thing, mostly because she was dancing with someone else and not with Gil. It also felt like all eyes were on them and that only made the feeling worse. She just really hoped no one else in Chaldea was watching, aside from Da Vinci and Mash.

Her attention shifted to the armed guards forming upstairs near a balcony. Holmes told them that Assassin never goes out in public without being disguised. The only real way they would know who Assassin is with Gudako and Holmes. 

She watched as the person who would likely be Assassin made his appearance known to the party. The one thing none of them had thought or expected would happen was Assassin being disguised as Salter. 

It all was but a few seconds as Assassin gave a huge speech and began to look around the party that he saw her and Salter. It didn’t help that Salter had her sword out and ready to level the entire place but she was more than that Assassin would realize who they were once she saw him disguised as Salter. 

“Well, guess taking him out quickly is out of the question. We need to get him before he bails.”

Salter, Jalter, and Salter quickly nodded as Jalter ditched her outfit. Salter did the same as Holmes and Moriarty quickly came in. Hornets were already swarming around them as the fighting started. There wasn’t much she could do but her attention quickly shifted as she heard Persephone’s voice as she began to wake up.

‘Huh, I go to sleep and you find yourself in a fight. Mind filling me in.’

‘Long story short: Gudako came back, Edmond was Sherlock Holmes, and now we’re trying to take out Assassin. How are you feeling?’

‘Pretty good now that I’ve rested up. I do have to say you do look rather nice. You’ll have to give the whole story later.’

She really hoped she wouldn’t but, considering Persephone could just look into her memories to find out what happened, there was no real point in trying to hide things from her. Still, they didn’t have much time to talk.

‘Listen, Salter, Jalter, Moriarty, and Holmes should be able to handle this. I don’t think your abilities would change much. Is there a way for you to try and get Spot here on the chance we need a fast way out?’

She just heard Persephone giggle as she asked the question.

‘I don’t even need to. They’re likely awake and on their way. They don’t like it whenever I or Hades are far away and, knowing my husband, he likely ordered them to stay around me as much as possible.’

She couldn’t help but smile at how protective Hades was when it came to Persephone. It almost reminded her of Gil. After enjoying that moment, she quickly shifted her attention back to the fight as the 4 were dealing with another creation of Shakespeare: A giant ghost with the spirit origin of Romeo and Juliet. Still, it didn't give them much trouble. 

Soon enough, Romeo and Juliet were defeated. A group of hornets surrounded them with Assassin, who his disguised, looking upset as he walked towards them.

“Sneaking in and attacking me when my least expect it. If I didn’t know anymore, I would say this is all of you trying to get back at me for what I did at your base.”

This got a chuckle out of Jalter.

“Oh, trust me. If we wanted to get back at you for what you did, I’d just burn this whole place with everyone in it.”

“Regardless, I can guess you’re here to take me out. Fine. Let’s settle this. I am Yan Qing, one of the 108 Stars of Destiny.”

Well, at least he was forward with who he is. When she initially was reading what Gil had gotten her from the Moon Cell, she had started with servants from her war and stuff close to them. She came across his story when she was looking into relevant stuff on Li Shuwen and Lu Bu.

From what she remembered, Yan was apart of a group of chivalrous thieves that lived on some mountain. The leader got himself killed by trusting strangers rather than trusting them. She didn’t remember anything about him being able to disguise himself, which would mean he had the powers of a Phantom Spirit that allows that. 

Gudako looked at her.

“You know anything about him or his fighting style?”

“Martial artist. Have Jalter, Salter, and Moriarty keep their distance and focus on range attacks. He’s only dangerous if they allow him to get close.”

Gudako just smirked at her as she tells them to do so. The three quickly changed their fighting style with Salter launching waves of energy from her sword, Jalter shooting flames from her hands, and Moriarty using that gun of his. Holmes stayed near them on the off chance Yan tried to attack them. At this rate, Yan wouldn’t last long.

“You sound like you have experience when it comes to fighting someone like this. I take it you fought a servant in your war with a similar fighting style.”

“That and so much worse. Ever heard of Li Shuwen?”

“Oh I know him, I meet him in one of the singularities before he came to Chaldea. But he’s a Lancer.”

That was surprising to hear. Not as surprising as the Gilgamesh as a Caster but still odd to hear. From what Persephone had seen when searching for her, apparently, she had heard Li make comments about how he wished he had his lance and how he prefers it over his fist. 

“He got summoned as an Assassin but he probably best as a Lancer. I’ll tell you more once we finish here.”

Gudako nodded as they turned back to focus on the fight or, rather, watch the fight. They really didn’t need to do much else. Even with his speed, the 3 managed to stay out of his range and kept attacking him from a distance. Not really honorable but, considering he took Gudako and didn’t seem to regret it, he didn’t deserve an honorable death. 

He stopped as he looked tired but still angry at them.

“Guess I don’t have much of a choice.”

He quickly pulled out a detonator remote and activated it as she felt rumbles below them. Yan had rigged the building with explosions, likely a failsafe if anything went wrong. He was going to try and take them down with him.

“We need to leave! Jalter! Salter!”

They understood what to do as Jalter grabbed Gudako and Salter grabbed her. Moriarty and Holmes followed as they jumped out of the building as it began collapsing. Luckily, almost everyone at the party had left so very few probably got hurt.

They landed on the ground and looked back at the building as what few that were still in the building began to come out from the rubble. Yan wouldn’t have pushed the detonator if he didn’t think he would survive so he was likely one of the three they saw. Moriarty and Holmes realized the same thing as well.

“Using the same trick won’t work.”

Moriarty fired a shot at one of the three as Yan quickly dropped his disguised.

“Figured it wouldn’t work. Considering who you two are, my disguising trick was only going to work so many times. Still, it’s been a good run. I would say something about pride but I have a hard time remembering who I am.”

Jalter and Salter both looked ready to finish him but she stopped them as she looked at him.

“I take it this has to do with the phantom spirit Archer of Shinjuku gave you.”

He just kept smiling, even though he was clearly on the verge of death, and kept talking.

“Yep. Every person I become, I keep their memories. From random ruffians to rich people, even that Hassan I killed before you all came here.”

She couldn’t help but get angry at that comment. Gudako had treated Hassan as a close and trusted friend yet Yan was acting arrogant about it. She was too focused on the anger that what Yan said next took her by surprise. She thought she had misheard him for a moment. 

“Though, I imagine you would know a lot about not knowing who you really are. Isn’t that right, Hakuno Kishinami?”

“How do you know my full name. It was never used when you were around?”

He starts laughing as he started to disappear. 

“Archer of Shinjuku finally managed to figure out who you are. He even sounded upset that he didn’t have the time to deal with you properly. I’m sure you all will find out what that means soon enough.”

His laughing was the last thing to remain of him as he faded. She wasn’t sure if Assassin was telling the truth or just bluffing to mess with them but if it was true then she no longer had the element of being unknown. Not only that, Assassin had mentioned something about Archer not dealing with her properly.

Before she could think on it anymore, Persephone’s voice came into her mind though she sounded a bit panicked.

‘Hakuno’

‘Persephone is something-’

‘Sorry but we need to switch. Now.’

She couldn’t get a word in as Persephone quickly swapped with her. She didn’t like having to do this but they needed to leave. Now. Gudako and the rest saw this and looked a bit confused at her.

“Persephone? Why the sudden switch?”

“Gudako, we need to leave.”

“Why? Assassin is gone. There isn’t much to worry about.”

“No, there is something left to worry about.”

As she said this, a wolf howl that was all too familiar to all of them could be heard.

“And that something is on its way here.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter to balance out the long chapter I did. Hope you enjoy.

Persephone had been sensing something undead while Salter, Jalter, and Moriarty had begun fighting Yan Qing but she wasn’t sure what it was. She should have known what it was the moment she began sensing the being was getting closer. The howling just confirmed her fears as well as saved her time in explaining what was going on. 

She grabbed Gudako and started running away from the direction the howl came from as Gudako looked confused at her.

“Where are we going Persephone?”

“To meet up with Cerberus. They woke up around the time I did and are on their way to us. If we can meet up with them before Rider catches us then we’ll be in a better position to fight it.”

Salter, who was behind them spoke up.

“Cerberus seems to be the only one that could stand against Rider. Besides, I imagine the rest of us aren’t in the condition for a second big fight. Persephone, on the other hand.”

She was still at full strength. If they couldn’t outrun Rider, she and Cerberus would be the best ones to hold it off. Still, she doubts they would have the same element of surprise this time. 

They managed to get to some area away from where they had fought Yan when they could hear something catching up to use. Rider would likely catch them before they could make it to Cerberus. It was very clear Rider had gotten faster, somehow.

The reason behind it would become apparent as they heard a loud crash of something big landing behind them. As she turned to face Rider, she quickly realized Rider had gotten new tricks as, while she could still sense them due to Hessian, Rider was invisible. For the others, they had no idea as Gudako looked around.

“Wait, where is it? I landed behind us but-”

“They’re there, just invisible.”

“What!? But how? Rider didn’t have that power before.”

Moriarty took the chance to show off his intelligence.

“It’s very much clear my evil self gave Rider another Phantom Spirit. It would explain how he is much faster than before.”

She really couldn’t care less about Moriarty stating the obvious. They had bigger issues than solving why Rider is stronger than before. She focused back on the best as it began to become visible again and she knew this wasn’t the same Rider they had fought before.

The wolf no longer had traps on hits legs as it did before. Instead, its eyes glowed and flames emanating from its mouth that held one of the hook weapons the Hessian had been using. The Hessian’s arms had become monstrous. The hate she felt coming from the wolf as it stared directly at her.

It was clear they had become a different class. They aren’t a Rider servant anymore. They were like Jalter, an Avenger servant. She barely had time to react as the Avenger charged at her and Gudako. She quickly pushed Gudako to the side as she dodged to the other side as the wolf charged past all of them only to turn back and kept its glare on her. 

Hakuno quickly figured out why it was doing so.

‘That’s what Yan meant! Archer gave Rider another Phantom Servant and turned them into an Avenger in order to take us out.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Ever since we have been here, we heard time and time again that we are the unknown variable. We’re the one thing he doesn’t have a plan for so he’s resorting to brute force to get rid of us. How close is Cerberus?’

She smiled as she stood up and watched the Avenger stare her down for a few moments. Jalter, Moriarty, and Salter were attacking trying to get its attention but it simply ignored them as it began to charge at her. Before it could get to her, a bark was heard from a side street as a large figure ran out and rammed into Avenger taking both itself and the Avenger crashing into the buildings next to them.

‘About 5 feet.’

‘Could you not have told me you were luring Avenger them into a trap?’

‘Awww, but that wouldn’t be much fun.’

‘Persephone!’

She just giggled. Hakuno wasn’t really mad at her but hearing her pretending to be was still something she found funny. Gudako came over and grabbed her arm.

“We need to leave. Salter, Jalter, and Moriarty can’t hurt this thing. There’s nothing we can do.”

Jalter sighed as he walked over.

“If we leave, he’ll be on our tail. Someone will have to stay and try to keep him busy for the others too-”

‘Persephone, slap her for me please.’

She didn’t argue as she slapped Jalter. Everyone just looked at her and Jalter just turned back.

“What was that for?!”

“Jalter, were you about to suggest you stay and sacrifice yourself to let us escape?”

Jalter just went silent. The silence was all she needed to know that she was correct. Hakuno probably realized that as well, hence why she was asked to slap Jalter.

“That was Hakuno telling you no.”

“Well, if she has any other ideas now would be the time to voice them. We can’t hurt it nor do we have the mana to do so. You have the mana but there isn’t anywhere that has would help with your abilities, say for the Garden I burned.”

“Jalter, you’re a genius.”

“...Huh?”

They didn’t have time as Cerberus was starting to lose their grip on Avenger who was being pinned down by Cerberus. She looked at Salter.

“Salter, I need you to collapse that building on Avenger the moment Cerberus is out of the way.”

Salter just looked confused at her.

“That won’t stop Avenger.”

“It’s not supposed to. Just trust me and do it.”

Salter nodded as she whistled for Cerberus as they got out of the building right as Salter destroyed the remaining walls keeping it up as it came down on Avenger. She quickly got on and looked at Gudako.

“You all need to go a different way and meet us at the Garden.”

“Wait, why? The Garden is dead remember? There is nothing there to use to defeat Avenger.”

“Just trust me.”

She didn’t wait for Gudako to give her an answer as she commanded Cerberus to run and head for the Garden. She knew she didn’t need to look back and see if Avenger was following her. It would easily follow their scent. 

Jalter might have burnt down the Garden but she had a way to bring it all back to life. They just needed to get there before Avenger caught up.


	29. Chapter 29

Persephone had always loved and respected plants. In her time being the Goddess of Spring, she had learned just how capable nature was. Whether its plants learning to deal with the Winters her mother would bring ever half a year or some plants even learning to remain green during such weather, she knew nature itself worked without the need of gods or humans existing.

Such was the way plants and natured dealt with wildfires. Sure, a lot of plants would die but the dead matter from the plants would end up fertilizing the ground for when the next set of the forest would begin to grow. Humans even started using methods to prevent massive wildfires from happening by creating smaller wildfires. It was this idea that made her choose to return to the gardens Jalter had burnt. 

If she can make use of the new fertile grows Jalter had created by setting that blaze of hers, then she would have the means of defeating Avenger once and for all. As she was riding Cerberus back to the gardens, she could hear Hakuno talking to herself.

‘Wolf with human-like intelligence hates humans, has some connection to Hessian.’

‘Hakuno?’

All she heard was Hakuno trying to figure something out. She looked back to check to see if Avenger was pursuing them. Luckily, they were. They were quick, but Cerberus seemed to be at a pace that kept them far enough from attacking. She trusted Cerberus to keep it up as she returned her attention to Hakuno.

‘Hakuno, did you figure something out?’

‘Lobo, that has to be it.’

‘You do remember I can hear you, right?’

Hakuno stayed silent for a moment before she felt Hakuno getting flustered and she just giggled at how cute it was. 

'Sorry guess I got lost in thought. Anyways, I think I know who the wolf is. He's from an American story, like Hessian. He was the leader of a pack of wolves that went after livestock after all their natural prey had been reduced thanks to settlers. No matter what they tried to do to trap him, nothing ended up working.'

'So he was never caught then? That doesn't explain the traps that we saw on him before he got turned into an Avenger.'

'No they did capture him but...'

'Hakuno?'

'They found out he had a mate, a white wolf named Blanca. I think you can figure out the rest.'

She had already figured it out. They couldn't capture Lobo by normal means so they went after the one he cared for the most. As much credit she likes to give humans, she also knew how cowardly and inhumane they can be. If Lobo had truly gain human-like intelligence, then it was very much clear why he hated humans now. 

'I want to hear all of it.'

Hakuno didn't argue with it as she continued.

'Lobo was likely the only one among the pack smart enough to realize the traps were. The hunters managed to trap Blanca. All Lobo could do was watched as they killed her. They used her body to lure him in and trapped him. They didn't kill him but Lobo didn't want to go on living. He starved himself to death.'

'Now I understand what you meant after we fought him before about his hatred towards humans being similar to Gilgamesh's hatred for the gods.'

As they were talking, it was interrupted as the device Moriarty had given to Hakuno for the party began to ring. She could only guess it was Gudako trying to contact them. Thankfully, Hakuno helped Persephone with getting it to work.

"Gudako?"

"Persephone, we're almost near the garden Jalter stayed at. How long before you and Lobo get here?"

"Shouldn't be too long, I had Cerberus take us the long way to make sure you all got there before us. Is everything alright? You sound worried."

"It completely slipped my mind but, if Rider is now an Avenger servant, you're going to have a harder time fighting them now. I'm not sure this plan of yours is going to end up working now."

"Don't worry, Gudako, I still have an ace up my sleeve. I was wanting to save it till we fought Archer but it seems very much clear he wants me out of the picture."

"He went through the trouble of giving Rider another Phantom Spirit and changing his class to Avenger. He must not have much to deal with you. We'll be on stand by but, if things start looking bad, we're jumping in, got it?"

"I understand."

She looked up as she could see the garden, or what was left of it, insight. 

"I can see the garden from here. You'll probably see us before we see you."

She hung up as she put the device away. She didn't like the idea of any of them getting involved. While Jalter might be able to understand Lobo's hatred, she wouldn't understand the meaning. Hakuno and herself were the only two that understood the situation. They were the best ones to deal with Lobo. 

Hakuno seemed to know what she was talking about with the ace but still wanted to make sure she wasn't mistaking it.

'You intend to use your Noble Phantasm against Avenger?'

'Yeah. I was going to save it so Archer would have a harder time getting an estimate of what I am capable of but, if he is doing something like this, he likely doesn't have any means of stopping us if we were to fight.'

Hakuno didn't say anything else as Cerberus turned a corner and the garden was straight in front of them. She could hear Lobo not too far behind them. 

Cerberus moved into the garden with Lobo behind them. She saw Gudako and the others on top of one of the buildings surrounding the garden. They will have front row seats for what is about to happen.

Once they were a good distance in, she commanded Cerberus to stop. They did as they were told and stared down at Lobo and Hessian as she got off of them. Hessian, despite under the Avenger class, still sounded sane as he spoke.

"Why would you come to a place like this? There is nothing for you to use against us." 

She just smiled at Hessian's confusion. Archer didn't know for sure who she was or, if he did, he didn't give Avenger that information or perhaps the two were unable to think and simply followed their instincts of chasing her down. 

Whatever the case was, they knew not of what was about to happen. She simply smiled as the area around them began to glow as the flowers and trees came to life.

"I thought Archer would have better informed you of who I am but perhaps he thought your class alone would have been able to deal with me. Allow me to show you and him why that was the wrong choice to make."

In front of her, a certain flower appeared as she picked the flower up and hold it close to her. She doubted Gudako or anyone else would immediately realize why the one she was holding was so special but it wasn't intended for them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and began to whisper aloud.

"My beloved, my love, my lord, my husband, I return to thee!"

The cracks within the ground began to glow and emit a blue flame. The flame of the underworld. At the same time, the flower became engulfed in the same flame, engulfing her as well. The flames, rather than burning her, began to change her as her outfit changed into a more regal-looking dress compare to the maiden looking one she wore before as well as dark color armor appearing on her. 

When the flames began to die down, the plants around her had changed as they all held the aura and essence of the underworld. Regular trees had become pomegranate trees and the flowers had become the same as the flower looking command seal on her back. She took the flower and put it in her hair next to the crown made of metal and flowers that had appeared on her head. She looked at Avenger and smiled. 

"Marriage to the Underworld."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since the last chapter. I got this halfway done while working on the previous DoM chapter so I figured I would finish writing this chapter. Enjoy

Gudako can safely say that her experience with Persephone, compared to any other servant, has been a very odd time. The way she had contracted with Hakuno, the way Cerberus was outside of combat, even the way Persephone treats everyone seems different than Ishtar and even Ereshkigal. 

Persephone was even impressive in combat despite being in a place that hindered her powers. She wondered how strong she would be if she were in an area filled with plant life. The answer to that question was much more than she expected.

She wasn't sure what category Persephone's noble phantasm would fall under in terms of noble phantasm types. It reminded her of Merlin's and Nero's noble phantasms, but it wasn't wholly one or the other. Even the faces on Moriarty and Sherlock showed not even they were sure what this noble phantasm was.  
She overheard the conversation the two were having about this.

"I knew our psudeo servant girl was something special, but this is something I did not predict. How about you, Sherlock? Any idea what exactly our girl Persephone just did?"

"It might come as a surprise to you, but I have no idea. In all my days, I've never seen anything quite like this."

She realizes those two would not be of any help. She went to turn and ask Salter and Jalter, but both were too mesmerized by the site. Even she had a hard time keeping focus and not directly staring at the new Queen of the Underworld surrounded by dark purple flowers. 

Whether if it another effect or was it just natural she didn't know. Her attention got distracted as she heard Mash sounding confused.

"I don't understand. A noble phantasm shouldn't be able to do stuff like this, right?"

"What do you mean, Mash?"

Mash was going to go on, but Da Vinci got on as this was more of her expertise.

"She means Persephone's appearance isn't the only thing that has changed. Her stats have all gone up, and she's no longer a ruler class."

"What do you mean she's no longer a Ruler class Servant? You mean she changed classes, like Jekyll can with his noble phantasm?"

"Maybe but nothing in Persephone's myth would explain why she has such a power, not even mention she is a class we have never seen before."

A class they have never seen before? Is that even possible? Sure, there were likely extra classes they've never seen before but for Persephone to be able to change into a class they've never seen is surprising. 

Before she could ask if Artemis had said anything about this or not, Avenger began to run at Persephone. While she may not be at a disadvantage against Avenger anymore, Avenger was still dangerous. So, she was surprised when Avenger went to swing the sword scythe weapon in its mouth at her only for her to catch the weapon. Even Jalter, Salter, Moriarty, and Sherlock looked surprised at such a thing before they overheard Perserphone's command.

"Cerberus!"

They weren't paying attention as Cerberus came from the side and tackled the Avenger while Hessian got tossed off the Beast. None of them could do anything and, if they did, they would only get in the way. They just had to trust Persephone knew what she was doing.

 

Persephone had no idea what exactly had happened. While she had thought she would be strong enough to fight Avenger if her noble phantasm were activated, the extent was something she didn't even understand.

Regardless, it would be something to look into after everyone was safe, and both Hessian and Lobo were gone. With the ladder being taken care of by Cerberus which left the former to her. Hessian, who now had monster-like hands instead of his human ones, looked up at her and spoke the way only she could understand him.

"I can see why Archer wanted you gone. You are dangerous."

"Hessian, even after becoming an Avenger, you have no desire for revenge. Do you genuinely wish to fight? You are a soldier who never realized his time was past, not a person betrayed or have things stolen from you."

Hessian stood up as he took a stance.

"It's a simple matter of principle and duty. Lobo has been kind to me, and he desires revenge against you."

She could understand where he was coming from with his choice. To trust or even tolerate any human after what happened with Lobo is a lot to ask. Lobo trusted and considered Hessian worth the trouble. 

"Fine, I'll make it quick then."

The petals started to surround her as Hessian charged at her. She had made it clear she would end this fight quickly and meant what she said. As soon as Hessian got close, with a simple motion of her hand, the petals encircling her flew towards Hessian and created a vortex, cutting him from all directions.

After a few moments, the flower petals dispersed, leaving only a Hessian who fell to the ground, defeated. She didn't leave anything to chance as the roots beneath the ground ensured he couldn't get up if he were faking his injuries. 

All that left was Lobo. She turned to see how the fight was going between Cerberus and Lobo. Despite Cerberus having the advantage of where they were, Lobo was still putting up a good match. She didn't want to risk Cerberus getting any significant injuries, even though they recover quickly, so she whistles getting both beasts' attention.

Cerberus pushed Lobo back before coming to her side and making a concerning whining noise. They were worried about what she was doing, but she petted one of their heads and smiled.

"It's ok; I know what I'm doing."

She turned back to face Lobo as the wolf had reacquired the hook sword. The wolf stared her down as she stood ready. Breaking the brief moment of peace, Lobo charged at her, falling right into her trap. She closed her eyes as she still felt terrible about what needed to happen.

"Lobo, it's over. You may rest now."

Just as Lobo was a few feet away from her, one single root jutted out of the ground and impaled Lobo through his heart. The root lifted him a few feet before retreating into the ground, leaving Lobo laying on the ground dying. 

She could hear Lobo growling, even nearing death, as she walked over. The wolf likely expected her to finish him off. She only offered him pity as she petted the side of his head. 

"You poor thing, losing that you cherished the most. You have every right to hate humans."

She could see Lobo's shock as she was doing this. She could only guess what was going through the wolf's head in his final moments before he started to disappear. The King of Currumpaw had become nothing more than a pawn to a being it despised. She didn't say anything as Lobo vanished, but she promised in silenced she would ensure Archer didn't get the last laugh.

She heard Hessian break free from the roots and Cerberus had already turned to face him. Of course, she knew he wouldn't last long with Lobo gone, and he had no reason to fight. She turned to meet him as he had already begun to disappear as well. 

Hessian didn't say anything as nothing needed to be said. Lobo would always hate and want revenge against humans but, for just one moment, she had given him a bit of peace from that hatred. Hessian bowed to her before he vanished completely, leaving herself in Cerberus in the field that reminded her so much of home.

She and Cerberus didn't get to enjoy the moment for long as Gudako, and the others came over, seeing the fight was over, though Gudako looked a bit confused even though the battle was over. 

"Is something wrong, Gudako?"

"Persephone, don't take this the wrong way, but how did you do that?"

"Do what? I already beat Hessian and Lobo before so why are you all acting so surprised."

"Wait, Lobo?"

"That was the wolf's name. Hakuno figured it out on our way here."

"Right, we can talk about that later. I meant how did you change your class and increase your stats with your noble phantasm. We've never seen anything like this before."

Gudako gestured towards the garden, but she was more confused about what Gudako had said. She didn't know what Gudako was talking about her changing classes and stats. Though, perhaps that was why she felt stronger than she should be. 

Regardless, instead of answering Gudako's question, she went over to one of the trees that were growing pomegranates and picked one that was riped off the tree.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have changed much aside from obtaining my authority in the Underworld, temporarily. I'm not sure what happened but, if I had to take a guess, it has to do with my contract with Hakuno."

She broke the fruit in half as she began to pick up a seed and start eating it. She couldn't help but smiled as she proceeded to eat more. Everyone was staring at as she did this, but she ignored their gaze as she wanted to enjoy the moment. She grabbed a few more from the tree as she turned back to them.

"Look, we can discuss it more once we get back to Salter's base. I rather not have to face EMIYA Alter or whatever else Archer has to throw at us while you all need to rest."

None of them could argue with her thought process. While she could still fight, they still needed to rest after their fight with Assassin. The last thing they needed was another ambush. She got on Cerberus' back as they walked back, enjoying her pomegranate seeds.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I return.

"What do you mean you have no idea what happened!?"

Persephone looked at Da Vinci, who was still trying to figure out what had happened to the fight. She had been filled in on how her class changed, and stats had gone up significantly during the battle with Lobo and Hessian. The issue was, she wasn't sure how that had happened as it shouldn't have.

"As I said: my class shouldn't have changed whatsoever, and I imagine I would have gotten a boost to some of my parameters but not by much. Are you sure the systems are Chaldea are correct?"

"Yes, Mash and I have double-checked to make sure the system was correct. Maybe if you explained what exactly your noble phantasm does would help us understand what happened."

Gudako looked at her as Da Vinci said this.

"I'm a bit curious myself. I've never seen a noble phantasm that worked like yours."

It couldn't hurt to explain it. So long as it satisfies Da Vinci so she could eat her pomegranate in peace. 

"Well, it's not that hard to understand. I can bring any area with fertile enough soils into healthy green fields. Perks of being a Goddess of Spring. As for my Noble Phantasm, I can turn the space around me into my gardens in the Underworld, giving the area that becomes my garden the atmosphere of the Underworld. I also gain the full extent of my authority of Queen of the Underworld.

"So, are you limited to just being able to go into your Queen state when you are surrounded by plant life?"

"No, but it is helpful due to my fighting style. I have been mostly holding back to keep our enemies from fully understanding the extent of my power."

Da Vinci looked a bit shocked at the thinking. It honestly wasn't that shocking. While who she was would be apparent thanks to Spot, her power would be something not many would think. They would likely see her as weak, but little do they know what she can do.

"Still, it shouldn't affect my class or parameters by as much as you describe. I'm not sure what caused that change aside from possibly Hakuno's ability as a Master."

Da Vinci found that idea hard to believe.

"Surely, Hakuno couldn't be that strong. Even with the help of Chaldea's systems, Servants, even Goddess and Divine Spirits, that are summoned are weak. Gudako has to do a lot of work training them and collecting items to enhance their skills. Yet when you were summoned with Hakuno, you were already maxed out and even Grailed."

That statement had no meaning, considering she had no idea what Da Vinci was talking about or how Chaldea's summoning system worked, but Gudako's face from hearing that was enough for her to know that she was different. Da Vinci sighed.

"Well, if you really don't know, then I'll keep trying to figure it out and get back to you if I find anything."

"Sounds good to me. Now, if that is all, I am going to continue eating my pomegranate. Nom!"

With that, she bit into the fruit and began enjoying herself. While Hakuno may have had a sweet tooth, her food was pomegranates. Always had been since she and Hades had been together. 

Soon after, Holmes and Moriarty returned from scouting and gathering info. The only servants that remained were Archer of Shinjuku and EMIYA Alter. Archer of Shinjuku would likely be at the base Gudako had been taken to, and with EMIYA Alter guard it, it's more than likely they have gone on the defensive. Hessian Lobo's defeat probably was a considerable loss for them. 

Still, from what Moriarty claimed, they had over two hundred hornet soldiers standing guard around the building. Holmes brought up how time was not due to Archer of Shinjuku's Noble Phantasm, meaning they needed to move fast. One look of how EMIYA Alter and the hornets were set up showed they were expecting an assault. 

Everyone turned towards her just as she was about to take another bite into her pomegranate. Hakuno realized what they were wanting.

'I think they are looking for me to give advise.'

'Aww, but I'm eating.'

'I'll switch once we have something so you can finish.'

'Alright, you can finish the one I'm eating, though. It'll lose its freshness by the time you all are finish talking.'

She and Hakuno ended up switching as Hakuno looked at the layout.

"With as many as they have, they would likely have the whole place and few buildings around it secure. So, sneaking in is out of the question. A frontal assault would take up time and energy out of all of us. Not to mention what forces await inside the tower. Hmmm..."

She was trying to figure out some way they could get inside when Mash came on and looked at Gudako and her.

"I...might have an idea. Gudako, you remember Camelot, right?"

"Yeah. What about Camelot, Mash?"

"Well, you remember what Arash did, right?"

Everyone else in the room was clueless as to what the two were referring to. After a moment, Gudako seemed to understand what Mash was talking about and looked horrified.

"Please don't tell me your thinking we should try something like that."

Hakuno was a bit curious as to what could have happened that made Mash and Gudako so scared about. They had saved human history, likely facing all sorts of scary and powerful monsters. What could this Arash have done that their experience would not matter?

"What are you two talking about?"

Gudako turned towards her.

"Well...back during the Camelot singularity, Arash kinda use a bow to send us flying towards places."

That was undoubtedly a story she wanted to hear, but it was best they stayed on topic. She already had an idea of where the two were going.

"So, we make something similar to what you two had back in Camelot to get above EMIYA Alter and the hornets and drop in? That's not a bad idea. It would take a bit of time but would be the easiest way while saving as much energy as we can. We'll likely need a distraction. Something they would be expecting and would make them think we are doing a frontal assault. Not to mention, even if we took out EMIYA Alter, we would still have 200 Hornets to worry about."

While her first thought came to Cerberus, they were not invincible. With how many people there were with weapons meant to take down Demonic Beasts, even Cerberus wouldn't come out unscathed. They would need something else for the distractions. 

Holmes just smiled.

"I think I have an idea for the distraction and means to deal with the Hornets."

She just nodded. Whatever Holmes had planned, it'd probably work out well. She was still distracted by Gudako shuddering at the plan.

"Ok, what's up? Why are you so scared?"

"You'll learn soon enough why both Mash and I are against this, even if it's a good idea."

She had no idea what's gotten into the two, but she figured she would find out soon enough. There were some things to work out, but they had a plan now. She took a bite out of the remaining bit of pomegranate and found herself liking it a bit. She still preferred sweets, but it didn't taste as bad as she thought it was. She heard Persephone trying to contain a laugh as she ate the rest of the pomegranate, probably finding it funny that her taste is likely a result of her.


	32. Chapter 32

Gilgamesh was very much livid from what he was seeing. Not only had Hakuno been taken to a singularity, but she was dancing with Saber's altered self. He came very close to attacking if it weren't for the thought of Hakuno stopping him.

Hakuno's words about how he had regressed back to how he was when she first met him were not correct. He hadn't just revert back to how he was when he first met her, he had regressed back to how he was before he met Enkidu. Hakuno would only hate him more if he didn't start calming back down.

He closed the Gates as he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few moments, he glanced back and asked again.

"Can someone explain why Hakuno is dancing with Saber Alter? Or fill us in on what has happened since Gudako and Hakuno have gone into the Singularity?"

He expected a quick answer, however, all the servants stared at him like he had said something usual. This only irritated him more.

"I expect an answer today, mongrels."

That was enough to finally get some of the servants to fill himself, Enkidu, Caster, and Kid in on what has happened. He didn't really listen to the parts that didn't concern Hakuno, especially when it was brought up she had been fighting. Da Vinci told him not to worry.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"According to Persephone, her contract with Hakuno keeps Hakuno's body safe by freezing it in time. She won't age or sustain any damages."

That was a bit odd to hear. In fact, Persephone's entire contract with Hakuno was strange. Being able to swap and having Hakuno's body frozen in a single instance of time showed that, on some level, she cared about Hakuno. Why would Persephone care for a human? All this just made him think back to what Hakuno said. He found the entire thing hard to believe but, with how she has treated Hakuno, it didn't seem as crazy as he once thought.

Then came the Wolf and his Rider. According to them, they had yet to discover the Wolf's identity, but Hakuno had figured out the Rider. A Hessian who went on to be known as the Headless Horseman. A bit of a scuffle leads to Persephone, or at least he hoped was Persephone, leading the Beast to a recently burnt Garden. He questioned what the Goddess was doing and if she was as idiotic as Ishtar.

That thought ceased when she touched the ground, and the garden came to life in a matter of seconds. He saw Enkidu's eyes light up as if they found another reason to like Persephone. Just another reason clay will use to make him try and talk things out with the Persephone. 

Except the surprises didn't stop then. Persephone took a flower that had grown at her feet as she chanted something. Cracks within the garden spew forth blue flames as she, herself, was engulfed with flames. Even after hearing Da Vinici claim Hakuno would not be harmful, he was initially scared at what Persephone was doing. His fears died down as the flames seem to not harm her but only change her outfit and armor appeared.

While he was interested in seeing what she could do, his attention shifted as he heard Da Vinci freaking out. He looked at his Caster self.

"Go see what exactly Da Vinci is freaking out about."

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

He sighed, having a hard time believing Caster couldn't figure it out.

"Because you would likely be more helpful than I would be. Unlike myself, you've taken time to learn the system."

Caster and Kid both stared at him. Caster chooses to leave, going to see what Da Vinci was freaking about as his Kid self asked a stupid question.

"Ok, what did Hakuno girl do to you that you would act decently? Is she that scary?"

Both himself and Enkidu couldn't help but start laughing. Him afraid of Hakuno? She's the last person he would ever be afraid of. Enkidu clearly has learned, or remembered, enough about Hakuno to know the same as they smiled at Kid.

"Hakuno is not scary. You'll understand one day, my young friend."

Kid was only left confused, but his attention to the fight. Persephone had dealt with Hessian and had called the 3 headed dog, the same that he had seen before except he was bigger, back to her. It became clear Persephone had a trap, and the Wolf had fallen for it as it charged at her, only for roots to spring up from the ground and impale the Beast. 

He expected nothing from Persephone, yet the Goddess walked over to the Beast and began comforting it before it completely vanished, the Hessian vanishing soon after as well.

This Goddess had shown sympathy for a Beast. He knew that he would not be rid of her anymore. Even if Gil did not come to like her, he knew Enkidu would be enamored by her and her care for nature. Though, he would be lying if the giant 3 headed hound didn't catch his interest a bit. How much fun would it be to fight it? 

Once things had calmed down, he went over to see what exactly Da Vinci as she was still looked as surprised as she did when Persephone had used her Noble Phantasm. Enkidu and Kid had followed as he looked at Da Vinci and Caster.

"What exactly is all of the commotion about?"

Da Vinci was clearly too busy trying to figure whatever it was out as Caster looked at him.

"Apparently, when Persephone activated her Noble Phantasm, her Parameters and Class changed?"

"So? That one, Assassin can change classes. It shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"My thoughts precisely except she didn't change into a class that we've seen."

"What are you talking about Caster?"

"She didn't become one of the 7 regular servant classes or change into an Avenger. She turned into something not recorded in Chaldea's records."

Now that was very interesting. A class they had not encountered. Caster had his immediate attention. Da Vinci looked at all of them.

"Once they get back to the base they have and are settled in, I'll ask her about it, but she seems like she doesn't know much other than it could be relating to her contract with Hakuno."

"And you tell us this because?"

"Because I need you to get the other servants that Hakuno has been with. I know Nero and Tamamo have brought up someone fitting Hakuno's description before."

Caster and Kid just looked at Da Vinci with Kid opening his mouth.

"Da Vinci asking Archer to do anything is absurd, and you know it. You know he won't-"

"Fine. Be sure to be done question Persephone by the time Enkidu and I get back."

He had already turned around and headed for the exit before he could see their reaction. Make no mistake. He wasn't doing this because Da Vinci asked him to. He had his own reasoning for getting to the bottom of this. If Hakuno was the reason for this, he wanted to know how and why.


	33. Chapter 33

Enkidu was finding it funny seeing everyone's reaction to Archer's sudden change. They couldn't blame them for being surprised. They had a hard time believing Hakuno had this great of an effect on him.

For the past year and a half, Archer, according to what he had heard, had been the worst. They had heard from servants about his several death threats towards Gudako and other servants. How even servants who were familiar with Archer agreed he was more horrible than the times they remember. They thought it was all an exaggeration or misunderstanding. Surely, his friend couldn't be this terrible.

Oh, how wrong they were. 

Even after they had arrived in Chaldea, Archer was even worse of a tyrant than he had been in life. The worst part was Archer refused to explain to them what was wrong. They, the one and only friend he ever had, couldn't even get a clear answer from him.

Yet things were now different. Hakuno's arrival may have put him in a bad mood, possibly the worst they ever saw, but he's beginning to calm down. Even Caster and Kid were shocked by this, and they were all the same person. The servants being taken surprised by such a thing was a given with how Archer had been.

They had caught a glimpse of Caster, Kid, and Da Vinci from what Archer had said. It was if they had heard the most absurd thing. Still, Archer was making an effort to try and be less of how he had been, and they could only guess this was Hakuno's doing. 

The entire thing still seems unreal to them. Gilgamesh never too a queen throughout his whole life. Lesser wives sure, but no one that would rule with him. His Caster self was proof he never did. Yet, the same person who had managed to summoned them ended up finding him and proving herself worthy of being called master and the same person Archer gave up almost his entire treasury to save. It felt like a dream, but they knew this was real.

They got to a point where Archer looked at Enkidu.

"It'll be much faster if we split up. I'll fetch the Roman Empress while you find that vixen."

They just nodded as they split off. Archer wouldn't have too much trouble with getting Nero. She and the Roman emperors seem alike with him, so talking to her shouldn't be much trouble. 

Though, it never did occur to them that the master Nero and Tamamo always seem to talk, and argue, about was the same master as themself and Archer. Not to mention, Lancer Cu seemed to have known or believed he knew Hakuno. Did that mean the other servants Hakuno had fought would remember her soon or later? Regardless, if anyone would know Hakuno as much as they and Archer did, it would be those two. 

They ended up finding Tamamo finishing up a talk with Kiyohime. They weren't sure what, but they decided to interject.

"Tamamo."

Tamamo took notice of them as she waved Kiyohime off as she then turned towards them.

"Enkidu. I'm surprised you aren't with one of the Gilgameshs."

"Archer went to fetch Nero. She and you are needed."

"Oh? Archer doing something for once? That is a surprise. What exactly could be so important that he would go about doing anything?"

"Well, we're trying to figure out something relating to the new psudeo-servant that got summoned, Persephone. As far as she believes, it has to do with her contract with Hakuno but-"

"Huh?! Hakuno's here?!"

"Well, she's in a singularity but-"

They didn't get to finish as Tamamo rushed off towards the command center. They weren't sure how well she or Nero would take the news that it's Archer's Hakuno, but perhaps they could still help. They took a bit of time getting back and arrived to hear Nero and Tamamo complaining.

"She's your Hakuno?"

"Indeed. Hakuno recognized me and everything already."

"Awww, I was hoping it was my Praetor."

They could hear Tamamo making a huffing noise.

"You wish it was Praetor to try and steal her for yourself."

"Well, I am her original servant. You were brought along because she pitied you."

"'Pitied' you Roman tyrant."

Yeah, it was probably best that they stepped in to stop a fight.

"I have returned. Did Da Vinci finish talking to Persephone about what happened?"

Them doing this got Tamamo and Nero to stop fighting as Archer looked at them.

"I believe she's finishing up."

Da Vinci walked down from the room they used to communicate with Gudako as she just sighed. 

"Persephone still has no idea aside from something with Hakuno. I've been rewatching the fight, and I can't see anything that would change her class."

They looked at the woman.

"Perhaps showing it to all of us will help find something."

Nero and Tamamo agreed with the statement.

"Indeed, I would love to see how the wife of Pluto fights. She may be no Venus, but I'm sure she would still hold beauty in a fight."

They rolled their eyes at the statement. Da Vinci clarified Persephone's existence as she began to play the recording of the fight.

"She's her Greek self, not Roman."

Nero didn't seem to pay any attention to Da Vinci as the fight recording began to play. They didn't notice anything different, but Archer seemed to have caught something as he heard him mutter.

"That ring...why doe she..."

He turned to Da Vinci.

"Pause it."

Da Vinci did as she looked at Archer.

"What did you find?"

"That ring with the golden gem on her finger."

It took them a moment to see it, but there it was: a ring with a golden gem on it. The issue was, they didn't remember Hakuno having it when she approached Gilgamesh, nor did she remember Persephone having it before she used her Noble Phantasm. Things only got weirder as Nero and Tamamo looked a bit shocked.

"Hold on is that a Regalia?"

Archer looked at Nero.

"I suppose it could be viewed as that."

Tamamo clarified what Nero was saying.

"No, she means the Regalia for the Moon Cell."

They looked at Archer as he looked a bit concerned.

"What exactly does this 'Regalia' do?"

Nero started to try and explain it, but Tamamo stopped her and gave them a summary.

"It's basically the means to rule the Moon Cell and gives the 'Sovereign' as the Moon Cell likes to call them, access to it. Though, I never have seen a gold one before. When our Hakuno split herself and the ring into 3, Nero's was red, mine was blue, and Altera's was green."

They turned towards a completely silent Archer. He knew something, and they did not like him keeping secrets. 

"Archer."

"Before you assume anything, I had no idea that was the functionality of the ring."

This only made their suspicion worst. Caster and Kid just looked as they stared down Archer.

"What did you do?"

"Well, to say I used 90% of my treasures to break into the Near Side would be not correct. I used some, yes, but not all of the 90%. I already had plans of taking Hakuno and leaving, which meant she needed a physical body as she was an entirely digital being. So, I used my treasures to covert their materials into a physical form for her. The body was easy, the issue came when trying to figure out what to use for her core. The Moon Cell had something for the winners of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. I thought it was some token ring prize. It was, however, function as her physical body's core. It even helped stabilized her digital conscious into her physical body."

Nero and Tamamo just looked at Archer in shocked.

"So, Hakuno's core...is a device that allows her to control the Moon Cell."

"An object that is equivalent to a Holy Grail due to its ability to affect reality with its internal calculation."

By this point, everyone was staring at Gilgamesh. He began to get flustered.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the thing was connected to that thing? I was too busy trying to save Hakuno from being deleted and leaving to take time to figure out how the damn thing worked!"

So not only did Archer find himself a Queen who happened to have been their master, hide it from them for months, pushed her away when they finally could get to meet them, but now it turns out he accidentally turned her into a psudeo grail vessel. What were they going to do with his friend?


	34. Chapter 34

Hakuno had high hopes for the plan they finally came up with. Once the device Gudako would be using to fly above and behind EMIYA Alter, Holmes explained his idea for distracting the Hornets. 

Apparently, Archer of Shinjuku had tried to reactivate the Coloraturas to bolster his forces. The issue was, without Berserker of Shinjuku and Phantom of the Opera, the Coloraturas wouldn't obey. They moved around where Berserker of Shinjuku's base was, but they likely would go after people if got too close. 

The plan ultimately came down to this: Gudako, Jalter, and Salter would use the device they made to fly in and fight EMIYA Alter. With both Salter and Jalter, he likely wouldn't last long. Of course, he would need to be distracted from making sure they got there without being seen, which was where Moriarty and Salter's motorcycle came in. 

While Salter disliked the idea, she agreed to use her bike as a decoy to get EMIYA Alter and the Hornets' attention. Meanwhile, with the help of Holmes's ability to disguise people, Moriarty would blend in with the other Hornets to get close to EMIYA Alter and set off some smoke grenades. This left her and Persephone, Cerberus, and Holmes with leading the Coloraturas to the tower and letting the Hornets fight them off. This would give them the chance to get inside the building while leaving the Hornets occupied and EMIYA Alter in bad condition to fight them if he chose to chase them. 

Everyone was on board with the plan, except Gudako.

"While I do agree this plan is smart, I hate it."

"What's so bad about flying? You got two servants that will make sure you don't go splat. I'm surprised you aren't used to this considering all the times that has happened during the other singularities."

"How do you get used to flying and the possibility of falling to your death?" 

Hakuno sighed as she figured she would need to convince Gudako to go about this. She was sure Jalter and Salter could just drag her into doing it, but that wouldn't be right. Then an idea hit her.

"Tell you what: once we are done here and Gil and I have things fixed, you can get that Arash person you mention and let me experience what he did during Camelot. I'm sure Gil will get some enjoyment from it."

Gudako looked at her for a moment before grinning.

"Deal."

She wasn't sure why Gudako was so afraid about. Maybe because of her experience, the idea wasn't as scary to her. Regardless, Gudako was up for the plan, that was what mattered.

With the launch device almost complete, she and Holmes started to head towards Kabukicho. Holmes volunteered to go in and get the Coloraturas' attention. She and Cerberus just needed to be ready to run once he came back. 

Once they got there and Holmes had gone in, it merely left her to sit and wait. While she waited, she did find one thing odd about all of this. Archer of Shinjuku must have realized the Hornets and EMIYA Alter would have been more than enough to slow them down. So, why did he go about activating the Coloraturas?

Archer of Shinjuku was smart. He should have known the risks of reactivating the Coloraturas, especially with Holmes on their side. He would have realized that activating them would likely cause more trouble than solve.

That was unless he wanted them to use the Coloraturas to keep the Hornets busy. Persephone clearly had gotten curious about Hakuno thinking as she decided to talk.

'So, I take it you find Archer of Shinjuku reactivating the Coloraturas strange as well.'

'Yeah. If Archer of Shinjuku is a more focused Moriarty, then he would have realized activating the Coloraturas would only end up helping us if he couldn't get them under his control. There would have been no advantage to him unless...'

'Unless he wanted us to use them against the Hornets. Maybe he sees them and EMIYA Alter as a loose end and wants the two forces to be wiped up.'

'Still, it's like he wants us to get to him. Sure, he isn't making it easy, but he did make it possible.'

'Well, from what Gudako said, the Demon Pillars began to gain their own individuality once Solomon had removed himself from the Throne of Heroes. Maybe this Demon Pillar wants to fight Gudako.'

It was possible. Hakuno was still learning about the Demon Pillars Gudako had dealt with and everything that happened. Until they learned otherwise, it's very much possible the Demon Pillar is ensuring they got to it. It wouldn't explain why Archer of Shinjuku would turn Hessian Lobo into an Avenger and sent them after Persephone. Perhaps them trying to force Persephone to show everything she can do? If so, then they likely fell for it, but she heard Persephone laugh a little.

'Don't worry Hakuno, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Let's just keep that between us, ok?'

She wasn't sure if Persephone was bluffing or not, nor did she get much of a chance to ask. She heard Holmes running back along with the sound of a horde Coloraturas behind him. Once he got on, she looked forward and focused.

"To the tower, Cerberus."

Cerberus began leading the Coloraturas to the tower. They stayed outside their reach but close enough to keep them chasing them. Not too long, the sound of fighting and gunfire became audible above the noise of Cerberus moving and the horde behind them. Just as they reached the entrance, Moriarty's smokes went off, giving them cover. As they got off Cerberus, they could hear the Coloraturas and the Hornets fighting. She figured now would be a good time to switch.

'We should switch. You might not be able to fight, but you can still provide support with your skills.'

'Good point. I should have more than enough mana to stay out till this is over.'

Cerberus shifted back to his smaller state as she and Persephone swapped, using the smoke to cover the switch. Moriarty was keeping EMIYA Alter's attention as the rest went inside. Luckily, Moriarty seemed to follow suit as they reconvened. She looked between Gudako and Holmes. 

"I hope one of you remembered the way around this place."

Holmes smiled and nodded.

"Right then, Holmes tell us which way to go. Salter, Jalter, clear a path forward. Moriarty, keep an eye behind us for EMIYA Alter or any Hornets trying to give chase. I'll provide support for the 3 of you."

The 3 nodded as they all went to work. Holmes giving directions for Salter and Jalter, Salter and Jalter clearing the path, Moriarty keeping an eye behind them while taking a few shots towards the enemies Salter and Jalter were fighting, and herself using her Protection of the Underworld skill to keep everyone unharmed. Hornets, two Coloraturas Archer of Shinjuku managed to get to follow orders, Super Chimeras, King Lears, even a figure calling itself Macbeth didn't slow them down. 

Soon enough, they reached the top floor. It was more than likely where Archer of Shinjuku and the Demon God Pillar awaited them. Mash had said EMIYA Alter had been following them earlier but stopped moving and hasn't moved since. Perhaps, one of more wild enemies were giving EMIYA Alter a hard time, or this is also apart of Archer of Shinjuku's plan.

Regardless, beyond the door would likely be their final fight in Shinjuku. Gudako glanced at Persephone and smiled.

"You ready for this Persephone?"

She just looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I am curious to see what exactly a Demon Gold Pillar is capable of."

With that, the Salter and Jalter oped the door. However, as they went in and as the battle began, one thing still stuck out in her mind. One thing she had not to figure out the entire time they had been here in Shinjuku.

'Why can't I figure you out, Moriarty?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle draws near.


	35. Chapter 35

Persephone had been trying to figure out the type of person Moriarty was since the beginning. Yet even after learning who he was and his situation, nothing she could think of fit who he was. It's was getting to the point that she was getting annoyed with it.

She had seen all sorts of people in her time ruling the Underworld. It was how she was able to know how to make people like Jalter listen. Yet, no description or type she knew fitted Moriarty. He wasn't quite the man he described, the good side of an evil man. Nor was he a foolish old man like he pretends to be. 

She had come up with two conclusions as to why she couldn't figure him out. One was that she simply has gotten rust when judging people and was mistaking the idea that no label fitted him. Perhaps it was her goddess nature talking, but she found that idea absurd. Her misjudging people would be one thing. She had made that mistake before. She wasn't misjudging Moriarty, she just couldn't put a definite label as to what type of man he was. The second reason was that there was more going on than they knew. There was more to this whole situation than Moriarty separating himself into good and evil. 

Still, this wasn't something she could focus on as they fought. However, there was someone who could try and piece it together while they were busy fighting the Demon God and Archer of Shinjuku.

'Hey, Hakuno. Rather than focusing on the fight, could you do me a favor and try to figure something out for me?'

'Oh, sure, Persephone. What is it?'

'I want you to see if you can figure out what type of person Moriarty is. I'm still having trouble figuring it out, but maybe that's just me.'

Hakuno, knowing who she was, knew this couldn't be right.

'Considering everything you been through, I doubt it could you being rusty. You never had trouble figuring out people before. Still, I'll see what I can do.'

'Thanks, Hakuno. I just have this weird sense that we're missing something big to this whole situation.'

'Yeah, you're not the only one.'

It was nice to know Hakuno still wasn't sure about Moriarty. She could tell it wasn't that Hakuno didn't want to trust Moriarty, she couldn't. Both their instincts were telling them something about the man was off. Still, it wasn't something she could sit around and think about. 

As they enter the room, a set of hands clapping was the first they heard as Archer of Shinjuku spoke.

"Welcome, Master of Chaldea."

Archer of Shinjuku stood before them. The thing about him being Moriarty wasn't wrong. He may have had more professional clothing, but the man in front of them was indeed Moriarty. 

"I'm impressed that you all made it here in one piece. Though, I believe I have the Goddess to thank for that."

His attention was on her. She was more than aware that she had been an issue throughout his entire plan, but he very much wanted to make that clear.

"I had everything plan. Contingency plans and fallbacks for all the servants in Chaldea. Yet the moment I go to enact this plan, you show up and throw a wrench into everything. 3000 years of waiting and planning, and brought to near ruins because of a Goddess in a plain mortal vessel."

That was what threw things off. Why would Archer of Shinjuku have waited 3000 years to take down Chaldea? Why would he even be invested in doing so? If this was towards Holmes, sure, but this seemed to boil down to Archer of Shinjuku targetting Chaldea. This couldn't be an evil Moriarty. Sure, he was acting as a more vile Moriarty, but that line alone throughout the idea of this just being a split of two sides. Which lead her to only one possibility as she looked towards Spot.

"Cerebus, attack!"

Spot changed quickly as they rushed towards Archer of Shinjuku. He barely had time to act, or rather, choose not to act as Cerberus tore him apart. Except, there was no blood spilled as this happened. Causing Gudako to look confused.

"Wait...that was just an illusion."

She knew enough who Archer of Shinjuku really was. She called it out.

"Enough hiding Demon God. We know you're here. Show yourself."

The building started shaking a bit as Cerberus returned to her and stood in front of her. Out of nowhere, a humanoid being appeared, but she knew this was likely the Demon God. It only laughed as it looked at Gudako.

"Ahhh, I remember now. At long last, you arrive, loathsome Master of Chaldea. The one who destroyed our 3000-year plan of Incinerating Human History."

She didn't need to see the look on Gudako's face to tell this being was what she believed it was. Now things were making sense. Why Archer of Shinjuku wanted them to come here. If Archer of Shinjuku were a Demon God in disguise, then it would wish for Gudako to reach it. This entire Singularity was created for one singular purpose. Revenge.

"Make no mistake, this isn't about us simply being defeated. If a hero had come and defeated us, I would have accepted our defeat. If it had been a demon king that killed all of us, I would have accepted our defeat. But no, a simple human managed to ruin a plan 3000 years in the making."

So, it was because of Gudako's status that caused this Demon God to seek out revenge. It can't accept a person like Gudako defeating it. It's willing to destroy the entire world just to defeat Gudako, regardless of if it dies in the process. It had learned to fuse Heroic Spirits with Phantom Spirits and combined Phantom Spirits to created strong enough beings that can constitute as Heroic Spirits.

Still, one thing it forgets is that Gudako was never alone. She had Mash, Romani, and Da Vinci from the start. Gudako had gathered an army of Servants, all to save the world. Gudako could never defeat Goetia and the 72 Demon God alone. 

Hakuno interrupted her as she thought of something.

'Wait. If Bael was just using Moriarty's image, then the whole story about Moriarty and Archer of Shinjuku was fake. And if the only thinking keeping Bael's memories and personality back was the act of Evil Moriarty, then...'

She and Hakuno came to the same conclusion. Sadly, they were both too late as the sound of a sword slash, and blood dripping caught everyone's attention. The only sight to be seen was Holmes being stabbed by Moriarty. Even worst was Moriarty absorbed Holmes' spirit origin. No one could do any nor did anything as he walked over to Bael as his outfit changed to a more detailed version of what Archer of Shinjuku was wearing.

"Honestly, that was a close one. I imagine you, Persephone, or Hakuno was just on the verge of figuring it all out."

Gudako looked at her, a bit confused.

"What is he talking about, Persephone? And why did you just killed Holmes, Moriarty?!"

She was just silent as Moriarty sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to explain it. Pity. While Hakuno is young, she seemed like a brilliant young lady. Able to keep up with mine and Holmes' thought process."

Gudako and everyone else was just staring at Moriarty as he began to explain.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Gudako, Bael is the one who wants revenge against you, not me. Our goals just so happened to align with one another. I'm sure you realized that something is wrong with this city by now, almost as if it's a story. This city has been cut off from the outside world. To be more precise, this city is nothing more than a fictional city. It's here that Bael and I could achieve the impossible."

Gudako could understand what it meant.

"Fusing Phantom Spirits together and Heroic Spirits with Phantom Spirits."

"Indeed. Only here could such a thing be possible. It was also here where Bael and I formed our Alliance. That is what Shinjuku truly represents and what the Leauge of Phantom Fiends truly is: An alliance between a Demon God and a human. Bael sought to kill you, and I sought to surpass Holmes."

Mash sounded a bit confused.

"Wait, you wanted to surpass Holmes? Not just kill him."

Moriarty went on to use a game called '21,' but she didn't need to listen to understand why Moriarty sought more than merely killing Holmes. They weren't enemies, they were rivals. Simply killing someone like they wouldn't be satisfying. Moriarty wanted to beat Holmes at his own game, going as far as to put himself into a state where Holmes could believe him for an ally. Moriarty didn't split himself into good or evil, Moriarty had removed his memories and gave them to Bael. Bael would act as an 'evil' Moriarty while the real Moriarty would work as all the good in Moriarty. Except, there was no good in that man. 

Moriarty finally finished his explanation as he looked back at her, a bit curious.

"No words, Persephone? I expected at least something from you by now, yet you remain quiet."

Gudako looked a bit concern at her.

"Persephone?"

Gudako didn't need to be concern about her. Everything began to make sense. She couldn't help as she found herself beginning to laugh.

"...ha...hahahah...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She wasn't sure what was the looks on all their faces, but she heard Jalter make a comment, all the while she kept on laughing.

"Ok, I know I'm the Dragon Witch, but did it get several degrees colder in here?"


	36. Chapter 36

"I must say, I didn't expect this kind of reaction from you, Persephone."

She couldn't help but smile. This entire time she had been trying to figure out what kind of a person Moriarty was. Now she had her answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit relieved is all."

Moriarty looked puzzled by her statement. She could only guess the expression everyone else must be having as she continued. 

"See ever since we first met when we arrived in Shinjuku, I could never truly get a grasp at the type of person you were. It had gotten to the point where I even began to doubt my knowledge. Thankfully, Hakuno herself was having trouble figuring you out, meaning it wasn't just a lack of information."

Moriarty just smirked.

"So, what you are saying is that you finally figured me out? Then, by all means, Goddess of Spring, tell me what kind of man I am?"

"Oh, I can do more than just tell you. You ever heard of the story of the man who betrayed my kindness, and what happened to him?"

She knew Moriarty was likely not too into mythos and legends. Still, the man would have been wise to have done so. Perhaps he would have been smart enough to not betray them. She simply continued on.

"All you need to know is that it didn't end well for him. I may be the Goddess of Spring and came after my husband when it came to ruling the Underworld, it was never a secret as to who was making the decisions for punishments when I became Queen. You humans always believed it was my husband that was to be feared. That he was malevolent God. However, let me ask you this."

The flames of the Underworld began to appear behind her.

"Did it never occur to you that, perhaps, the one you should fear the most was the woman behind the man who ruled. You may have won over Holmes, but, even in this 'victory,' you still have lost. All because you made one mistake. You. Crossed. Me."

She finally stared down Moriarty, her eyes no longer the gentle brown but a fierce crimson red. Moriarty retorted.

"I've lost? Ha! In case you are forgotten, I know what your Noble Phantasm entails. You can't activate it in a place like this. You really believe your flower petals and the mangy little mutt is going to be able to defeat a Demon God and me?"

Just as Moriarty said this, a few gunshots from behind her went into Bael as EMIYA Alter finally caught up. She didn't need to question him. He was the type of person who would do whatever it take to complete his job. EMIYA Alter attacking Bael was a clear sign he was after the Demon God the whole time. However, it wasn't just him who was lying in wait for the Demon God to show up. 

A man in black that looked familiar to the person Holmes had disguised and pretended to be appeared behind Gudako. From the look on Gudako's face, this must have been the real Edmond Dantes. Soon after him, two more Servants entered the room. One, she knew thanks to Hakuno's memories, was Hans Christian Andersen. The other, she had no idea, but Gudako seems to know him, so that was reason enough to trust him. She felt Hakuno smiling.

'With all those servants, I think Gudako can take down the Bael without our help. Which means only leaves-'

'Moriarty.'

Hakuno didn't need to say anything else. She got the plan as she turned back to Gudako. 

"I trust that you can handle Bael with all these servants, right?"

"Yeah, I can deal with Bael."

"Good. Once you dealt with Bael, head upstairs and deal with that meteor. I'm sure they have some fail-safe to happen in case they lose. The only way to be sure their plans don't succeed is by destroying that meteor."

"Right, but what about you?"

She turned to Moriarty as she began to walk towards him.

"Moriarty is mine."

Moriarty looked as though he still hadn't figured it out as he just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Perhaps you haven't heard me correctly. It's pointless for you to attack me. You're unable to activate your Noble Phantasm, and without the mutt, you are useless."

"I'm a bit disappointed. Even after absorbing Holmes' Spirt Origin, you still can't figure out my Noble Phantasm isn't as simple as what I told you all earlier."

"What are you talking about? The way you described your Noble Phantasm matched up with what happened."

"Ahh, but you see, I was holding back. Do you really think something as powerful a Noble Phantasm from a Goddess would be so weak I still needed the help of Cerberus to defeat Hessian Lobo? It was weak because I did not use the complete name of my Noble Phantasm."

"Then you lied to Gudako and the others on purpose?"

"I'm sure they will all understand once they realize I kept it secret to prevent you from completely understanding it. Gudako and the others might have fallen for your act, as real as it may have been, but I don't trust those I can't figure out. Hakuno and I believed you to an extent but always kept the possibility of betrayal in the back of our minds."

"Still, this changes nothing. Even if you hid the true extent of your Noble Phantasm, you couldn't hide how it functioned."

She sighed. She was beginning to be disappointed in Moriarty, he was to be Holmes' equal, and yet he had not figured it out. 

"Really? Is that truly what you think? I'm beginning to lose faith in your intelligence, Moriarty. Fine, if it helps get those gears in your brain turning, then I suppose I could tell you the full name of the Noble Phantasm I displayed at the Garden."

Moriarty looked furious, she could tell he was not the type of person who took insults and jabs to his intelligence and wits lightly. It was something she could use against him as she smiled.

"My Noble Phantasm's full name is Marriage to the Underworld: Let Nature Spew Forth The Underworld."

The realization on Moriarty's face was all she needed to know he was figuring it out. She just smiled.

"You're finally getting a grasp of the situation? Good. The Noble Phantasm I showed at the Garden was one variant and, even then, it was weakened by me to fool you. My Noble Phantasm isn't a mixture of my two roles as Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring. In fact, the title 'Goddess of Spring' was something simply given due to the situation. In essence, it's a worthless title."

"If that's the case, then....now I see!"

"My Noble Phantasm represents the respect, loyalty, and fear I gained as Queen of the Underworld. Of how my marriage with the one I loved changed my entire life. Nature doesn't bend to my will simply due to my nature as a God. As Goddess of Spring, I do nothing more than allow nature and the Earth a reminder of how things used to be before my overbearing Mother became unable to do her job simply because I wasn't around. The world and nature itself came to realize who deserved its loyalty and respect. Not my useless overbearing Mother, me. I, who had no reason to abide by Zeus' ruling and could spend her life in the Underworld, choose to be away from the one I cared for above all else all because it was my duty to do so."

Moriarty was seething by this point. He, who played and used so many others, was being played himself. The idea of someone, aside from Holmes himself, outsmarting him was the one thing he could not tolerate.

"To put it more straightforwardly: So long as a creature, human, or dominion that respects and is loyal to me is nearby, I can take my role as Queen of the Underworld wherever I want. And it just so happens Hades sent one of our most loyal of creatures to protect me."

Moriarty was already firing at her as Cerberus got in front of her. They would be fine as the same flower as before appeared at her feet. She picked it up and began to activate her Noble Phantasm.

"My beloved, my love, my lord, my husband, I return to thee!"

Blue flames engulf her once more. This time, however, the fire not only engulf her but Cerberus as well. The loud noise of chains breaking echoed throughout the room as shackles made of the flames of the Underworld appeared on his legs and around his 3 heads, the chains all broken. Blue flames spew forth from their three mouths as their eyes glowed blue. The outfit and armor she had before reappeared as placed the flower in her hair once more. 

"Marriage to the Underworld: Unchain Thyself Cerberus."

She could only imagine the reaction Da Vinci and the other servants must be having right now, but she couldn't see for herself. Her attention was solely on Moriarty. One of the heads of Cerberus focused their flames into a ball before launching at Moriarty, causing an explosion of blue flames powerful enough to shatter the windows behind Moriarty. 

Thankfully, Gudako and all the other servants managed to finish Bael, and she caught a glance at EMIYA Alter, Salter, Hans, and the other Caster servant head up to the roof. This simply left Gudako, Jalter, and Edmond Dantes in the room as Moriarty just laughed.

"You were right about us having a fail-safe. The moment Bael died, the final act for our plan begun. In 5 minutes, the meteor will be loaded into the Barrel, and the final bullet of Der Freischutz will be fired into the planet, destroying the world and Gudako with it."

She didn't need to ask as she heard Hakuno mumbling to herself, trying to remember the story until she finally did. Hakuno went ahead and explained without Persephone needing to ask.

'Ok, from what I remember from the story. A man sold his soul to a demon to acquired 7 magical bullets that always hits his target. That explains why, even without any skills in firearms, Moriarty can use that coffin and hit any target.' 

'I take it there was a catch to it.'

'There was. The trick was, the 7th bullet was to be fired at someone the demon wanted. Someone whose death would bring despair to the man who made the contract. If I had to take a guess...Gudako is the target for the 7th bullet.'

'That explains why he had to be so close. If he was solely after Holmes, he could have easily played the distant game, made us believe his story was real, and, once Bael had revealed himself, sneak up and take down Holmes. He needed Gudako for the 7th bullet to be fired.'

'Let's hope EMIYA Alter and Salter, with Hans and that other Caster's help can take down the meteor then.'

She refocused her attention on the fight as Cerberus's right head spew flames forth like a flame thrower. Moriarty had to keep moving unless he got burnt. She gathered some of the fire being produced by Cerberus before she sent a wave of flames in the direction Moriarty was heading in, thanks to Cerberus. He had no means to dodge as he got hit, and the flames began to burn his clothes. He grabbed the chain of his coffin and began to spin by the chain. Cerberus moved to intercept, but she stopped him. Moriarty seriously couldn't be thinking of just hitting her with that thing and it working out, right?

Then again, the man had such a hard time figuring out how her Noble Phantasm worked. It was clear that absorbing Holmes' Spirit Origin had degraded Moriarty's intelligence. It might even be Holmes still fighting within. It wouldn't be the first time she saw a being absorbing people to strengthen themselves backfired. Hakuno had Kiara's case to prove that. Moriarty proved her theory right as he tossed the coffin above her and pulled the chain down to try and drive the thing into hitting her. 

She sighed with how sad it was. Moriarty was clearly desperate. With one hand, she barely had to use any effort to catch the coffin. Moriarty clearly was running out of options.

"Brute force, huh? You're clearly getting desperate, Moriarty. How about we end this game then?"

She pulled the coffin with enough force to pull Moriarty towards her, his hand was wrapped around in the chain. Moriarty, however, had one last card to play. The sword can he had used was still on him, and he held it ready to stab her. Sadly for him, flames blinded his view, forcing him to blindly stab where she was. The keyword being 'was.' 

She had already figured the man would try a sneak attack, he had defeated Holmes that way. With the flames blinding his sight, she stepped to the side where his sword hand would be and grabbed him by the wrist. It didn't take that much effort to squeeze his wrist into breaking, forcing him to drop his sword, and tossing him back.

Despite all the pain and humiliation he was likely feeling, he still managed to laugh. He still believed he had won.

"Take as much time as you want, Queen of the Underworld, there is nothing you do to stop the 7th bullet. I. Win-"

His claim of victory was interrupted by an explosion big enough to cause the building to shake. Persephone could only guess that Salter and EMIYA Alter succeeded as small ember fell around the tower. She just smiled innocently.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear that last part over the sound of your 7th bullet being stopped. What did you say?"

Moriarty couldn't say anything. His entire plan, one that had been 3000 years in the making, had gone up in flames. While she was willing to let Gudako decide what to do with him, he had said something he shouldn't have. For that, he had to be punished fittingly.

"Though, I do remember you calling Cerberus something. What was it? I believe the term you used was 'mutt.' Now, I was kind enough to let Jalter off with a warning because I know the type of person she is, and she says things without thinking. It's ok, happens to the best of us. You, however, I expect you would know better than to call my dog that."

"What are you?"

"If he's a mutt, then your mutt chow."

Moriarty's face was only filled with fear as Cerberus loomed over him. She simply smiled as she knew what was about to happen.

"Cerberus, dinner time. Remember to eat slow now."

EMIYA Alter, Salter, and the two Casters arrived just in time as Moriarty screams began to fill the room as Cerberus started to tear him apart. She couldn't help but smile as his screams of pain and agony was music to her ears. It didn't matter who or what it was, no one insulted her dog and got away with it.

After a few minutes, the screaming stopped as Cerberus turned towards her and lowered their heads. She smiled, and she petted him, her Noble Phantasm wearing off as the two of them returned to normal. 

"Who's a good little Spot? You are. Yes, you are."

Spot barked as they turned back to their smaller self as she picked them up and turned to the others. She had to keep herself from giggling at the sight of all their terrified and confused faces. She simply looked at Jalter.

"If you were any other person, that would have been you."

"Oh...glad, I'm not then."

She glanced down as a golden cup rolled into the back of her foot. It didn't take a genius to know this was the Holy Grail that caused all of this. She picked it up and walked over to Gudako and gave it to her.

"Here you go. This is the thing causing all of this, right?"

She was quiet as she replied.

"Yeah..."

"Is something wrong? I know I can be a bit scary to humans sometimes but-"

Gudako looked at her, a bit shocked.

"Scary? Persephone...you were awesome! Seriously, I'm a bit sad that you weren't around back when Goetia was still around. Things might have gone a bit better if you had been around to help."

She just smiled and a bit glad she wasn't offputting for Gudako. Still, with their business done in Shinjuku, it was time for them to leave. With a word from Gudako, Da Vinci began to Rayshift them all back. EMIYA Alter said he had some business to finish, but she knew the man would end up being summoned in Chaldea sooner or later. The rest of them all were Rayshifted back to Chaldea. 

She had expected the place to be quiet once they returned to Chaldea. What they saw when got back was a room full of servants all staring at them or, rather, staring at her. She could recognize some of the servants as Greek or servants Hakuno encountered, but the rest were new to them both. Not only that, a golden servant just so happened to have been waiting for them to return as Gilgamesh, along with the being she saw with him when he initially confronted her, and two people who looked like younger and older versions of him. She could only guess this was Kid Gilgamesh and Caster Gilgamesh, respectively.

The entire room went dead silent as Archer Gilgamesh stared at her. She wasn't sure what to expect of him this time around. As she went to say something, he interrupted her and ask.

"What did Hakuno mean by you being a victim of the gods?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are drawing near the end. Shinjuku is done, yet one final battle still awaits.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story. Though, there is going to be more content in between this story and the next one in the series. The explanation will be at the end of the chapter, so enjoy this final chapter of part 1.

Persephone wasn't expecting Gilgamesh to hear her out as soon as they got back. Sure, she trusted Hakuno in the sense that Gilgamesh would cool off while they were in Shinjuku, but she didn't expect he would be that quick. Maybe seeing her in action got him to realize she was different compared to the Gods from his era? 

Regardless, he wanted to hear what happened to her. There were a few stories she could go with, but it was probably simpler that she went with how she became Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring. She was going to tell Ereshkigal that story before they were interrupted with the Shinjuku singularity opening. So, now was a good time to tell the story.

"Well, there are a few, but I think the best example would be how I ended up as Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring."

"I am a bit curious about that. During the fight, you had mentioned that your title was worthless. I don't think I've ever heard a goddess calling their title useless before."

"Well, there's always a first for everything. Though, I guess I should clarify to help give a bit of context for the story. My original name wasn't Persephone. It was the name I got after my marriage to my husband."

"Then what was your first name?"

"Kore. It means Maiden in Greek. You can probably see why the name had to change after I got married. Anyways before Hades approached Zeus and asked to marry me, I was on the path to becoming a Virgin Goddess like Artemis."

"I take it you weren't happy with the whole marriage thing at the start."

"No, I wasn't. I only did so because I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't a Goddess of anything, so I thought maybe following my sister's footsteps would help me figure out what I should do with my life. That all changed when Hades came to Zeus and asked to marry me. The issue wasn't Hades marrying me, oh no. It's the fact that Zeus never told me or my mother, Demeter, that this was happening. So when he came to take me back to the Underworld, I didn't know what was going on, so I was scared, and Demeter had no idea what was going on and assumed I was kidnapped. She ended up creating winter and hurting humans because winter never existed before this all happened."

"So, your father was an idiot and caused so much chaos because he forgot to tell you and your mother about you being wed off."

"It's worst when you realize he was the King of the Gods of our pantheon."

"Sounds like he was a horrible King."

"Oh, he was. Half the time, he was out seducing mortal women, even though he had a Queen, but I will get to her at a later point. I'm sure you're going to enjoy hearing what she did."

"Considering you don't sound happy, I could only guess as to what she did."

"Like I said, later date. Back to the story, Hades, despite how modern culture likes to depict him, didn't do anything terrible. He brought me back, treated me with respect, and showed me the palace as if it was my new home. I was still confused, and I eventually asked why he was doing all this, and he looked as confused as I was. He eventually realized Zeus never told Demeter or me about him wanting to marry me and take me as his Queen. I didn't understand why what Zeus did was wrong, so I stayed with him for a time until Zeus ordered my return because Demeter was neglecting her duty. Hades didn't put up any sort of fit and allowed me to return but gave me some pomegranate seeds and a note before I left."

Gudako opened her mouth to say something. She could imagine it probably had something to do about how modern times depict the whole pomegranate seeds. Thankfully, Artemis covered Gudako's mouth.

"Shhhh, you'll miss out on what actually happened."

Archer looked confused as she went on to explain.

"The note explained that, if I ate the pomegranate, I would be his and not have to return to my mother. In our culture, accepting food from someone who captured you meant you were theirs. Gudako was probably going to bring up how Hades 'tricked' me into eating the seeds or forced me to eat them or some other misconceived view of what actually happened. I was sheltered, not raised in ignorance. I knew what eating the seeds meant. So, I keep them as a last-ditch effort. I try to explain what happened, though I didn't tell Demeter about what Zeus did because I was still young and didn't understand how he messed up. Of course, Demeter threw a fit and refused to let me be with Hades, despite how kind he had been and how he didn't try to restrain me whatsoever."

She took a moment to keep herself composed. She would rather not end up going into a rant about her parents or about how Hades has been unjustly presented in modern culture with so many servants listening to her story. One the moment past, she continued.

"So, since my mother refused to listen, I chose to eat the pomegranate seeds. Was never tricked or forced. I decided to eat them to be with Hades. Of course, Demeter threatened to cause a never-ending winter if Zeus allowed Hades to take me, even though I wanted to be with him. Meanwhile, Hades is arguing that he doesn't want to restrict my freedom and would let me come see her. He never wanted me to end up in this situation, but Demeter refused any sort of compromise, and Zeus ended up making the half a year thing. I would spend half the year with my mother and the other half with my husband. Hades wasn't the one who caused me to be in this situation, it was my own parents. I ended up getting the name Persephone along with the titles of Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld. Simply due to my return to the surface is what causes Demeter to do her job. Unless I have a vessel like Hakuno, I'm unable to walk the Earth unless it's the time where I go to see my mother."

Gilgamesh was honestly silent. She wasn't sure if he offended him with her story or shocked him. After a few moments, he finally said his judgment of her.

"Well, it seems Hakuno wasn't wrong about you. While you are still a Goddess, you aren't as useless and incompetent as Ishtar."

She heard Ishtar from behind him, yelling.

"Hey! How did this turn into taking jabs at me?"

"Even so, Hakuno trusts you, and she's too stubborn to give up on people once she believes them. Though, why her?"

She understood what he was asking. Why his Hakuno and not another Hakuno. She had no reason to hide it.

"She was the best one I was compatible with. Now that I think about it, your story with her is a mirror to my story with Hades. You taking her from the Moon Cell and showing her there was more to living than fighting is similar to me marrying Hades and Hades giving me purpose."

Gilgamesh didn't comment on that, but he didn't say anything negative about the reasoning. Hakuno was here now, even if the circumstances aren't something he would have liked. The fact he was giving her the time of day meant a lot. Though now that she was in the clear, she felt like it was time to give him and Hakuno some space.

"It means a lot hearing that from you. Now, I believe you and Hakuno have some catching up to do. Don't worry about me listening in. I'll be in the deepest part of Hakuno soul, so I won't hear anything, in case you two decide to do something."

Gilgamesh just nodded as she swapped places with Hakuno, before going to the deepest part of Hakuno's soul. She knew what was likely going to happen and, if 6 months were a long time for Hades, then a year and a half would have been unbearable. She figured the two were going to be busy tonight. 

 

Hakuno found herself staring at Gil. She wasn't sure what to say or if he was going to say anything about what had happened the last time they talked. After a few moments, she opened her mouth to say something only for his lips to cut her off. She didn't need to say anything. He was fine now. They were fine now. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their moment was cut short as a voice similar to Gil's, but younger voiced his confusion.

"That's it!? My worst self almost kills you, and yet you act like nothing happened."

She heard Gil groan.

"You're ruining the moment, Kid."

Of course, Kid wasn't the only one perplexed by the situation as the other Gilgamesh, sounding a bit older, held the same position.

"No, seriously, the two of you fought the last time you saw each other, and now your both acting like nothing happened."

Gil was not happy about either one distracting him from her.

"You two wouldn't understand. I am trying to have a moment with my Queen, so both of you kindly keep quiet."

The entire room went dead silent from that declaration. Hakuno only felt more awkward about what was happening and, if she was completely honest, she was tired and just wanted to be with Gil. They could explain everything tomorrow. She looked at Gil.

"Maybe we should just head to your room. I'm honestly tired."

Gil picked her up over his shoulder before looking at everyone.

"You heard her. I'm taking my Queen to rest. We are not to be disturbed."

She almost forgot Cerberus but, luckily, they seem to understand and went over to Artemis. She probably didn't need to ask her to take care of them since she likely understood what was going on. No one said a word as they left the rayshift room, and Gil carried her back to his room. 

After a few minutes, they arrived as Gil brought her into a room that reminded her of their home. It was similar in style, likely being what Gil prefered seeing as how Persephone's bedroom changed to fit her preference. Gil placed her on the bed, closed the door, and locked it before resuming their kiss from earlier. She could taste his need for her, not that she blamed him. He had spoiled her to the point that a month and a half without him was hard. She couldn't begin to imagine what it was like for him, with it being a year and a half for him. Now, they were together again, and she knew he was going to make up for the time they lost. Meaning tonight was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in-between parts, I will be doing a collection of one-shots called 'Meanwhile in Chaldea'. Basically, a collection of ideas and stories Val and I have come up with but would be hard to add to the main story. I will do a few before moving onto another one of my stories and will update it whenever I feel like writing or end up having an idea.


End file.
